


Pills keep the horny away

by Megafacts



Series: Modern problems [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Begging, Best Friends, Betrayal, Birth Control, Biting, Breeding, Bulimia, Claiming, Cliffhangers, Cowgirl Position, Discrimination, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grimdark, Hickeys, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Masterbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mild Painplay, Off their meds, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Pills, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Restraints, Scent Marking, Second Chances, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tender Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Teratophilloa, The Author Regrets Nothing, Therapy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Urges, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 75,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafacts/pseuds/Megafacts
Summary: Meet White, Ghost, a modern impostor who, like others of his kind, has to take pills to retain the urges and instincts deep inside him. Urges like the want to claim and endlessly breed a mate.Meanwhile Orange, Pumpkin, wonders why her impostor friend always takes pills that always seem to damper his mood. One day Pumpkin gets rid of his pills for good and Ghost is less then happy.
Relationships: Cyan/Purple (Among Us), Orange/White (Among Us)
Series: Modern problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101509
Comments: 240
Kudos: 401





	1. Night heat

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo so this guy is gonna be kinda a mix of all subspecies as traits are gained and lost genetically. All for the fun of it ;3
> 
> I recommend looking at "The book of info" to understand everything and how this is an AU of my original headcanon

I sighed softly and sat up in my bed. Looking around the room. It should be dark but thanks to my impostor vision it was like I had all my lights on. I started to pant and feel a cold sweat. My member getting painfully hard and my teeth getting an unhuman edge, my tongue getting long and a bit pointy at the end like one of my tendrils. I gripped my blanket harshly and with so much strength if I had claws at the end of my nails I'm sure I'd be cutting into my palms.

Speaking of my tendrils were coming out and ripping the t-shirt I wore to bed. I groan in discomfort as my midsection opens to show a row of sharp teeth and a hungry tongue panting out. Trying to sniff out and get a whiff of a potential mate to try and breed.

I felt my face get hot as I panted and thought about my best friend, Pumpkin. She was literally the best girl in the world. As if on cue I felt my shorts rip from my growing impostor length, ready to breed. I shake myself to try and get a grip. Pulling off the blankets and the cold, crisp ship air made me sober up enough to grab the pill bottle on my nightstand and a bottle of water. Quickly putting two pills in my mouth and chugging the bottle. I panted and threw myself onto the cold metal floor in an attempt to make the feeling go away.

I shivered as I felt the sensitive skin of my member touch the freezing floor. Slowly it went back into my body and I felt the flush of need and heat dissipate and leave me, clothes ruined and ripped, laying on the floor. I slowly caught my breath before getting up and cleaning up the mess on the floor with my now ruined clothing. After cleaning I examined them. Wet with my sweat and other fluids I'd rather not think about.

_I'll throw them into the airlock along with the trash today._

I put them away and felt my form go back to my human form. Course I don't really have to hide my impostor looks but I felt better with my human form. I felt more in control of my actions then when I was in my impostor form. Speaking of actions...

"Do you really still have to be here?" I say to no one as I look down at my throbbing human form member. A good 6 inches of needy cock pulsed. Lingering images of Pumpkin filled my mind. My heart dropped a bit. I felt dirty thinking about her like this cause she's my best friend but...

_She'd be my perfect mate if she gave me a chance..._

I brought my hand down slowly and felt my body jerk into the pleasure filled touch. I let out a ragged breath and start to pump my length. My mind imagining Pumpkin choking and sucking on it as she made the sexiest of faces. I start to sweat lightly as I started to thrust into my hand a bit, desperate for just a little more friction to send me over the edge. I grunted as I finally got some release, shooting my load onto the floor. I pant as I take a minute to recuperate.

"Damn it Pumpkin..." I growl softly before sighing and sitting up and starting to clean up my mess with the ruined shirt and shorts again.

_Better just throw these out now and take a shower..._

I frown still as I morph into my suit form. Slipping on my boots and putting on my helmet. I glance at my small mirror and see a white cremate looking back. I pick up the destroyed clothes before typing in the code to my room. The metal door slide into the wall to let me out. I walk out and head down to the airlock made especially for trash.

I'm Ghost. The white "crewmate" though everyone knows I'm an impostor the HQ still prefers I and everyone else, calls me a crewmate. After a few scraps with impostors our human friends worked hard to help fix the problem. By giving us heat suppressors. Thanks guys. Those really fixed the problem.

Aside from my sarcasm, the pills did work. They kept our instincts and urges back but we had to take them every two weeks. Plus they made us more hungry and give headaches but aside from that I don't get really any other side effect. I've been told by Pumpkin that sounds like the side effects of birth control. I wonder if they can even be called birth control... Though it's kinda the same.... I like to think of it's name as "Horny control pills". That always brought a smile to my face.

I get to the trash airlock and see there was other trash items inside. I stuff my ruined clothing inside and shut the latch before puling the lever and emptying the trash. I sigh softly in relief once the evidence of what happened just a few minutes before were gone. I stretch and relax a bit before walking to where the boys shower was. It should be easy. I've been an adult impostor for how long but I still struggle with the simplest of urges? It didn't help I basically saw Pumpkin as my soul mate but I knew it would ever work. She had eyes for Leaf. The lime crewmate. I don't get how she could crush on him. He barely pays attention to her when she talks to him.

I growled softly as I remember the scene. Pumpkin gushing adorably about a topic she personally loved as Leaf looked out the glass and at the passing stars. Not even paying attention to her. It made my blood boil. He was lucky I respect Pumpkin or else I would of told him off months ago. Pumpkin always talks about how she'll get through to him next time. I've been waiting to see that break through for a year or two now.

She's such a hopeless romantic it hurts. She always says she daydreams about finding the right guy and living a happy life traveling the stars.

_I wish you knew how much I love you..._

I shake off the feeling as I get into the shower. I clean my helmet visor before taking a seat on the bench and sliding off my boots. Putting my helmet on the bench as I stood again. My white suit melting into me to form a fit human built. I had a bit of muscle but not too much thanks to having to lift heavy items. I went into the shower area and got under the nearest shower head. I turn the cold knob and cold water hits my skin. I sigh softly in relief as It clears my mind of Pumpkin and cools down my higher then average temperature thanks to the flash of heat I was rudely woken from.

I grab the shampoo and start to wash my hair. It was short and brown. I then moved to conditioner after rinsing out the shampoo. I grab the soap and start to rub it on my body, feeling better as the feeling of sticky sweat disappeared. I purred softly in content as I kept washing. I always felt better after a good wash. After lathering myself with soap I walk under the shower head and rinse it all off along with the conditioner in my hair. Washing my face last before turning the knob and turning off the shower. I walk over to where the clean towels were and started to dry off. I then felt my mouth feel a bit meh. I finished drying off and put the towel in the laundry bin.

I walk to the sin and grab my white toothbrush. Wetting the bristles, putting toothpaste on them, and putting the toothpaste under the water a bit too. I looked up at the mirror and saw my greenish grey eyes looking back. I put the bristles in my mouth and started to brush my teeth. Liking the minty taste of the toothpaste. I also rubbed the bristles on my tongue. I bent over the sink and turn off the water, cleaning my tooth brush completely off before I washed out my mouth with the water. I looked up at the mirror once again and shot myself a grin. Glad to see my teeth were pearly white as my reflection grinned back at me.

Feeling clean and refreshed I morph into my suit form. Slipping on my boots and putting my helmet on before walking out and heading to my room. The walk seemed to take forever as I felt more exhausted with every step. My bootsteps echoed off the walls of the empty ship. More then likely everyone still asleep and tucked into their blankets. I smile softly as I imagine Pumpkin in her cute pajamas while hugging her favorite stuffed animal she called her "cuddle buddy". She said it gave good practice for cuddling her future husband. She's honestly so adorable.

I give a love struck sigh as I look at my room door. I input the code and the doors hiss softly and open. I step in and take off my helmet, ignoring the heavy and musky scent of my own arousal. I slip off my boots and morph into my human form. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and some boxers. Happy to be in my room as my eyelids felt heavy. I walk over to my bed and get in. Glad any juices from my brief arousal had dried as I got comfortable once more. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. Just a few more hours before my work day starts. I slowly drift off to sleep and get welcomed into sleep with a dream.

* * *

_I open my eyes a bit and see Orange in her pajamas and cuddle buddy in one arm. Her beautiful straight red hair messy with bed head. Her emerald colored eyes full of sleep as she yawned, freckles dotting her beautiful face. I sat up a bit to look at her better._

_"What's up?" I asked and she rubbed her eye with her one free hand._

_"I didn't sleep too well. You mind if I bunk with you for the night?" She asked, voice heavy with sleep. I smile warmly and move over a bit. Pulling the blankets back a bit._

_"Not at all. Please make yourself at home." I say and an absolutely gorgeous smile spreads on her face. She climbs into my bed and I help her get comfortable._

_"Mmm... Thanks Spirit..." She says, using the cute nickname she made up for me. I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her. She always smelled so nice. Reminding me of distant pine trees in a lost forest._

_"Anything for you Spice." I reply and she laughs softly before going quiet. Falling asleep in my arms. I smiled more as I wrapped a few tendrils around her. Nuzzling my face into her neck before starting to doze off myself until-_


	2. Hold your tongue for those you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is woken up and starts his work day with Pumpkin by his side. His fellow impostor tries to comfort him but it doesn't help Ghost's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise to post on the regular but I'll try my best to post one at least every week.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Even if I don't respond to your comment rest assured that I've seen it.

I groan as a loud noise pulls me from my sleep. I sit up and look at the time.

_Least it's morning now but what woke-_

My head quickly turns to my room door as there's another bang on it. An oh so familiar voice comes from the other side that makes remember what happened only a few hours before.

"Spirit wake up or I'll head to breakfast without you!" Pumpkin's threat was faint as it had to come through the metal door but I heard it loud and clear. I sleepily huff and felt like I was starving.

_Damn pills..._

"Okay okay I'm up! Give me a second!" I yell back to her and scoot to sit at the edge of my bed. I rub my eyes and stretch, a few joints popping free from their previous stiffness.

"Okay! One! Now come out!" pumpkin yells back, I smile softly as I hear her faint giggles. I pull off my shirt and shorts before morphing into my suit form.

"That's not how it works Spice and you know it!" I yell, slipping on my boots and grabbing my helmet. I stop in front of my room mirror and see my eyes had small bags. These pills really wear you out the first 24 hours you take them... And the thirteen 24 hours after... I felt my teeth do to their impostor form as I get a flash back of last night. I flinch as I force them back to their fake human form. I sigh and try to fix my hair to look at least half decent.

"Spirrriiittttt!" Pumpkin whines from the other side of the door, my hear rate sky rocketing. I suck in a breath to collect myself before putting on my helmet.

_Please don't call my name like that... Not now Pumpkin..._

I walk to my door and type in the code, the doors hiss open to reveal an impatient Pumpkin. Her arms crossed as her orange boot tapped the floor a bit. Once she sees me she throws up her arms dramatically.

"Finally!" She huffs and I chuckle. Leaning on the door frame.

"Yep. I'm awake and you saw me so... Can I go back to sleep now? I'm literally exhausted." I say and Pumpkin quickly shakes her head, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope! Now that you're in my line of sight your legally contracted to stay with me till the work day ends." She states, I see the big goofy smile on her face through her visor. I raise a brow and smile wider.

"And where is the contract that says this?" I say and Pumpkin grabs her wallet and pulls out a folded up paper. Unfolding it and showing me a hand written note. I lean in to read it but I already knew what it says.

_"Dear Spirit,_

_I have come to realize during training we have the same cool vibe and I think we should stay friends after graduating. We can be friends or best friends as long as we stay buddies and joke around together like we have since the first training course._

_Sincerely,_

_Your (hopefully best friend) Spice"_

I examined all the adorable doodles she even put on the note to decorate it. A few stars and planets along with a doodle of both of us. I looked at the corner where I responded in pen.

_"Okay."_

I remember she passed it to me in physics class. Two rows up and three rows to the right. It makes me think back about how we used to fight and I teasingly called her Spice because of her name being Pumpkin and Pumpkin, in retaliation, called me spirit which she knew I hated but after a year and a half we slowly became the closest people to one another. The names stuck and be became friends all through the rest of the years of training. She knew about some of my secrets and I knew of hers. The only thing I could never really tell her was what my pills really help with. I always lie and say it's for some allergy that impostors have.

"This document right here." Pumpkin says matter-of-factly. I hum as I stand straight again, rubbing under my visor like my chin was there. Scanning it with my eyes as I come back to the present.

"I don't know I think I'll need a lawyer to look this document over and make sure it's air tight." I say and snicker as she playfully hits my side. Folding the paper back up and putting it back in her wallet. I catch a glimpse of the photo next to her I.D. It was of us graduating training and holding our official working crewmate I.D.s to the camera. Big smiles and feeling great all around. I missed those times...

_Before I realized I loved her..._

I was gonna say another joke but my stomach loudly growls, pain shooting through my body. I growl softly as the discomfort, curling over myself as I wrapped my arms around my abdomen. Pumpkin pats my back, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks, voice full of worry. I look over to her and nod softly. Straightening myself up a bit but the pain still lingered.

"Yeah... Just need to get some food." I reassure her and she still looked worried but nodded.

"Okay- Is it those pills again?" She asks, leading us a bit to the cafeteria. Our echoing bootsteps just background noise as I listened to the soft hum of the ship working and delivering us and some supplies to the next planet.

"Yeah." I reply and Pumpkin huffs, shaking her head softly.

"I don't see how they don't make a vaccine for it or something. All this pill stuff is ridiculous." Pumpkin rants and I hummed in false agreement. If they did make a vaccine for it I doubt the results would be very pleasant as those impostors would never feel the need to breed and such. Many impostors main goals in life was to find a mate and breed so it would probably crush a few dreams in the meantime. I looked at the back of Pumpkin's helmet.

_Myself included..._

Once we enter the cafeteria I walk with her to he kitchen to get breakfast. I don't miss the only other impostor on the ship, Plum, snap up from her food to look at me. I know she could smell me going into my small rut. A strong, musky scent like that takes a few days to disappear. I'm glad humans can't smell it cause I'm sure Pumpkin would of had a few questions...

"Earth to Spirit." Pumpkin says and I come out of my train of thought and look at her. Pumpkin holding an empty plate up to me with a knife and fork on the plate. she was frowning softly and those beautiful green eyes were filled with worry.

"Are you okay? You're daydreaming a lot this morning. Usually it's spaced out during the day." Pumpkin says softly and I nod, quickly taking the plate and silverware from her.

"Yeah. Just super hungry." I laugh and nudge her playfully. She smiles softly again and start to fill her plate with some strawberries and banana slices. Meanwhile I'm stuffing my plate with eggs, bacon, and some hash browns. It looked like enough to feed a little over two people but I seriously need this much to make the hunger disappear before lunch.

"Hey, should I go for waffles or French toast?" Pumpkin asked from where she was, I went over and saw the fresh fruit on her plate. I hum and think about what most pairs best with them.

"Mmmm definitely French toast." I inform and she smiles, heading over to it.

"French toast it is then." She says as she grabs some and puts it on her plate. I watch her from the kitchen exit. She rushes over and joins me, we walk out and Pumpkin is looking around excitedly. I felt my heart was a bit heavy as I knew who she was looking for. There was Leaf talking to his best buddy Ripple, Cyan. Pumpkin rushes over and sits next to Leaf. I sigh softly but hold my tongue. I honestly don't care if she never knows my true feelings. I just want her to get over this one sides puppy love and find someone who actually cares about her and what she has to say.

I sit down across from Leaf and take off my helmet. Starting to eat. Half hearing Pumpkin start to talk about the dream she had last night.

"And then the planet exploded and engulfed a few others making this new, huge galaxy and-"

"Hey how you feeling?" Plums voice comes quickly from next to me. I look up from my large plate of food to look at her. Her helmet was on since she finished eating but I could see the faint look of worry on her face. She acts more like a big sister to me ever since we got on this ship. With us being the only two impostors she claimed that we had to stick together. It always helps that she's the medic too so I'm not scared to tell her how I'm feeling physically and mentally.

I groan quietly in pain and put my face in my hands. Plum frowns and I feel her tendrils pull me closer to her and make me lean on her a bit. Her hand rubbing my back.

"That bad huh?" She asks softly and I nod.

"It was like literal hell... I ripped and ruined my clothes so I airlocked them, I need to clean my sheets today, and I showered and brushed my teeth but I still feel dirty as ever..." I grumble and complain. She nods at my problems, patting my back.

"Well what happened? Did the pills not work? Do I need to prescribe you to get a stronger dose?" Plum offered and I shook my head.

"No... I was just an idiot and forgot to take the pills before I went to bed..." I explain and she hums.

"Yeah that happens sometimes... Same for me." She says and pulls her tendrils away along with her hand. I gave her a soft smile of appreciation and she smiles back through her visor.

"Thanks Plum. It helps to talk to someone who understands." I say and go back to eating.

"No problem. What is Pumpkin again?" She asks and I cough as I choke on my food from surprise, Plum laughs softly in amusement, "I knew it."

"Spirit you okay?" Pumpkin asks, looking over at me and I hold up my hand, clearly my throat. Tears pricking my eyes and my face feeling a bit warm from the panic of almost choking.

"Yep." I say and she raises her brow and watches me a bit before another thought comes into that wonderful mind of hers and she starts to ramble on a one sided conversation with Leaf again. I sigh softly in relief as her attention leaves me.

"I don't know why you always ask that when I accidently fall into a rut. You know the answer will always be the same." I growl softly, scowling a bit as I started to slowly eat again after drinking some water.

"You should really tell her how you feel. At least after that you'll know not be continuing this crush. She accepts your feelings or rejects them. At least if she rejects them she'll let you down softly." Plum says, unamused and I quickly shake my head no.

"No way! If I tell her I love her then this friendship will be over. I know for a fact she doesn't like me like that." I hiss softly and keep eating, drooling a bit as I eat from how hungry I felt. Plum huffs, clearly disappointed.

"Then why the hell do you keep gushing over her? You know this love is only one side so why the hell keep up this charade of not crushing over her and being such a perfect friend?" Plum hisses and I frown at my food.

"Because... Everything she walks into the room I'm in I can't help myself but smile... She always tries to make me feel better or laugh when I'm down... She was there with me during the worst time in my life and I was there for her when life crashed down on her too... Life wasn't made to be fair and I accept that. I just... I just wanna keep what me and her have going. That's enough for me..." I say softly and Plum was quiet for a second before sighing.

"Stars there really is no helping you boy..." She says, amusement in her voice as she laughs softly. I just smile sadly as I finish eating.

"Yeah..." I say softly, Plum stands and pats my back.

"Alright I'm gonna start on my tasks. You know where to find me." She says and walks away, waving bye. I wave back as I stand up with my dirty plate and silverware.

"Oh- Uh- You're leaving? Okay! Bye Leaf! Bye Ripple!" Pumpkin calls to them as they get up and leave her in the dist. She waves bye to them but they don't wave back or even say goodbye. I growl under my breath and go to Pumpkin.

"So how was the French toast?" I ask and she smiles warmly up at me.

"Great! How was choking on your food?" She teases and I hum. Pumpkin getting up and we go to the kitchen together to get rid of our dirty plates.

"Awesome. I think I found a new fetish." I playfully tease and Pumpkin fake gags.

"Ughh- You're fuckin disgusting!" She says and playfully shoves me. I chuckle and we put our dishes in the dishwasher before putting soap in and starting it up.

"So how was your conversation with Leaf?" I ask but I already knew the answer. Pumpkin smiled shyly and played with her hands a bit. I always found it disgusting how awestruck she was with someone who barely even acknowledged her existence.

"Great! I'll get him next time for sure! I've been thinking of asking him on a date... I even have the letter written out." Pumpkin says and I felt my heart drop.

_Aww Spice no..._

"Well um... Just give that letter to me and I'll put it under his door so you don't have to. I know his room thanks to helping him with something once." I offer, lying out my ass. I don't want her embarrassing herself or even Leaf lashing out or showing the letter to all of the crew. It would be best to just throw it out. Spice perks up and her smile widens.

"Really!? Thank you Spirit!" She buzzes with happiness and I give her a fake smile. 

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." I purr and she hugs me. I hug her back. Getting hugs from her are one of the few moments of my life I wish would last forever. Feeling her arms around me and pulling me close to her. My arms wrapping around her warmth and pulling her to me. Her red hair feeling soft against my face. I sigh softly in my head and cherish the moment before she lets go.

"Okay! I'll give it to you another time! For now we need to get to work." She happily says and leads the way back to the table we were at. She grabs her helmet and puts it on. I grab my own and do the same. Taking out our tablets that had our tasks we start the day.


	3. Tasks to pass the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin and Ghost do tasks. Ghost has to excuse himself, leaving a confused pumpkin in his rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Slow to update" and this the third day in a row I'm posting one chapter a day lmao. You can tell I like this book idea.

I follow closely behind Pumpkin. She stops at one point in the halls to rewire some things and I don't walk on to my own task till she's done. It's always been like this ever since we joined this team. Sure there used to be a few people in the early days who would harassed me because I was an impostor but Pumpkin fought them off and they got off at the next stop. That was the day I realized I loved her... Maybe?... I'll need to think on it...

"Geez, what keeps making you zone out?" Pumpkin says and I come back to the present. I laugh softly and rub the back of my helmet, a bit embarrassed.

"Is it those pills again?" She asks and I think about it for a moment.

_No way I'm telling her the real reason I keep day dreaming._

"Man it seems like those things have more side effects then pros." Pumpkin says and I give a hum of agreement. Watching her connect the blue wire to blue and the orange wire to orange before she finishes her task, closing the small door once she finished. She checks it off her tablet, I see her happy smile through her visor, making my heart melt. She always loves completing her tasks, no matter how annoying. Meanwhile I get super bored quickly and she has to cheer me on to keep going like a cheerleader. She was always like that. Even in training academy. I remember when she cheered me on during an exam in one class and had to be escorted out by a teacher. She got in trouble but, her being her, she didn't care as long as she got me pumped up to do well.

"Come on. Don't you have downloads in admin?" Pumpkin asks and I nod, leading the way. It wasn't far and once we turned the corner I connected the admin screen to my table and downloaded, I stood there in silence as I watched a mini me run back and forth on the screen. I yawn softly and watch as Pumpkin goes to a chair in admin, sitting in it before spinning in it. I smile softly as I watch until I get a whiff of her scent. I felt my heart drop as I felt something wake up deep inside me. I drop my tablet and stood there frozen with my hands still holding a nonexistent tablet.

_What- No- No no no no- What's happening!?_

Pumpkin jumps up from her seat. I felt a rut coming on and my midsection try to open into a mouth to relax while others things were getting hard. I had to mentally restrain my tendrils.

"Spirit what's wrong?!" Pumpkin asks and I felt my blood go cold in realization.

_She's right there... We're completely alone... I could-_

"NO!" I yell and run out of admin, my steps quieter as more of my impostor traits leak out. My midsection opening a tad to reveal a mouth and I felt my pack start to disappear to make some mating display fins.

_(Sloppy drawing to visualize fins. The fins can stay their suit color or change colors. The fins are a bit see through. Think how seahorse fins look like and how see through they are.)_

"WAIT! Spirit! Wait up! What's happening!?" Pumpkin yells, I hear her bootsteps behind me. I could feel her sweet scent start to make a sleeping beast wake up, my impostor dick trying to slide out. It takes everything in me to not stop and pin her down. Ripping off her clothes and-

_Too close... Too close... Too close! TOO CLOSE!_

I loudly growl as I mentally restrain myself. I quickly run to the nearest vent and jump inside. I pant as I move as fast as possible to get away from Pumpkin.

"Spirit! Where are you going!?" Pumpkin yells into the vent. I hear her try to open it and get inside. I give rapid breaths as I move quickly through the vents. Following Plum's scent trail. I need to get to medbay right the hell now- My skin felt hot and my heart pounded in my ears. I felt the fins touching the cold walls of the vents and cooling me down a bit but not enough to cool the inferno that was my rut. I whimpered as my member slid on the icy metal of the same vent walls. I know I'm leaving a trail of rut fluids without even looking back. I finally get to a vent where Plum's scent was the strongest. I punch the vent door out of the way and crawl out of the vent. I saw Plum working on a pink crewmate.

I snarl at them, the pink crewmate screamed and ran out of the room. The metal doors of medbay shut behind her. I looked to Plum as she put her tablet on the bed and went to me. I whimpered and whined at her for help. My dick felt ready to explode.

"So those pills really were too weak for you..." Plum hummed, talking casually as if I wasn't dry humping the ground and snarling.

"Plummm..." I whine, "Pleaseee... Helppp..."

Plum was quiet for a moment before her tendrils grabbed me and threw me into an examination room. The thick glass door shut behind me, locking me inside with vents way too small for me to escape through. I pant as I shakily stood up and finally let myself go. My member grew to full size along with my fins. The mouth on my mid section opening and the tongue flops out to try and help cool down my raising temperature. I threw off my helmet and felt my teeth and tongue go into impostor form. I looked over to the glass door to see Plum with a clipboard, writing down something. She tsks softly.

"I asked if you needed a stronger dose. You said no." Plum said, disappointment in her voice. I frown softly, feeling ashamed. I honestly thought I didn't I try to talk but my mind is flooded with the need to breed. My dick pulsed as it stood erect, I felt embarrassed in the back of my mind but that was a small voice compared to the over whelming voice screaming at me to unload into my favorite person in this whole galaxy. My tendrils moved erratically, desperate for something to hold and cling to. I heard a loud sigh and the door opening a little before closing again. I glanced over and saw a pillow. My tendrils immediately shot over and grabbed it, gripping firmly as I pulled it close to me. I wrapped my arms around it, not hearing the curtain in front of the in closer move. Leaving me in complete darkness.

Well what would of been darkness if it weren't for my night vision. I pushed my face into the pillow as I started to dry hump into it. Growling and snarling softly as I couldn't find anything to bury my tendril like dick inside. I pant and start to leave small nips on the pillow as I had one tendril let go of the pillow and wrapped it around my pulsing dick. Snarling softly as I felt it touch my over sensitive skin. My mind flooding with images of Pumpkin. How warm and welcoming she felt when she hugged me. The care in her eyes when she looks at me and asks what's wrong.

_Damn it..._

I pushed the pillow onto the ground and hovered over it. Closing my eyes to imagine the warmth and scent of Pumpkin filling my senses to the brim and making me mentally lose it.

_DAMN IT!_

I growl and stuff my face into the pillow once more, thrusting into the tendril that wrapped tightly around my dick. I leave small nips over the pillow, imagining Pumpkin having small bruises on her neck from my gentle nipping. I can only imagine how her skin would taste and feel like. As if on cue I open my mouth to let my tongue out and taste her neck, only to taste the fabric of the pillow. I huff in disappointment.

_What's wrong with ME HUH?!_

I growl so low I feel my chest rumble against my tendrils wrapped around the pillow. Thrusting faster and harder, wanting the tip to tap imaginary Pumpkin's womb. Rage boiling in my blood as I let out my frustrations on the pillow.

"Why the hell can't you just love me huh?!" I growl into imaginary pumpkin's ear, my thrusts get more sloppy as I felt myself start to lose it. My arms wrapping around the pillow tighter along with my tendrils. I let out a groan as the tendril around my dick tightens, making me jerk and finally push all the way in before busting my load. My train of through disappearing for a few seconds at a time as I pant. My body trying to catch up to my brain as I shudder with ecstasy. I push my face into the pillow once more as a few more ropes of my cum shoots out and hits the bottom of the pillow or pull on the floor.

"I-I could give you anything you wanted." I continued to mutter, as if me talking to a stuffed pillow would do anything. My eyes stung as I opened my eyes to face reality once more. My frustrated tears falling onto the now ruined and soaked pillow. I swallowed a lump in my throat and still hold the pillow close, stuffing my face into it.

"Just... Just give me the chance... Please..." I whisper, tears still falling. I wanted something so desperately but I knew for a fact I could never have it in a million light years. Thanks to the mood shift I didn't feel the need to go again. My dick slipping back inside and the seem disappearing as if no alien dick was there in the first place. I shook softly with emotion, feeling completely spent. I jumped softly as I heard a curtain move. I look over to the glass wall and saw Plum moving the curtain to reveal my weak state. I felt my cheeks burn a bit and I let go of the pillow. Getting up and wiping away any stray tears.

"Did you-?" I start to ask but Plum nods.

"Faintly. Do you feel better now Ghost?" She asks softly, as if talking to an injured animal. I felt tears threaten to fall once again, shaking my head softly.

"No... I feel worse then usual..." I sigh softly and she sighs softly.

"Poor guy... It's cause it's rut season right now." Plum explains and I look up at her, tilting my head a bit.

"Really?" I ask, that explains a lot... I watch as Plum opens the glass door, sliding it back with a tap on her tablet. She puts a hand on my back, being careful for my still exposed fins.

"I had no idea this was affecting you that much..." She said softly, rubbing comforting circles on my back. I felt a choke in my throat as I hug her. She hugs me back, I try to keep back the tears but a few still fall and hit her suit.

"I can't stand it Plum... I don't know... I don't know how much more of this I can handle..." I say softly, letting out a shaky breath. Plum sighs softly and hugs be for a bit longer.

"I think I have a plan that will work for you..." She says softly and I feel her grip around me disappear so I let go of her as well. Wiping away my few tears.

"Clean up your mess first and I'll explain it." Plum says and I felt my face get hot before giving a soft nod. Picking up the pillow and getting a few things to pick up the cum and few arousal liquids on the floor, getting my previously discarded helmet and putting it on. Taking the ruined pillow and few towels to the medbay airlock and tossing the trash out into space. I turn to look at Plum to find she's sitting in her chair and typing into the computer. an orange bottle of pills next to her. I walk over and sit in the chair next to her. The silence was peaceful while it lasted. The only thing disturbing it was the soft clicking of Plum typing quickly on the keyboard in front of her. I close my eyes and lean back. Jumping a bit as I felt my helmet suddenly come off. My eyes shoot over and I saw Plum's tendrils holding my helmet over my head. She sighed softly and finished typing. Swiveling her chair to look at me, I saw her eyes behind her visor were filled with sadness.

"Now. I have a plan but I know you're not gonna like it too much." She explains and I raise a brow softly.

_What are you planning Plum?..._

"These pills are gonna help you. The only problem is the side effects will be more apparent then normal and you'll need to take them every two to three days until this rut ends and trust me you'll feel when it ends." Plum explains, opening the bottle and giving me two pills. I take them from her and toss them into my mouth, swallowing them easily.

"Is that all?" I ask and she shakes her head. Seeming to hesitate to tell me the rest. I just sit and wait, either she's gonna talk first or the pills are gonna kick in first.

"Well... Usually a rut would not affect a male like this so hard but... You spend so much time by Pumpkin it's making the affect of the pills lessen... Even more now as your hormones are so overloaded with the rut." Plum says and I feel my throat go dry, I frown.

_I don't like where this is going..._

"Yes... And?..." I talk softly, Plum gives a sad trill. This next part was obviously hard for her to get out.

"You need to not stick so close to Pumpkin. I recommend avoiding her until this rut ends in a month." She says and I immediately stand up from my seat.

"A month?? Plum I doubt I can go a week! What am I gonna say to her!? 'Oh hey Spice, so for the next month we can't be friends'!?" I snarl and Plum was quiet, my heart loud in my ears. The pills starting to kick in as my body temperature cools down. My fins disappearing and the pack on my back reappearing. My teeth and tongue going back to their fake human form. My tendrils also disappearing back inside me as if they were never there.

"Ghost this is the best plan of action. If you're too close to Pumpkin before the rut ends then I'm sure these pills be also slowly lose their affect. This is the best plan of action. Just don't talk to her and do your tasks alone. When she comes to me I'll explain I needed to give you a stronger dosage of pills. The pills make you be more of a loner. Thus way she won't hurt so much and just understand that it's something we can't control." Plum explains and I felt a hole in my chest as it sunk in.

_A month away... From Pumpkin?..._

Away from the person I love and care for the most?... The only person who even really talks to on this ship aside from Plum?... I flinch as I feel a hand on my shoulder and l look to meet Plum's visor looking into mine.

"I know this will be hard for you as well... But a few weeks apart is better then your instincts making you rape her, right?" She explains and I nod softly. I don't think I could ever personally forgive myself if I ever raped Pumpkin. She said she's saving herself for her husband... She's said that ever since we became friends in the training academy. I take a deep breath to calm down.

"Right... Could... Could you let me off for the day?... i wanna go to my room and rest..." I say and she nods.

"Of course Ghost. You go ahead and go to your room. I'll deal with this." She says, handing me the huge bottle of pills. I smile weakly at her as thanks before going into the vent and heading in the direction of the rooms. I heard the soft echoing chatters of my crewmates through the vents.

"Spirit!?"

I felt my heart sink as I heard Pumpkin's echo voice. It didn't sound as if she was yelling into the vent but she was definitely yelling loud enough to overpower the other crewmates' chatter. She sounded so... Scared and confused... Not to mentioned worried... I held myself back from rushing to the voice of her voice to pop out of the vent and join her side. Showing I was just fine, more then likely being a play punch on my arm and a hug... I shake my head and continue through the vents.

_Remember what Plum said..._

I felt ice cold fear in my veins as I imagined Pumpkin's crying face as she screamed for me to stop but instincts only made me go harder against her. Filling her to the hilt without her consent. I frown and climb out of the vents. Going to my room and inputting the code. The door opens and I head inside.

_I won't let that happen._

I think, getting determined that everything will be fine. I take off my helmet and boots. Morphing into my naked human form.

_Just do as Plum instructed. The month will be over soon enough._

I put on a t-shirt and some pajama pants before going to my bed, climbing into the warm covers. Feeling my heart beat slowly calm down. I yawn softly, tried from the events of today. My eyes felt heavy as I relaxed and closed them. Taking another deep breath to collect myself.

_Just remember... what she..._

My thoughts stopped as I lost my consciousness to sleep and floated into the void of peaceful dreamless sleep.


	4. Where the friendship truly began part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is going to school and is always annoyed by this orange classmate. She never gives him a break. This orange crewmate in question is just enjoying the reactions she gets from messing with the white suited impostor classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter away from the craziness and telling of how this friendship even started in the first place.
> 
> Basically a LONGGG flashback.

I walk to my next class, alone. Walking past rowdy people, no matter if they were my species or human, still in training along with myself. They talked about the future, what they wanted to do in life, their opinion on different species either they're talking about humans or impostors, who they banged recently, who is dating or has a crush on who, and etc etc. Very boring in my opinion but then again I don't really have an opinion from some people's point of view.

I huff at that thought and look out for my next class. "Wires and other electrical doings" they so cleverly named the course, trying to appeal to first years like myself. I especially loathe this class and all because of one person. I grimace as I remember her name.

_Pumpkin... The only orange crewmate in the whole classroom..._

I frown as I can hear her loud voice talking and laughing as I near the class. I stop in front of the door. Pondering if I should skip or not. I honestly hated this game she's forcing me to play. Being a loner tops being some social butterfly, least that's my opinion. I doubt she's noticed all her friends are also fake, that makes me smile just a little. I hear the words they mutter behind her back and the dirty spot they leave on her otherwise shiny reputation as a human.

I take a deep breath before walking in.

"Hi _Spirit_!"

I cringe as I hear her voice call out to me. Disgust picking at my soul as I hear the annoying nickname she gave me. At least this one I can retaliate a bit on.

"Pumpkin spice." I huff at her as I pass her. Smiling as I see her scoff and give a soft "ugh" under her breath. I go to my seat in the back, watching in distaste as she stands from her seat and heads over to me.

_Please just leave me alone._

"So how's Spirit doing today?" Pumpkin purred, her voice sickly sweet. I grumble unhappily and ignore her. Getting my notes out for class and my homework I finished last night in my dorm.

"Sounds good. Hey not to be a bother but could I please have your homework? Huh Spirit pleaseee?" She starts to beg, getting on my nerves as I know from experience she won't shut the hell up unless she gets what she wants from me. I silently pick up my homework and shove it into her hands. She gives a small squeak of delight that makes my skin crawl.

"Aw! Thank you Spirit!" She hums happily and goes to her desk to write down my homework. I huff and look ahead at the board. Writing down what we're talking about today on the top of the page that will house my notes for this lesson. Other people start to flood into the classroom as the bell gets closer to ringing. Pumpkin's "friends" go to her and they start to talk about some shit while squealing and yelling way too fuckin loud. This seems to be a common trait with females, making me grumble and internally felt my disinterest in the women in this school inflate. Some weren't too bad I guess. Those being teachers and females with sense.

"Here you go." One of Pumpkin's "friends" gives me back my homework and I mutter an annoyed 'Thanks' as I take it back. Feeling better to have it back until I looked at the paper and saw she doodled little ghosts on it and even a small headstone. I glance up and glare at her as Pumpkin and her 'friends' watch my reaction and giggle. I huff and the bell rings. people run to take their seats as the teacher gets in front of the class to teach. Thankfully Pumpkin isn't stupid enough to try and mess with me as the teacher is teaching class. I thanks the stars for the bit of peace as I listen to the teacher and start to take notes.

_Please don't think I doodled on my homework myself..._

* * *

I yawn softly and grumble, unhappy with today. Pumpkin was relentless today. I honestly can't understand how some people stand her enough to stand around her for more then one second. I stretch outside the library, just done studying for the quiz on communication codes. Well- Studying as in me reading a few sentences of the review, zoning out, realize I'm zoning out so I refocus and read the page again, zone out again, and on and on. I sigh in defeat, I can never focus too long on one thing anymore. Another side affect of the pills. The older and longer you go without a mating partner the stronger the dose till you get a permanent dose as an adult.

_How fuckin fun and wonderful to be an impostor._

I admire the night. The stars were out along with the two moons this planet had, I took a deep breath. Scenting the honeydew on the grass and the scent of just pure night time. I let out a relaxed sigh, one of my favorite scents right next to right after it rains... I walk down the stairs and head to my dorm but stop as I hear the soft sound of...

_Crying?_

I focus my senses on the sound. A primal instinct but nothing lethal. More of a fight or flee response but I doubt I'll need to fight or flee at all. I stay close to the shadows as I quietly head to the sound, the person in question surely couldn't be an impostor... They would know how much noise they were making with heir sobbing and expose their hidden location. I hold my breath as I know the person crying is on the other side of this wall. I turn the corner and my interest peaks along with a twist of disgust in my gut.

"Pumpkin?" I ask softly. I know it's her from her dumbass accessory and suit. She jumps and her visor shots from one place to the next, seemingly frantic.

"H-Hello!?" She called out, her voice full of fear, "Who's there!?"

I felt indecisive about the situation. On one hand I could scare Pumpkin really good. She looks like she's seriously freaking out. On the other hand... This girl sounded like she is on the brink of tears, I'm not one to really watch people suffer like some of my impostor species. I give a soft sigh and watch as Pumpkin quickly looks over to me and starts to mess with the mini flashlight that's given to everyone on campus incase another of my kind feels like sabotaging the lights as a prank. Harmless but it gets them expelled and sent out to another school to restart everything from their first year to graduation.

_Damn it all..._

"B-Back off! I have a weapon and I'm not scared to use it!" Pumpkin hells and holds up a little box opener. I chuckle, that wouldn't do a lot of damage but it's smart if I was just a human.

"Spice." I say softly, grabbing her arm that held out the 'weapon', "Spice calm down it's me."

I kept my voice gentle. I saw her whole body tense before slowly relaxing. Her hand holding the mini flashlight moves to go over my hand that was grabbing her upheld arm.

"...Spirit?" Her voice quivered with so much relief and thankfulness I gave a soft smile, forgetting for a second she couldn't see it. I didn't like too much how she was gripping onto me as if she was stuck at sea and I was her lifesaver but... She's shaking like a leaf and I could smell salt, more then likely her tears. She gave a soft hiccup and she dropped everything in her hands and stepped closer to me. I saw her green eyes were filled with fear but more relief then anything, tears going down her freckled covered cheeks. I frowned at this sight, I've never seen her cry before and it honestly...

"You're shaking... What happened?" I ask and watch as she starts to sob out a story I couldn't understand even if I tried to decipher it for the rest of my life.

_Okay this is getting nowhere..._

I sigh softly and use my tendrils to take off her helmet. She flinches at first and goes to get it back, her swiping hand completely missing it and instead touching a tendril. I carefully get closer and start to wipe away her tears. She jerks back at the first touch and I sigh softly.

"Spice it's just me. Calm down, seriously. What happened?" I ask again, being more cautious with my movements, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She sniffles and takes a few deep breaths, putting a hand over mine and relaxing finally. I noticed she kept touching me at least one place. Her free hand grabbing the tendril that helped talk off her helmet, my other tendril still held her helmet.

_Probably to make sure I don't leave her here in the dark..._

"I-I was just getting ready for bed and... And I heard a... A scream... Then another... A-And another..." She shook softly and tears started to go down her face. I frowned softly, pulling her closer to me with a few tendrils. She let go of my tendrils and instead opted to wrap her arms around me in a hug as she kept crying.

"It's okay... It's all gonna be okay... Now... Tell me the rest." I say softly, wrapping my arms around her along with my tendrils. She chocked a bit on her words, making me use a hand to start rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I came out of my room and saw these... These impostor guys just... Just grabbing girls and..." She cried out and started to shake like a leaf. I frown and felt my heart drop.

_No wonder she's so scared..._

"I-I quickly put on my suit and ran out. A few girls were running with me but-" She choked and started to sob, obviously unable to continue. I pulled her a little closer to me. Making soft, saddened trills. I quickly made myself quiet down and start to give quiet, comforting chirps and trills.

"You don't have to continue... I get the picture sadly..." I say softly and realization snaps into me. I pull back a bit but her grip on me gets righter and she looks up at me. I felt my frown grow as I see tears in her eyes and face.

_I always said I wanted something bad to happen to her but I didn't mean this universe. Just- A bad grade on an assignment or have to rewrite an essay?? Not this fucking shit!_

"Are you okay with me being here?" I ask softly and she immediately nods, sniffling, "But why? I'm an impostor too..."

She quickly shook her head no, swallowing a sob so she could talk.

"N-No! Y-You're way better then the monsters that broke into the girl's dorm-" She choked out and I give a soft nod. Patting her back.

"I-I feel safer with you then any other male impostor- No matter how much I bug or annoy you- You don't lash out-" She whimpers, "I-I'm sorry- I'm sorry for everything Ghost just- Please don't leave me here all alone in the dark- I-I don't wanna be a sitting duck for some monster rapist-"

She begged, her tone of voice made my heart crack a bit. I sigh loudly, watching her face go to one of horror. I wipe away her tears with a few tendrils.

"I'm not gonna leave you here in the dark. You may be a pain in the ass but you don't deserve this. Ay of this." I reassure and she give a sob of relief, smiling weakly.

"Thank you Ghost... Thank you..." She cried softly into my chest. I felt weird with her saying her actual name, preferring Spirit. I mentally huff in disappointment.

_Damn it she brainwashed me..._

"Now... What do you wanna do? I'm sure someone has called the police already..." I ask and she still cried softly. I rub my fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down again.

"I-I don't know- I'm so tired..." She whispered. I finally take notice she's stopped shaking but she's putting all her weight on me and the tendrils holding her, I look at her face to see her eyes half lidded and she's starting to fall asleep. I take note of this and wake her a bit before asking this next question.

"Do you want me to take you with me? I'm going to my dorm room. You can take the bed and I can find something to do on the floor." I explain the plan and she perks up at the mention of a bed, nodding happily. I take this as the sign of 'Please do' and pick her up bridal style. It was wild how little she weighed in my arms, light as a feather.

_Then again I am a strong as hell alien and she id definitely not as heavy as the weights I gotta lift in gym class..._

She rests her head on my shoulder as I make the trip to my dorm. Guys in the dorm building should hardly take notice of her scent with how many girls other guys bring home. The scents more often than not get lost on one another unless you seriously know what you're looking for. I keep my senses high, avoiding anyone who could be out in the halls. I use a tendril to open the door leading into the stairway. I keep my hold on her as I pick up the scents of a few aroused males faintly. They rushed down the fire escape stairs. I felt pumpkin's weak grip get stronger on me, I looked at her and she looked worried. Must of seen the change of expression on my face.

"W-What's wrong?" She asks, voice full of fear and almost to a whisper. As if her voice would be the thing that doomed us both to suffer what she saw in the girls dorm. I give her a soft reassuring smile, she looked shocked and I raise a brow before I realize-

_This is the first time I've ever smiled in front of her or even at her-_

"Nothing, just relax. We're almost there." I say softly and continue walking once again. Heading up the stairs, being careful not to move the cargo I'm carrying too much as I take big strides.

_Floor 2... Floor 3... Floor 4... annddd Floor 5. Home floor, sweet, home floor._

I peek out of the door and heighten my senses heighten again. There was a strong scent of the resident party animal and a small group but it was faint and stale. More then likely gone for a few hours now. I sneak out of the stairway, making sure the door didn't creak as I closed it. I felt my bootsteps as light as possible. Ignoring the faint sound of some guy getting absolutely railed down the hall. Course humans have no decency to be quiet. I huff as I look down to see how my cargo was doing. Pumpkin more then likely doesn't hear the sounds as she's half asleep.

_And she doesn't have impostor senses and hearing... Lucky._

I go to my door and have a tendril hold her, she jumps awake with a start at this change but calms down once she notices she's not falling to the floor and... Guessing from her strong jumpstart... What her brain thought was her death. I chuckle softly and she glares sleepily at me, I ignore her heat filled gaze as I type in the code to my room. The door unlocks so I open it and close the wooden door behind me, closing it just incase any horny male feels a bit too excited by a girl finally being on this floor of the dorm. Pumpkin takes this chance to look around my room from where I stood. Pretty standard for a guy in training. Or maybe not. I only know my own room after all.

My room was organized. We were currently in my living room that was connected to my small kitchen. I walk over to my couch and set her down to sit. She yawns softly and rubs her eyes. I walk into my bedroom and pick up a few pieces of trash before heading back to throw it in the trash bin next to the kitchen but find Pumpkin at the end of the hallway. Apparently awake enough to check my place out. I brush my anger away, of course she wants to check the place out.

_Something to keep her mind off it and, not to mention, make sure I don't have secret roommates._

"Don't worry you won't find anything unsavory." I speak up and chuckle as I watch her jump. She pouts and crosses her arms.

"I-I wasn't-" She started but I walked past her and to the trash bin, nodding softly.

"Mmhm. Mmhm. Definitely making sure every nook and cranny of my room is checked. Watch out you don't find my porn collection." I put the trash away and look back to find her face a scarlet red with embarrassment. I snort and shake my head.

"I'm kidding Pumpkin. I'm not really allowed to have porn in the dorm anyway." I reassure, going into the kitchen as my stomach howls with hunger. I watch Pumpkin cringe softly as the sound of her name passing my lips like I did when she said my name. I grab a cereal bar and take off my helmet. Setting it down on the table before starting to eat. My eyes lazily scan across the room before stopping at a surprised Pumpkin. I raise a brow and bring my sharp teeth down on the food in my hand, relishing the taste. Drooling a bit even as I ate from how much hunger clawed at my stomach.

"... What?" I ask through the food in my mouth, watching as Pumpkin got closer. Her face full of amazement as her green eyes scanned my face. I slowly kept chewing the bite of food in my mouth as it looked like she was memorizing my face as if she'll have an exam on it later in the year.

"I've never seen your face this close before..." Pumpkin said, in awe, "I really expected you to be uglier..."

I snort and smile, she quickly slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Why thank you, I try my best in the looks department." I snicker as she tries to talk but her voice dies in her throat, face red once more. I finish my food and throw away the wrapper, walking past her and to the hall. I look back at her to find her watching my every move.

"Ghost I didn't-" Pumpkin stuttered out and I cringed again at the sound of my real name leaving her mouth.

"Spirit." I say and she perks up, tilting her head a bit.

"What..?" She said softly and I smile at her, leaning on the entrance of the hallway.

"Just call me Spirit, you idiot. Ain't that the name you gave me?" I say and a small smile forms on her face before it widens to a smirk.

"If I'm an idiot then you're a moron Spirit." She teases as she walks past me and down the hall, peeking into the first room only to find it was the bathroom.

"Well I'm a moron that does his homework." I snicker and walk past her, going into my kind of organized room. I had a few textbooks around but they were more for decoration then anything else. Pumpkin huffs and enters the room with me. I go to look at her but quickly look away as she starts to take off her suit. My face flushing red with the sound of the zipper and the suit falling to the floor. Her feet hitting the floor as she took off her boots.

_Is she seriously getting naked right now!? What the absolute hell!!_

"Spirit you know you can look at me right?" Pumpkin asks and I cover my eyes.

"Be gone Pumpkin spice thot!" I yell and hold my hand up to her. There was silence before I hear her start to almost bust a gut laughing.

"Spirit I'm not naked! I'm literally wearing my pajamas!" Pumpkin says and keeps giggling. I hesitate before glancing a look back. Sure enough she had a white shirt on along with some spaceship pajama pants. I look at them for a moment before pointing at them.

"Space." I state and she snorts, looking down at her pajama pants.

"Yeah. You can get out of your suit too. I'll look away if you wanna change." Pumpkin says and I shyly look away. I could sleep in either form honestly. Plus if anything does happen I'd much rather be in my suit form, ready to attack and not scared about any clothes getting ripped and ruined. While I think I watch as pumpkin puts her suit on the side, I realize I have a tendril still holding her helmet and hesitantly put it on top of the little pile she made. She looks at me expectantly now and I play with my hands as a nervous tick.

"Well I don't really need to... This suit is actually my body." I explain and Pumpkin stares at me for a second before realization hits her face. Cheeks dusting a faint rosy tint.

"... Well that explains how warm you were..." She mutters shyly. I hum in agreement as I take off my boots and put them to the side. We stood there in silence for a moment. I felt curiosity in my throat as I looked at her.

_Well... What now?..._


	5. Where the friendship truly began part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost and Pumpkin bunk for the night. Their enemy relationship is questions but they see each other as friends now more than ever.
> 
> Though they still annoy and tease the hell out of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants a song that's basically this book's anthem then listen to "Feelings" by Maroon 5. There's more songs I kinda got in mind for the theme song but this one makes me bang my head the most.
> 
> Also fanart at the end??? Whatttt??? Lesss gooo!!!
> 
> The tag "slow updates" be real also writer's block

_Well... What now?..._

That truly was the question at the moment as we looked at each other. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling a bit awkward.

"Um... Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" I ask and she shakes her head softly, frowning. My senses picking up the scent of fear.

"N-No- That wouldn't be right. I can sleep on the floor while you sleep on the bed-" Pumpkin starts and I just shake my head.

"No no- You've been through a lot tonight. I'm not gonna let you add back pain to it." I argue and I feel like we're gonna be at this all night. I swallow a lump in my throat, going to my night stand and taking my pills. I know I'm not scheduled to take them till tomorrow but I honestly don't wanna risk even a drop of my instinct leaking out.

"What's those pills for?" Pumpkin asks and I look at her, she sat on the bed and looked at the bottle curiously. I felt a cold sweat cover me as I closed the pill bottle and looked at them.

_There's no way I can tell her what these do... Not after what she has witnessed... Plus what this would entail..._

"Allergies." I simply state, putting the bottle down. I hear Pumpkin hum in acknowledgement. I turn to her and play with my hands once again. Pumpkin crawls onto my bed and goes under the covers. I perk up, glad she finally made her choice.

"Well see you in the morning Pumpkin." I chirp as I go to turn off the light.

"W-Wait!" She quickly speaks up and I freeze, looking back at her. She's sitting on the part of my bed closest to the wall, a lot of space left. I raise a brow at this.

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask, she grabs the blanket and start to play with it a bit. Obviously having trouble saying what she wants to. I stand there, waiting patiently.

"I.. I don't wanna be alone..." She says, her voice soft and full of embarrassment. I felt a twang of annoyance. Sighing and turning off the light. She jumps as her sight is basically taken from her aside from the gentle moonlight coming through the window in my room. I, however, could see as if every light was still on in the room thanks to my night vision. I walk to the bed and sit down at the edge of it. Pumpkin looks at me, shaking softly again, I hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. I'll stay here till you fall asleep." I reassure her and she sighs softly in relief. I watch as she gets comfortable once more, scraping around my bed for something before sitting up and squinty eyes look. I tilt my head a bit and raise a brow.

"What are you looking for?" I ask and watch as her face goes scarlet. She huffs softly and lays on her side. I wait for an answer but it stays quiet so I push a little more.

"What's wrong Spice? What were you looking for?" I ask softly and she huffs. Hugging herself, frowning a bit.

"I um- I usually cuddle with something as I sleep..." She shyly explains and I take the hint, looking around to maybe hand her something but... That couch pillow is way too hard for someone to hug and that's about the only thing. I suddenly get an idea that I don't like too much but it looks like she won't sleep till she gets what she wants. I frown and form a tendril, grabbing it and nudging Pumpkin.

"Here. Take this." I huff and she take it. Flinching softly when I make my tendril tap her hand. She retracts her hand and looks at it as if a fire burned it. She looks up at me with bewilderment.

"Your... Tendril?..." She asks softly and blindly reaches out once again, grabbing my tendril and pulling it closer to her. I nod softly but she doesn't see it. Pulling my tendril close to her face and messing with it a bit. I smile softly as I watch her examine it with amazement. I make it move and gently tough her face at which she decides she doesn't want it so close to her face and holds it out as far as her arm will reach.

"Well you just said you can't sleep without cuddling up to something and I sure as well ain't sacrificing myself so you get a tendril I can scrub clean later." I explain and she huffs, laying down but pulling the tendril close to her. I feel how arm she is, my tendril wrapping around her arm a bit but she frowns and pulls away a bit. I quickly stop and uncoil it from her arm.

"Sorry-"

"I-It's fine. Just... Don't move it too much and I'll be asleep in no time." She yawns softly and brings my tendril closer to her. I could faintly feel her slow breaths on it. She seems to relax and pull it even closer to her. I watch as sleep slowly sinks into her features. It made my own eyes feel heavy. She half opens her eyes and looks at me or where she thought I was. She was close enough, just a few inches off.

"This doesn't mean anything... I don't like you like that." She states flatly, even through the sleep I could tell for the first time ever since I met her... She was dead serious. Which made my situation better.

"Good. Cause I don't like you like that either. Stop worrying about bullshit and go to sleep." I huff and she yawns softly. Humming a sorry before laying there with her eyes closed, her breath slowly becoming more shallow and longer. I watched her sleep for a second before trying to remove my tendril from her embrace. Quickly finding that my efforts were futile thanks to her grip on it and not to mention how she curled around it. If I wiggle it too much I'm sure I'll wake her up. I sigh softly.

_Even as she sleeps, she's annoying..._

I take my defeat with grace as I carefully lay down as far from her as I can. On the edge of the bed as I got comfortable. My tendril still in her vice grip. I sigh softly and rest my head on my arm, closing my eyes as I try to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I groan softly as I wake up from some unknown force poking my face. I lazily open my eyes, seeing a Pumpkin almost in her full suit. Her helmet under her arm.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" She asks, perky and kinda loud as always. I hum softly, unamused. I sit up and retract my tendril that laid on my stomach, put there by a waking Pumpkin more then likely.

"Not good. I had someone tugging on my tendril all night." I grumble and watch with interest as Pumpkin's freckled cheeks turn a faint shade of red. She huffs and looks away, I sleepily snicker and get out of bed. Stretching and hearing a few satisfying pops.

"Well uh- I guess we can go ahead and leave for school!" She says, trying to change the subject. I look at her and walk out of my room. I hear her follow as I go into the kitchen and make a bowl of cereal.

"What are you doing?" Pumpkin asks which I think is a stupid question. I look at her as I start to eat the sugar filled meal in a bowl.

"Eating breakfast? Why is this new to you?" I ask and she huffs, crossing her arms.

"No! I just don't eat breakfast!" She states and I raise a brow as I keep eating.

"What do you mean you don't eat breakfast? Isn't that like- The most important meal of the day for you humans?" I ask and watch as she sits on my couch not too far away from where I stood. Her arms still crossed as she seemed to pout about me having the nerve to eat breakfast.

"Well for some. I don't really eat it. Maybe once but I don't eat it ever day." She explains and I nod softly.

"Understandable." I say and finish my food. Heading to the door, I look back and see her clearly hesitating.

"Well?..." I say, motioning to the door and she's quiet as she grips her suit a bit.

"I don't... I don't wanna go out there..." She said softly. I raise a brow and ponder a bit. She didn't wanna go outside cause she's scared of the other impostors... I sigh softly as I think of a conclusion.

"I can protect you." I offer and she perks up and straightens her back a bit.

"You... You will?" She says, her tone a bit more light hearted. I smile softly and nod.

"Of course. Just... No more messing with me okay? Also do your homework." I add in the last part and she laughs, calming down before nodding.

"Okay. Now can you do me a favor and walk with me to school? For today... At least?..." She asks, clearly unsure but I hold my hand out to her.

"Sure. Just hold my hand till we leave the dorm so no guys try to hit on you." I replay and she gives a relieved sigh before taking my hand. We walk out of the dorm no problem and head to school. We stop holding hands as we walk together. My thoughts wonder as I think.

_Hopefully this won't be a short time deal and she'll leave me alone for a while..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome! Don't be scared! This is the fanart corner! I will put fanart here! I can show any fanart you give me here (with your written permission of course), along with your username with it (again if you want me to). If you don't know how to turn in fanart then please look up a YouTube video or Google! That's how I learned to insert pictures and make page breakers!

This fanart is by Mimikyu!

"Welcome to Friendzone, Ghost!"

"Ghost: Spice I'm sorry for abandoning you...

Pumpkin: I forgive you! It's bad to get mad if you're expecting, you know?

Ghost: W-what?

Pumpkin: I'm so happy spirit! Leaf was so happy that he wanted to call his parents!

Ghost: *Notices leaf leaving the ship*

Pumpkin: Aren't you happy, spirit?

Ghost: ..."

Thanks so much Mimikyu! You captured the character really well lmao. Don't be shy to turn in your art guys! Hell you've seen mine! If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me! I'm the an artist like you guys lmao.


	6. I make distance out of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled program!
> 
> Ghost does what he's been told. Even if it costs his best friend to slowly become more and more lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Christmas is here! I know I've been gone a good while but it's cause I've been way too busy and these days have just flown by.
> 
> I'll try to lost more regularly but I can't promise anything
> 
> My poor readers ;-;
> 
> Have any of y'all stuck around?

I open my eyes to hear nothing but my alarm, my breath coming out a puffs of white clouds from how cold it was on the early artificial morning on the ship. I sit up and rub the back of my head, I had a pounding headache from hormone withdrawal... Damn outburst yesterday... I slap my alarm clock off and lay back down. Staring at the ceiling as I think back on everything that happened yesterday. I frown softly.

_That surge of need came out of literal nowhere... If I'm not careful will I not be able to stop myself?..._

As my thoughts wondered around a more deep and primal part of me purred at the thought of pushing Pumpkin on the nearest surface and pumping her full. I shake my head of the arousing thoughts and huff. Feeling more hopeless as I cover my face with my icy-to-the-touch hands.

_Maybe it's better we be separated... It's only a month... We'll be fine._

I mentally comfort and prepare myself for today and the next few weeks to come. Going no where near Pumpkin, not looking at her, not talking to her, and not even acknowledging she's there. I sigh.

_I sound like a complete asshole but this is better then... That..._

I uncover my face, my eyelids heavy as I felt there was a pit in my stomach. My head kept pounding as I scooted to the edge of my bed. Pulling myself away from the heaven that was my warm, soft bed. Stepping into the cold, hard reality that made me wish I was never born an impostor. I rub my face and slap myself to wake myself up completely. These stronger pills made me quickly realize they made me more tired then my usual ones. I groan as I shifted into my suit form and struggle to put on my snowy, white boots.

_Great... Just another thing to add to the list of problems... I seriously need a hot coffee._

I clean the visor of my helmet and put it into place. After making sure I had everything I needed I went to my door and put in my pin. The door slid open with a soft hiss and revealed an angry looking Pumpkin. She had her orange suit on but I saw her angry green eyes that also had sadness mixed into them through her visor. She had her hands on her hips and was posed as a scolding mother would be to her mischievous child. I instantly tensed up. I can't even ghost her like I wanted- Hell Ghost is my name and I can't even act like one! I snapped back into reality as I heard Pumpkin sigh softly, it sounded... Sad...

"Where did you go yesterday? I was so worried..." Pumpkin asked, her voice soft. Trying to reassure me what I did wasn't wrong but the confusion was still there. I looked into those green eyes, thinking of a field of clovers that once existed on Earth. I let out a small noise of my own. She tilted her head, not knowing the noise was a held back whimper. It hurt to see her like this. My heart was battling anything my mind was giving it for me to just tell her it wasn't anything and stick to her hip once again. Let her scent fill my senses and her amazing personality invade in my brain. I almost said fuck it and stayed with her like I usually would... Almost...

"Talk to Plum." I say, keeping my voice almost mechanical as I could. Trying to walk past her but it proved futile as she stepped into my path once again, raising a brow through her visor.

"I don't wanna talk to Plum. I wanna talk to you." She responded back, her voice stern and in a matter-of-factly tone. I swallow a lump in my throat, having no idea how fast my body would start to be immune to the stronger pills with how close me and Pumpkin were at the moment. I kept my cold expression on my face as I felt my heart start to crack more. Pushing gently past her without glancing back at what I'm sure what a hurt expression on that beautiful freckled face.

"Spirit- Spirit wait!" Pumpkin called after me. I felt her hand on my back. It felt so... warm... I started to feel my restraint dwindle. I run to the nearest vent and duck inside. Pumpkin struggles to open it as I had and just stood on top of the vent. I looked at my tablet for my nearest task. Not needing any coffee after how adrenaline pumping that situation was. Letting out a breath I had no idea I was holding.

"Fine! Be that way!" Pumpkin's voice rumpled through the vent. A frown grew on my face as I heard how saddened she sounded. Almost on the brink of tears kind of sad... This fact made me feel much more lonely then I did a few minutes ago in my room. I felt the ghost of what was her hand on my back. My body craving more of her touch and a primal urge starting to flare up but I quickly shook the thought out of my brain. Taking a deep breath as I tried to restrain myself once again. It felt like I was going against everything I stood for to her by allowing these thoughts to enter my mind. I left out the breath and open my eyes to view down the vent. I start to crawl through them as I make a mental map in my head what vent opening was closest to my first task. My stomach still rolled as it begged for food but I ignored it.

_Pumpkin is more then likely at breakfast... I can't risk going there. Hopefully she'll take my advice and talk to Plum too._

* * *

I finish half my tasks, only struggling with a few from how tired I was. I did all my short ones first and saved the long ones for last. Hoping to snag some coffee during lunch. Thankfully I haven't ran into Pumpkin all day except for this morning and that gave me plenty of time to cool down my primal instincts. Clearing my mind of any sexual thoughts of her that would usually fog my mind. Instead, I thought of space and describing my tasks instead. Mentally distracting myself really seemed to help things. Sometimes I would catch a whiff of her scent and that would make the thoughts and the dull ache of primal need start up again but I could quickly distract myself once again as I did task after task.

I started to walk to the cafeteria, feeling extremely weak from hunger. I knew I'd be okay to go eat lunch because Pumpkin rarely ate lunch unless I reminded and forced her to go with me to eat. Thus the long trek to lunch started. Every step felt heavier as if my boots were cinder blocks and I were being dragged down into the depths of the Ocean. The pressure started to crush me slowly, starting to leave nothing left but a crumbled shell of what I used to be.

"Hello?..."

I snapped out of my harsh ideas and a familiar scent invaded my being. I look in front of me and sure enough, there she was in her purple suit.

_Plum..._

"Hey..." I said softly, using my voice in the first time in hour but what felt like years. Plum smiled up at me through her visor.

"How's my patient?" She asked, I grumbled softly and looked down at the tablet that was still in my hands. Her smile faltered and she frowned softly as well.

"I see... I noticed you skipped lunch. You better be heading to eat lunch." Plum throws shallow threats but I knew there was no real bark or bite behind them. She's always cared about crewmates who were one her patients more for some reason... I always wondered if she ever fucked one of them as a result. I wouldn't be surprised. She's really soft and gentle when she's patching someone up or helping them bounce back from getting sick.

"Yeah... Are you going too?" I ask, feeling the loneliness start to consume me. I was never alone this long before in literal years. Plum nodded and I felt a tad better about the situation.

_Least I'm not completely alone..._

I lead the way and she follows me without any protest or unnecessary words. Just a peaceful calm and silence between us. I wish this was what me and Pumpkin had. Without the one sided tension and the other side's ignorance or just plain blind to what the affected side felt. I thought back to our training days. She was always on my side and felt like a close friend. Sometimes I'd sleep at her place or she'd sleep at mine. I remembered how I wished we were just roommates since we were connected at the hip so much that it seemed to a waste of time to just call and text each other through our school given tablets about what we're doing that night and what time we woke up. I wouldn't be surprised if she texted me through my tablet once again but work tablets didn't have a text messaging system like the training ones did as they wanted us to focus on our tasks and bonding with our own team instead of with people on other ships that would distract us from the important work of maintaining a spaceship.

Once we entered the cafeteria I looked around to find a few crewmates I barely talked to along with Leaf and his jackass friend. My hand clenched into a fist until I felt Plum put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked over to her and saw a soft, reassuring smile on her lips. I relaxed a bit and my hand unclenched it's fist. I took the lead once again as I headed to the kitchen to get some food. My impostor hearing not missing Leaf and his friend talk dirty about me and Plum all because we were impostors. I wished he'd say something like that about us in front of Pumpkin. Pumpkin would drop him faster then a hot potato. She hates people who despise impostors. She calls it speciesism. Like a racist but because we're a different species. Very clever mix on her part. My lips stretched into a somber smile as I thought about her. My body too weak for any primal enforced lewds to appear in my head. It felt... Peaceful to just think about her without the foggy lust glasses my primal urges force me to have. She her as the funny, beautiful, and clever woman she had grown up to be. Always gentle and caring when I'd ever be sick or hurt. A sigh left my lips.

_She's a true angel... Meanwhile I'm left to play the secret devil part along side Leaf. The massive asshole he was._

"Pick what you want Ghost." Plum said softly and I snapped back. My chest feeling a warm kind of fuzzy as I felt myself loving Pumpkin more and more everyday. She's perfect and I wish Leaf would just stop torturing her. I knew he had no interest in her in the slightest. Me walking in on him railing his best friend in the closet told me everything but I just couldn't bring myself to tell Pumpkin. It would break her heart...

_That's what I'm going right now..._

I grab a plate and put some food on it. Plum following my lead and grabbing her own plate. After we both got what we wanted, we walked over to an empty table. I started to eat and let my mind wonder through the memories I had of Pumpkin. How cute she looked when focusing and how warm her body was against mine when she's use me as a pillow. This faded away a bit of my loneliness as I my primal urges were still too weak from lack of nutrition to bother me. Plum at my side and starting to make some light conversation with me as we ate also helped. I smiled a bit into my meal.

_This will be a bit easier then I thought._


	7. What have you done...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost spends a few days with his new routine but doesn't sense trouble from Pumpkin until it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at THIS another one already on the books! Finally got time and another boost of no writer's block.

I open my eyes to stare at my ceiling once again like the many nights before since I started this lonely routine. Wake up, do half my tasks, eat lunch, finish my tasks, sometimes talk to Plum after work, and go to bed. That seemed to be on repeat until this damn rut is over. I searched the ceiling for anything. Answers... Comfort... But I only saw my plain old ceiling looking back at me. Unlike Pumpkin's ceiling that-

_Stop it._

I swallow down the strong primal urge that rose up like some bat out of hell. I can't really think of her anymore unless I was near starving other wise my primal urge would claw it's way up and remind me the more I did it, the more the pills stopped working... I sighed softly and sat up in my bed. Giving my alarm clock it's regular abuse before getting up and putting on my boots and helmet. I stop at my door for a second, clearing my mind of all thing's pumpkin and going into my autoflight mode as I tap in my code and leave my room.

I walk through the halls, going to very task on my list. Occasionally I'd pass another crewmate I didn't know well and we'd both give the usual "Hello" or "Good morning" as kind acquaintances should. I didn't know their name by heart and neither did they. It was a nice set up for an impostor like me. Course it doesn't mean I don't want friends. I just... Don't trust easy... With humans especially... Yeah I know, It really should be the other way around but...

I shake my head of the thoughts as I reconnect the power to a sector of the ship. Looking down at my tablet I saw I had one more task before I would allow myself to eat lunch.

_Medbay scan... Doesn't sound too bad. I can pick up Plum while I'm over there._

I smile weakly as it seemed it was gonna be a good a day as I can get. I walk out of Communications and start to head to MedBay. My bootsteps echoing in the empty halls. I get a sniff of something familiar and stop in my tracks. My head snapping to look into Electrical. The wall of wires and the hatch that held the light switches stopped me from looking any deeper inside but I knew that scent anywhere. I made myself lighter as I stepped inside, my steps hardly acknowledgable. I peek past the wall and see Pumpkin doing her best with connecting wires while Leaf stood there, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

I felt the false pack on my back disappear and my fins replaced it. My teeth also going into impostor form as I felt the primal urge roar in my blood along with something else. It was a mix of some feelings I'd have when Pumpkin would whisper something to Leaf and he's give this obviously fake smile back to her. My heart pounded as I felt my heart start to pound as if getting my body ready for a fight. I'm sure I'd be green if envy could color me. I did wonder what jealously's color was but I wasn't gonna stay and find out. I turned around and went to leave Electrical. That was the plan until...

I felt rage course through me as something seemed to grab my boot and trip me. Making a pain filled hiss leave my throat. I quickly try to regain myself so i can get out of there before-

"Spirit?"

_FUCK._

I froze as I tried to keep down every urge inside of me. Screaming at me to hold Pumpkin and take her for myself. Mark her as mine so no one will ever think of taking her from me.

_No no no! That's not what Pumpkin wants!_

"Spirit, are you okay?" Pumpkin asked me, her voice made a wave of peace go through my body. My body relaxed a tad before the urge came back much stronger then before. I scrambled to get up, freezing as I felt a gloved hand touch my main fin. The touches were soft and curious. I made a pleased thrill as I almost leaned more into it but I quickly made myself stand up and walk away. Not looking back, hearing bootsteps hot on my heels before a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face my worst fear right now.

"Spirit! That's enough!" Pumpkin said to my face, I saw her eyes were hard with pain. Not to mention loneliness. I stared back into them, my eyes in their impostor form as I panted a bit. It taking every cell in my body to stop myself from pouncing on her. I was starting to sweat a bit.

"Talk to me damn it! What the hell are these things on your back! Why are you avoiding me and running away from me like I'm dangerous!?" She asked, tears swelled in her eyes now. I felt my heart sunk as my face softened, wanting so back to wipe away any tears that rolled onto those beautiful freckled cheeks. Kiss those-

I grunt and jerk away. Forcing my fins to go back and have my pack appear was alone painful. Everything was painful as I made myself go back into my human form and walk away from a now sobbing Pumpkin. My heart hurt and my eyes stung as my own tears threatened to fall. I want to bad to hug her and comfort her. None of this was her fault yet... She's being punished for it just like I am...

I lean onto the wall a bit as I go into the MedBay. Plum working on some paper work before I came in. She Flashed a sweet smile at me and that was it. My tough walls shattered around me as my knees buckled and I crumbled into myself. Throwing my helmet away as I started to cry my heart out in the MedBay entrance. My heart felt like it was shattering from seeing Pumpkin in such a state. She looked miserable... I felt a hand be run through my hair as I cried into my hands. Plum was saying something but I didn't hear as my heart pounded in my ears. Still readying to fight anything in my path to get to Pumpkin and comfort my bestfriend.

_**SMACK!** _

My mouth slacked and went agape as I felt a stinging on my cheek. I put my hand on it and my teary eyes look up at Plum who stood over me with her tendrils out, arms crossed as if disappointed in me.

"Why?..." I ask softly, voice choking up as more tears threaten to fall. Plum sighed softly and crouched down and run a hand through my hair, trying to comfort me as though she didn't just leave a red imprint of a tendril smack on my face. She was treating me as if I was one of her hatchlings...

"You need to stop thinking about her, right now." Plum said and gestured down. I glanced down and saw my mouth open and sharpest teeth exposed that would only get shown as if I was impressing a mate. I grunted as I forced the mouth to close and disappear into my human form. It hurt... Like holding back a sneeze. Plum held her hand out and I took it, her strength helping me get to my feet. My body felt heavy as she walked me over to a medical bed and sat me down. She sat on a chair in front of me and put a comforting hand on my knee.

"Now, tell me what happened." Plum asked, her voice soft and reassuring. I felt tears sting my eyes again. Plum say this and got up, coming back with a box of tissues.

"Thank you... I'm sorry for... Losing my strength like this..." I said softly, my voice was pathetic but Plum didn't make any movement to tease me about her. Her aura felt... Calm... As if this was nothing more then a casual conversation with friends. She offered another small smile and grabbed my hand that was still to my side. Her eyes held warm friendship but there was also a bit of worry in them.

"It's okay Ghost. You're still strong, you sitting here proves it. Would you mind telling me what happened?" Plum asked again and I felt like I had a lump in my throat. I tried my hardest and swallowed it down so I could tell her.

"I-I was coming here to do my last task before lunch and when I walked past electrical and smelled... _Her_... I just wanted to peak in and see how she was doing-" I started, Plum shook her head but I continued, "I saw her in there with Leaf... Leaf looked so.. Bored... Like her couldn't give her the time of day to even talk to her... I just felt... So angry."

As I talked I felt my fins start to appear along like my impostor form come out. My mouth reopening once again. Plum watched but didn't comment, clearly waiting for the rest of the story. I felt my tendrils start to come out as I continued.

"I went to leave when I felt my fins coming out but... I tripped... Pumpkin ran over to help me up but I pushed her away and got up to leave. I wasn't fast enough and she grabbed my shoulder and forced to face her... Plum she looked so... So sad Plum... I couldn't do anything as I basically ignored her cry for comfort... I felt the girl that I love to cry on her own and she's crying because of me... I headed over here as soon as that happened..." I started to cry again and used tissues to try and wipe all the tears away before I soaked my body and had to go shower. Plum looked a bit confused and thoughtful.

"Strange..." She said softly, I perked up and tilted my head a bit. Trying to distract myself before the thoughts took over my entire being and forced me to do something I'd forever regret.

"What's strange?..." I ask but Plum turns away from me and goes to get a clipboard. Writing information down.

"Nothing you need to worry about..." She simply answered and I felt my stomach sink as I watcher her fill out the clipboard.

_Is she writing me up?..._

"Am... Am I in trouble?" I ask, still sitting on the bed and drying any remaining tears. My eyes felt dry and were more then likely blood shot. Plum laughed softly at the fear in my voice, shaking her head.

"While you were acting stupid it's not under my authority to write you up. Only the higherups can do that and I'm sure they'd care less about the local impostor acting up a tad since that's so common and nothing ever comes from it." Plum explained and put the paper away, still not telling me what it was but I felt it wasn't my business to know. She walked over to me and patted my knee again.

"Now... When you've collected yourself you need to go to your room and take more pills. After that we can go eat lunch. I'll be waiting for you in there okay?" Plum explained and I gave a soft nod. Focusing on pulling all my natural instinct back and bottling it up as I made myself go back to human form. It hurt to say the least... After that I got up and walked to the MedBay scanner. Stepping on the platform and starting the x-ray. I stood still as it gave out my health, height, age, weight, and what gender I was. Plum was still writing it all down after I stepped off and headed for the door.

"See you soon." I called from the doorway, looking back to a busy Plum. Still doing her new paperwork, she gave a wave and I started my trek to my room. Trying to avoid any risk of running into Pumpkin by going into the vents. Coming out near my door and punching in my code but.. Something felt wrong... That scent...

_Pumpkin?..._

Her scent smelled fresh and thick as if she stayed for a bit. I opened my door and glanced around. It smelled like she went through my whole room... As if looking for something... I walk to my bedside drawer as I expected to look at my large bottle of pills.

_Where are they...?_

I felt panic start to bubble in my chest as I dug through all my drawers. Searching in vain as I looked for my bottle of pills, sweating nervously as I ran through my room like some tasmanian devil from an ancient cartoon show Pumpkin made us watch. My one folded jeans and any human clothes on the floor along with my blanket and pillow as I searched desperately for my pills. I panted, erratic as I try to think if I brought it anywhere until it clicked. Pumpkin.. She... She knows my key code... she couldn't- I wanted to argue with myself but the evidence was filling my nose with every breath I took.

_Pumpkin... What have you done...?_


	8. A new prescription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost struggles to find a new bottle of pills to stop his growing need from snapping his last mental restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah. Christmas comin. Ho ho ho. Ya girl been naughty but then again who ever reading this is in the same boat.
> 
> Also comments and fanart are still appreciated! I know I've been gone a while but I still smile when I see you guys pop up in my feed.
> 
> This kinda sound like Chase Holfelder's "Animal" oop
> 
> Give it a listen. It's pretty good.
> 
> I am posting whenever I finish a chapter but I may hold off on that so I can space this out easier lol.

My hear drops in my stomach as I cover my mouth and nose but it's too late. Pumpkin's scent already triggered something... Something primal and... Dangerous... Tears pricked my eyes as my eyes turned into their impostor form, my heart racing as I run out of my room and away from her suffocating scent. A scent that drove me wild ever since my consciousness realized what my subconsciousness was hinting at years ago. When I had no idea I loved her. Only when I realized did this damn thing started. Some ancient urge telling me what to do, not caring about any new rules or regulations. Just primal need and desire.

_Some girls like that..._

I shook the idea from my head as I tried to regain control on my body. Not even noticing my back pack was gone and was replaced with fins. Fins that were used to confuse and attract the desired female with ease as another part would go in-

_No! No stop please!_

I cry out into my head but a sea of thoughts drown out the already faint voice of reason. Something inside was awake for sure now and it was fighting with everything it had to get what it wanted. Even if my heart and my consciousness were screaming no. I grabbed my head as I ran to the MedBay. Not trusting myself in the vents as that could trigger the primal energy inside of me to completely take over. I pass a few crewmates and say a fast sorry as I zoom by. Running to the only person I knew could possibly help me.

_Plum..._

I felt my teeth start to shift and change. I wasn't able to will anything back into their fake human form. I let out a snarl as I made a quickly turn to face and empty hall. MedBay in sight. A strong thud in my heart as something was desperately trying to crawl out.

**Accept it... It's part of you. You can't reject who and what you are.**

I run into MedBay. Passing Plum who was still doing the last of the paper work. I quickly grabbed my tablet and made the MedBay go into lock down. The thick metal doors quickly slid shut with a slam and I laid on my back. Panting so quick there was no way a human could do such a thing without hyperventilating and start to lose consciousness. However, I was regrettably still awake, my body remembering it's a fertile, male impostor and the female my body found suitable is stuck on this ship with no escape.

My eyes quickly scan the room, never resting in one place too long till I find it. I don't hear what Plum says as I launch myself as a cabinet filled with pills. My hands and tendrils searching for any that were big as my last pill bottle. Panic sinking in as I ran on adrenaline. My humanlike brain fighting with everything it had at the ancient evil that was seeded in my body.

"Ghost stop it!"

Plum yells and pulls me from her medicine cabinet. I fall back with a grunt. My fins, teeth, and eyes all stuck in impostor form. I get on my knees and start to literally beg for ANYTHING. Anything to stop what was happening. My tendrils moving erratically as they don't know what to do with themselves. The evil and good side of me fighting for dominance. It made my head pound and throb,

"I'll ask again. What happened!?" Plum asked, clearly looking worried. I swallowed, my throat feeling dry as extra fluids were being moved to where my mind saw fit. I point to the waters and she quickly grabbed once. I opened it and throw my head back as I drink it. It felt cool and refreshing on my dry tongue and throat. I cleared my throat a bit before hurriedly speaking.

"Pumpkin- She threw away my pills or hid them! I-I don't know what to do Plum! I-I'm scared! Please I don't want the evil side to-" I explained and started talking with my anxiety in my throat. I get met with a tendril holding me down.

"Now Ghost you listen to me and you listen good," Plum said, her voice firm and held venom. I froze and my tendrils went lip. Even my primal urge inside started whimpering like a hurt puppy as an angry female impostor was in front of us. Against much belief, female impostors were stronger then males in their full impostor form. I instinctually hated being at the end of her angry gaze with her impostor eyes.

"That part of you is not evil. It's biological and it's a part of you." Plum hisses and I whimper, turning my face away.

"N-No! This isn't me! It's some part of me that only wants to do harm!" I growl out, tendrils lashing wildly as I try to get out of her grip. Plum raises a brow.

"Really now? So... Think back. Was al it wanted to do was cause Pumpkin pain?" She asked, I glared up at her.

"Since what part in fucking space did you become my damn therapist Plum? Just give me some pills or something." I hiss and Plum frowns, shaking her head softly.

"Ghost- You just need to accept that part of yourself... I won't have more pills like that till we get to the base and even by then it'll be too late." She explained, I felt disbelief fill my body but I could see Plum was not kidding around as she got a somber look. My heart started to race as I felt the urges start to slowly consume me once again, not caring if Plum was still holding me down with one of her tendrils.

"What... What are we gonna do?" I ask softly and Plum hums, looking at the chambers she put me in before but shook her head softly. I raise a brow.

"Why not?..." I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Plum looked at me sadly.

"If I put you in there I still have to open it to give you food. You'll bulldoze me down and escape." Plum explained and I started to breath erratically as I saw the edges of my vision go dark.

"Now Ghost, don't- Wait Ghost stop!" Plum called after me. I wiggled out of her grip as the heavy metal doors in front of MedBay opened up to reveal-

**Freedom.**

****

I ran out as if my life depended on it. Looking around for something- Anything to stop this once again. I ran down the halls and skidded to a stop as I saw the cleaning closet. I ducked inside there and locked the door from the inside, barely hearing Plum call Pumpkin to MedBay from our small, hardly ever used walkie talkies. I curled up and hugged my knees to my chest, my tendrils helping me as I tried to hold on to the last of my humanity. Heart fluttering with anxiety.

****

_What's she gonna tell Pumpkin? Is she gonna tell her I'm some rapist on the prowl and that she should hide? No- No she wouldn't do that- But she should-_

****

**Keep her held there till I can arrive.**

****

I whine as tears fall down my cheeks. Heart pounding in fear for my friend. Unable to push the thoughts away as they appeared in my mind though- I noticed a slight change.

****

_It's... Gentle?..._

****

I watch the scene play out in my head, my humanity mixing up the once animalistic thoughts of taking her harshly against her will. Pumpkin still looked scared and distressed but she held onto my shoulders as I slowly bounced her up and down, m movements slow and caring. Not doing anything too harsh to her as I pushed my face into the crook of her neck. Peppering kisses on her most sensitive part, sucking a bit and leaving small love hickeys. Her not realizing it but I was marking her with my scent as she was distracted. It was more, loving then anything. I felt the mouth on my stomach open up, extra tendril slipping out to help hold and caress a phantom Pumpkin in my hold.

****

_No- No this is wrong- She doesn't want this... But... But she looked so sad earlier today and she threw out my pills... Was she hoping I'd turn back to normal?... Was this my new normal?... My humanity shattered and scattered into the ancient urge, mixing it up and making it more... Safe? Is that the right word for it?..._

****

I sighed softly and laid back, not hugging my knees to my chest anymore as I closed my midsection mouth with no resistance this time. I can control it again at leas but what does it matter? It's too late... I felt the urge more mix into my morals as I began to fell the battle inside of me stop. The flashes of what were to come still weren't ideal but they were at least more... Up to my style as it wasn't so rough and mean. Just gentle caresses and kisses I've been wanting to give her for years... Maybe Plum will tell her- Who knows. I couldn't pick which one I liked more, Pumpkin knowing I was coming to get her or her having no idea as I start to kiss her and pull her to me or push her back to the nearest surface. I definitely ain't gonna try and have her back face me as that will just scare her more. It was easier if I just... Took it slow and let her watch.

****

_Nothing to be afraid of. Just your best impostor friend wants to have his way with you and he hopes you don't hate him forever._

****

I sigh and put my head back against the wall. Yeah that definitely ain't gonna be it. A tendril wipes away my tears as I run a hand through my hair.

****

_Maybe if I stay in here long enough I'll cool off._

****

I relax and try to think more happy and less horny thoughts but my brain kept floating back to what my body wanted... No... What it **needed**.

****

I was surprised as I didn't feel my cock try to slide out but then again... Not having it flare up and it actually mix with my humanity made some things more controllable over others. My mind, however, was definitely against me. It kept making me think of her scent, how her beautiful freckled face would smile up at me, what she would taste like when I finally do get a taste of her, what her walls would feel like, her moans, her screams of pleasure, and everything in between.

****

I thrilled with pleased happiness as I kept thinking, fully consumed by the animalistic urge but somehow it felt... Nice... Like an old friend I threw out the door and mistreated for no reason but was ready and willing to come back with open arms.

****

_Maybe I can keep thinking about her for... just a little longer..._

****


	9. Ghost...? No way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin goes to MedBay to be met with an angry Plum. Plum started telling her horrible and bad things about her bestfriend so she leaves in a huff but little does she know it's all true.
> 
> Ghost finally makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter. Also shout out to @Elizabeth_Inkheart. Her books are really good and you can actually read them in public.
> 
> Though I do live on the dangerous side and read smut in public.
> 
> What's funny is that I read her books and I can't remember if I recommended her to read this or she found it on her own O-O
> 
> Either way love your story.

_**Pumpkin's P.O.V** _

I heard my walkie talkie spark to life as I worked in navigation. Maybe Spirit was right about Leaf cause it looked like he just ditched me at the first chance he could. My face fell and my heart sunk as I thought of him. He looked... So different to the last time I saw him. So reserved and... Just ignoring me... It felt like some bail go up my throat and start choking me as tears went down my face. I missed my bestfriend so much... I wanted to hug him and just be quiet as I enjoyed our time together once again. I suddenly felt confusion grow as I thought about it. The walkie talking sparked to life once more and made me jump a bit.

_"Repeat, Pumpkin come to the MedBay immediately._

I felt my heart drop as my mind immediately goes to the thought of Ghost. I don't really remember what those pills were for but they made him so... Distant... I hated it so I did what I thought was best for everyone. I went into his room and grabbed them, going to the trash shoot right after and shooting them out into the void of space. I felt a bit better when I did that but that was earlier. Right now I was going to the MedBay where I'm sure a furious Plum was waiting.

I turned the corner and faced the MedBay. Heart racing a bit.

_Is Spirit in there?_

My heart throbbed at the idea of seeing his smile again and hugging him close. Last time I saw him his back had... Fins? Was that something an impostor had? They looked... Very pretty. I secretly wanted to touch them more but it looked like that made Ghost uncomfortable so better safe than sorry.

I walk into MedBay and look around. Frowning a bit again as I saw Ghost no where to be found and an enraged Plum. Her tendrils seemed to be floating almost as she held them up. My face flushed with heat as I thought of Ghost's tendrils. They were gentle but every time they moved I could feel the strong muscle inside. Spirit told me once it was made of all muscle and no bones. I believed him after seeing them move so fluently. Plum glared at me as I walked to her. She hissed softly and I flinched.

"Have you any idea what you did?" Plum snarled softly, one of her tendrils moving to grab me but instead it grabbed my helmet and took it off. I raised a brow in confusion of her movement.

"I'm getting my bestfriend back?..." I say with a mix of ask. Plum didn't seem to like that answer as he face twisted into disgust. Disgust at m action and reasons more likely. She sighed softly and went to the beds, Sitting down on one and her tendril padded the one in front of her. I obediently walked over and sat on the edge of the opposite bed of her, looking at her with a raised brow.

"What's up?" I ask, wishing Ghost was here since all I really wanted to do was see him smile and maybe get a hug out of it to...

_I miss him so much..._

"Pumpkin, I know you don't realize it but what you did has made something very, very dangerous." Plum explains, her voice soft and her eyes filled with worry. I felt my stomach flip.

"Is Ghost okay? I didn't kill him did I!?" I ask, tears in my eyes as my heart twisted in pain at the idea of Ghost being gone forever all because I couldn't wait for him to come back... Plum was quiet as she stared at me before snorting, starting to giggle. I feel a wave of confusion mixed with fear.

"What's so funny?" I ask, heart still pitter pattering in my chest. Plum hummed and smiled.

"Oh nothing nothing. It's just... You're just as bad as him." She explained and I tilted my head a bit.

"What?" I press for more information but she waves me off and her smile turns serious once more.

"Nothing. Just... I have something I should of told you years ago when you joined but Ghost begged me to stay quiet so I did because he's just as much my friend as you are." Plum started to explain. I leaned back a bit to relax as she did. Knowing this was probably a lecture. I watched Plum take a deep breath. My heart still filled with anxiety as I my mind kept thinking thee worst had happened to Spirit. My Spirit...

"Those pills you threw away wasn't for some mild allergy or whatever else he told you. Those pills were made to hold back our primal urges." She continued and I felt confused once again.

"What? Come on, Plum be realistic. Ghost wouldn't lie to me." I say, defending my best friend but Plum just looked serious as she went to continue. One of her tendrils resting on my knee to try and comfort me.

"He lied because he thought it was best. We never thought you would do... This." Plum said and gestured to myself. I felt a hard stone of shame in the pit of my stomach.

"If that's true then... What's gonna happen?" I ask, fear intertwined with my fake confidence. Plum frowned still as she looked hopeless.

"Well... It all depends on what is going on in his head. I tried to help him mentally but he ran away before I could know it worked. I'm more scared for you if anything." She continued and I raised a brow.

_Me... Scared of Ghost?... Pff- Yeah and Impostors are bloodthirsty, horny killers._

"Yeah right, like I'll ever be scared of him. What do you think he'll do?" I giggled and Plum got a more stern look on her face.

"Pumpkin this isn't a joke. Ghost is out there without medication and his body thinks you're the perfect female to mate with." Plum explain, still serious but I just smiled at her and laughed.

"Yeah. Okay Plum. Next time keep your fanfiction to yourself. There's no way Ghost would ever think that." I said but my heart felt a little damaged as I said that, it hurt to say but I know it's true. I get up and grab my helmet, putting it on once again. Going to leave but a tendril wraps around my middle and forces me still. I look back at Plum with a raised brow.

Plum gave a sigh of defeat as she got up from the bed and approached me once again.

"Fine. Believe what you want. I tried to warn you. Just come to me after. I know you're on birth control so I know nothing till come out of it except.. Well.." She trailed off and I felt my face was hot as she said she knew I was on birth control. Well- Of course she knew. She supplies it to me every month when I need a refill.

"Bye Plum. Tell when you finish writing that piece of fanfiction so when I read it over I can cringe without you right in front of me." I playfully say and wave as I leave. Plum just stood there as she watched me go. I walked over to my next task. Huffing as I try to push away what she told me to nothing just anxiety in my stomach.

_Was she telling the truth? Is Ghost out there not who he once was? Was he going to... Was he going to rape me?..._

I shake my head as I keep working. Smiling a bit. No way would he do that. That's not the Spirit I know. He's better than that. She's just mad I threw away some pills is all.

I sigh softly with relief as I choose that she was just mad and was trying to make me worried. I should be excited! I'll see Spirit again! Then we can hang out and I can hug him to make him feel better! A smile appeared on my lips as I finished my task and continued on to the next one close by. I pass the cafeteria and feel my stomach growl.

_Well... Maybe just a little something._

I smile as I hear Spirit start nagging me about skipping lunch and that I should take more care of myself. I get in line and get a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. It was light so I wouldn't feel too heavy. I also grab a bottle of water. I sit down by myself and start to eat.

* * *

I walk out of the cafeteria. The taste of my sweet lunch still on my tongue as I finish my bottle of water to wash it all down. I throw the now empty bottle away and start heading to admin. I had to do card swipe which was honestly the easiest thing in my eyes. Spirit, however, hated this task with a passion. I giggle softly as I think about how mad he got when he struggled with it and start cursing out the card reader before giving up and giving his card to me. I got it on the first try and he started raging at the machine, yelling that it was speciest. Saying it wouldn't let him card swap because he was an impostor and not a human. The smile stayed on my face as I entered admin and went to the machine. I looked down and swiped my card with no difficulty. When I looked up at the entrance/exit I gasped softly.

There stood Ghost. His eyes reflected a bit in the dim lights of admin as he looked at me with... Something... His tendrils were out and floating on nothing like Plums but I think I liked his way more than hers. I don't know why though. I stood there, awestruck at my friend. He panted softly. I saw his teeth were in their impostor form, his tongue was also different. It was longer and... It looked almost like another tendril but it was smaller and pointed at the end.

He took a slow step to me and I flinched a bit. My mind coming out of it's awestruck state as it filled with what Plum said, panic in my heart as he took another step to me.

_Was he really going to rape me?_

I felt my knees try to buckle from fear(?). I definitely did not want this. He's my best friend after all. I-I don't like him like that- I'm waiting until I find someone I loved.

Spirit took another step closer and this time I took a step back. He didn't react as he walked up to me. I kept walking back until my back hit the wall. Spirit seemed to see this as an opportunity as he was suddenly in front of me and his tendrils caged me in. I looked into his eyes and finally knew the emotions inside.

His gaze hazed over with love and... A deep feeling of _need_.

I shivered as I felt his hand's ghostly touch go up my side and to my helmet. Undoing the latch and letting it fall to the ground next to us. He smiled softly at me as his hand held and caressed my face tenderly and with so much love I almost wanted to cry right then and there. I took a breath to say something but nothing ever came from it as his lips suddenly pressed against mine.


	10. I have always loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost finally gets what he's always wanted. Much to Pumpkin's displeasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy holidays! This is my present to you readers! Why don't you leave me a present in the comments?
> 
> The chapter you've all been waiting for. If you'd like to skip this then I understand. The next chapter will be up later.
> 
> I'm also vibing to Britney Spear's "[You Drive Me] Crazy" while writing this along with some other songs but I'mma keep those other songs secret ;3
> 
> Fanart at the END FINALLY YES!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYSSS!
> 
> My favorite song is "Carol if the Bells" and I've found theres some metal/rock versions so I'm totally jamming out thid holiday season.

_**Ghost P.O.V** _

_I'm kissing her- I'm FINALLY kissing her!!_

My heart danced in my chest as the butterflies in my stomach took flight. I could faintly taste peanut butter on her lips. She stood still, tense under my touch but I could care less. I was finally being able to do and say so much now with this new gust of confidence. I held the kiss as my had touching her face moved to run through that beautiful, red hair. It felt so silky soft against my fingers. Touching and holding her made what left like a gust of fresh air go into my lungs.

I broke the kiss and smiled at her. She looked stunned and honestly a little scared. My heart fluttered at the sight and what I was about to do next. My tendrils wrapped lovingly around her. I could feel the heat on her body and how l soft she was under this damn orange suit she had to wear. I wanted so bad to just rip it off of her and take in all of her beauty but I mentally shook my head.

_No... No it's too soon. Stay with what I planned in the cleaning room._

"I'm sorry." I said softly and pulled her body into mine, I wanted to feel every part of her against me until she was drenched in my scent. I felt her struggling against my hold which made something deep inside me thrill with happiness. My hold on her getting a bit tighter.

"N-No- Spirit don't do this." Pumpkin begged softly. The admin doors quickly shut with a loud slam that made Pumpkin flinch. I kissed her face as she started to tear up. Her green eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

"I don't know what Plum told you but I'm guessing she told you all you needed to know." I say, my voice just a gruff as I the sexual frustration built up over the years felt like weights on my shoulders. I moved to a chair and sat in it, pulling her to my lap as I felt my dick start to slide out from it's hiding spot. It was long but I don't expect it all to go inside though it does move and look like a tendril so maybe I get get a bit of it in. I licked my lips as I thought about it.

_No no. Another time. Remember this is her first._

"Spirit you can fight this! Just- Just don't give up just yet!" Pumpkin continued as one of my tendrils slowly unzipped her suit. She shivered in my hold as the cold air of Admin his her. I knew it was a little nippy in here which was perfect for the idea I had in mind. I took my hands off her and focused on her chest. Moving her suit out of the way to reveal a bra. I almost purred in delight as I wrapped my arms around her and unhooked her bra. Moving it out of the way as I looked at my prize. She whimpered on top of me and tears kept going down her face. I looked but as I saw one fall and went to her face again. Covering her face with soft kisses, a tendril wiping away her tears. They were either from sadness or fear it didn't really matter now.

"Spirit please-" She starts to beg once again until I kiss her lips and push my tongue into her mouth, careful with how much. I felt her jerk and her teeth bite my tongue a bit but I just give a pleased thrill as I taste her mouth. Her tongue trying to push mine out as I explore every part of her mouth. It all tasted like peanut butter and something sweet but that didn't bother me none. My tongue wrapped around hers and sucked on it gently. She hit my back repeatedly and I pulled back to let her breathe. My tongue going back into my mouth, she panted and her cheeks were a faint rosy color that stirred me up more but I kept going slow.

"Don't cry. I'll go slow and be gentle." I cooed softly, "Shouldn't you be happy? Our first time is going to be together."

"P-Please stop touching me..." She pleaded but I ignored her, kissing her cheek. I traveled down her her chest again and my dick throbbed at the sight. Her nipples were a bit darker then I imagined but that's fine. They were perfect, just like the rest of her... My hands went to them and cupped them. I smiled, they were so warm and soft. I squeezed one and Pumpkin tensed up once again. They also seemed to be squishy... I twirled her nipples with my thumbs. They felt hard against my touch and the chilly hair. Pumpkin was silent above me as I played with her nipples. 

"You're so beautiful." I said softly, Pumpkin shivered again. I grinned as I moved and took one of her nipples into my mouth as my now free hand ghosted her crotched. She jumped from the touches and caresses. I sucked and licked her nipple, winning me a quiet moan coming from her throat. I let go of that nipple and went to the other, my free hand going to my crotch and rubbing while the other left her groin and went to rub the now wet nipple. I could smell her arousal. I was almost a drug as I just wanted more and more of it. More of her moans and more of her scent. My dick twitched and ached for attention but I ignored it. The plan was to make her cum first so she has an easier time with my dick.

I keep teasing her groin as I lick and suck her other nipple. She groaned softly as her hips jerked into my touch. I stopped sucking her nipple and went to leave kisses and hickeys on her breasts and chest. At least her body knew what she wanted as I felt more heat come from her pussy. The only thing keeping me from touching it completely was her panties but I loved her twitching and soft whines from my relentless teasing.

_I'll have her ache for me just like I ache for her._

I give a soft growl as I keep going. Part of me screaming to just thrust inside of her but I'm not gonna spoil all the fun I'm having just because I couldn't wait a bit longer.

"Spirit..." Pumpkin moaned softly above me, I looked up at her as I finished kissing and leaving hickeys on her breasts. I move up and instead start on her neck.

"Talk to me baby." I whispered into her ear, my voice husky and a bit deeper with lust. I started kissing and sucking on her neck as I searched for her sweet spot. She squirmed in my grip as my hands kept teasing her sensitive parts.

"P-Please- Please stop teasing me..." She whined and begged, thrusting her hips into my hand again. I kept smugly grinning into her neck as I teased more, feeling how her panties got a wet spot. Her body felt hot as she gave shallow pants. I kiss her neck one last time before leaning back and looking at her again. Her red hair looked a bit crazy, her eyes clouded with fear but also lust, her neck and breasts covered in hickeys, her nipples still hard and erect as one hands still teases one of her breasts, and finally she shuddered as my hand ghosted her pussy once again. Her arousal was thick in the air. I took a deep breath before going to the next step.

I withdraw my hand from her breast and she whines at the lost. I focus lower as the hand that once ghosted her grabbed her panties and moved them out of the way for easy access. She tensed up as I move my hands to zone in on her pussy. I moves one of my hands to grab her hip while the other ghosted her uncovered pussy. I felt the heat on my hand, licking my lips. Quietly hoping I'd be able to get a taste of her from the source.

"Spirit..." She whined and I got an idea, smirking at I look up and meet those beautiful eyes that were the color of clover fields.

"What?" I ask, acting innocent as I kept teasing her most sensitive area. Her cheeks got a deeper tint of rosy.

"S-Stop teasing me damn it..." She mumbled and I tilted my head, smiling innocently.

"I don't understand _Spice_. What do you want me to do?" I ask, feeling her shudder from how I said her name. Her face was completely rosy. So adorable.

"P-Push your fingers inside me... I- My- My entrance is begging for it..." Pumpkin begged and I thrilled loudly with lust and happiness. Immediately pushing my middle and ring finger inside to stretch her out. She gripped my shoulders at the new feeling and her face twisted in pain. I cover her face in kisses.

"You're okay, you're such a good girl for being so cooperative." I thrilled softly as I tried to control myself. Her insides felt like velvet and she was soaked. Not to mention how tight she felt against my fingers. Squeezing the life out of them as I push my fingers deeper inside so I can stretch her legs out better. I capture her lips once again with mine. She kisses back and our tongues fight for dominance as I distract her from the discomfort she felt. I kept my fingers at the hilt, feeling her walls squeeze on my fingers. I break the kiss and she pants softly as I start to kiss her neck again. Leaving hickeys in my awake on her skin. My territorial side wanted anyone who dared to look at her naked to know she was already taken. I snarled softly at the thought of someone looking at her naked body. Pumpkin whimpered softly and grinded against my hand. I understood and started to thrust my fingers inside her. Almost missing her soft, surprised gasp as her walls tighten around my fingers once again.

"Fuck... Spice you have any idea what that does to me?..." I say, groaning a bit as my dick twitches and goes to it's full length. She tries to cover her mouth with her hand but one of my tendrils make quickly work to wrap around her wrist and pull her hand away. I thrust my fingers deeper inside her, getting a good feel of her insides. I start thrusting at her walls, searching for something. She suddenly lets out a quiet cry of pleasure, I grin.

_Found you._

I start to thrusting my fingers into her G-spot. She folds in top of me and holds into me fore support. Quiet, lust filled moans come from above as she tightens around my hand. Her walls trying to suck my fingers deeper inside. It was the most amazing sight as I felt her grip my shoulders tightly and her face twist into what you could mistake as pain but I know is pure ecstasy. I keep working my fingers fast as her walls clench around my fingers. She whispers and mutters my name and barely acknowledgable begging for more. My dick twitched once last time and I mentally decide this is it. She pants as she uses me fore support so she doesn't fall face first onto my chest. Not that I would mind if she did. I almost wanted her to so I could feel her better but that wouldn't work as then I wouldn't see her beautiful face.

I kiss her once again as she comes down from her first orgasm of the afternoon. She kissed back, her legs shaking still from how strong her orgasm was. I pull my fingers out of her and bring it to my face. It smelled heavily of her arousal. I make eye contact with her as I smirk and my tongue comes out to lick my fingers clean. I feel her shiver in my lap. I chuckle and suck my fingers clean before putting my hands on her hips.

"Remind me next time to try and get a better taste of you." I coo and she just pants, eyes half lidded as she recovers. I rub circles on her hips with my thumbs to help bring her down from her high. My dick moves over to her entrance and I feel bet snap back to sobriety as she tries to look down and back. Gasping and her eyes wide with fear as she sees my member.

"Spirit that won't possibly fit! Please lets just stop there!" Pumpkin pleaded and I kiss her, my tip sliding between her folds. Lubricating itself more. I break the kiss and giver her a love filled smile.

"I know it won't. I'll push it in till I can't fit any more then retract it some. I wanna thrust into you~" I thrill softly and she shuddered, face rosy once again. I don't know how she can blush like that after she came so hard on my fingers. She stays quiet and I take it as the 'go ahead'. I take a deep breath and slowly slide my length inside, her walls sucking me in deeper. I growl softly at the feeling , pushing my tip inside till I felt resistance. I stop and start retracting my length so my hips meet hers. I watch her face as it twists to confusion with a hint of pain. I put a hand up and caress her face again, she moves into it this time.

"Is there any pain?" I ask softly, as if talking too harsh will cause her to shatter. She shook her head no, turning her head to kiss the inside of my hand. I smile softly.

_Yeah she's lost it..._

"I'm gonna start moving. Tell me if it gets too much." I say and she nods. I move my hips back and she gasps, I borrow my face into her neck as I feel my dick was covered in her love juices. The cold air in Admin had no affect as I thrust back inside, my thrusts were slow and shallow. Pumpkin panted softly as she pushed me away to look down and watch my shortened length be eagerly swallowed up again my her walls. I thrills softy and start to thrust more of my length inside her. Wanting so bad to slam to the hilt but I didn't, not wanting to miss how her face twisted with pleasure every time I thrusted my hips.

I groan softly into her ear, feeling her body react and her walls squeeze my dick. More love juices coming from her core and making thrusting easier. I panted softly into her ear, making her shudder.

"You're squeezing the life out of my cock. God I love you- I have **always** loved you-" I whisper dirtily into her ear and she tensed up. My hands on her hips as I kept her in place, thrusting deeper until my tip hit a small ring of nerves that made her gasp and lose the air in her lungs. I smile and start thrusting faster. Feeling a knot form in my stomach as I try to hold back from shooting my seed in her before I've fully savored her. Her gaze, her touch, her feeling, her lust... It was almost all too much as I snapped my hips to thrust harder into her. She moaned out quietly into my hear, causing the knot to tighten in my stomach but I held it and started to thrust harder into her, panting and sweating a little as her walls kept sucking my dick inside, Squeezing and shivering a bit as she got closer to her climax. Her moans into my ear got more frequent as I let loose on her, she also panted as she tried to keep up with me. Her hips grinding a bit into me.

I choke out a snarl and pound into her. our hips slapping with each thrust, this seemed to make her come undone as she crumbled into my chest, her grip tightening on my shoulders once more. Her walls tightening and squeezing my dick who in turn twitches before the knot in my stomach pops and my seed starts shooting deep into her. I throw my head back and let out a guttural groan as I keep thrusting into her, riding out our orgasm. My mind going blank for a bit as I came. Her walls milking my dick of everything it had. I stop and let her sit in my lap as we both pant, recovering from our world shattering orgasm. I lift my head back up to look at her, only to find her asleep on my chest. I smile sweetly and kiss her.

I take a moment to collect myself before pulling my length out and retracting it into my body, I'll take a shower after I finish all of our tasks. I lift her up and the room doors slide open. I used a tendril to grab her helmet and make my way to her room. I stand in front of her door and type in her code. Walking in and finishing what I started. Taking off her suit and bra. Putting her suit and helmet where they belong as I dig into her closet and dig out one of my old training shirts, A goofy smile on my face as I look at it.

"Aww she still has this?..." I coo as I put the shirt on her exposed upper body. Moving her panties back into place before opening her blankets and putting her inside. She grumbled in her sleep as I rested her head onto a pillow. I move and make a small note while a tendril goes and gets a water bottle. After writing a small apology letter I put it all on her nightstand before turning off her lights and grabbing her tablet. I bend down over her and move some strands of her hair out of her face. Taking in her beauty before planting a kiss on her cheek. I head to the exit but I look back with love filled eyes at her sleeping form. Closing and locking the door behind me as I go to finish her tasks along with mine, My heart pumped full of love as I felt warm and fuzzy all over. More satisfied then I ever thought possible.

_Galaxies I love that girl..._

~~~~~~~~~~

YES! Fanart at the end! I'm so happy! I love fanart!

This fanart is from mimikyuZz! She wanted to show what she thinks the after affects of this is.

"You used me Ghost!"

That's all the fanart for today! Thanks so much again! If you wanna submit your fanart then please do so in the comments. If you don't know how then please watch a YouTube video or read a tutorial. I will also ask if you wish to remain anonymous or have your name attached like Mimi's. I love anything and I'm sure everyone else will to. Only love here. :3


	11. Sorry (Not sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost gets confronted by Plum and soon finds that Pumpkin may not like this new part of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my version of quote on quote "winging it".
> 
> Well it's kinda winging it. I know the end results but not the flesh n bone of it but don't worry it'll be high quality like always dear readers.

I sigh softly with relief as I finish the rest of Pumpkin's and I's tasks. I double check the tablets and sure enough they were both all done. I felt my stomach growl, the pills still kinda in my system and will be fore a few days but that's fine. They're too weak to really do much except give me some side effects. My head isn't hurt _yet_ , but my stomach is definitely letting me know I need to eat. Then again I did except a lot of my energy earlier. I give a happy thrill as the memory of just a few hours prior. I had my midsection mouth gone, my fins were away to show my pack once again, and my tendrils inside but I kept my impostor eyes, teeth and tongue. It just felt better to have a few pieces of my true self out, I have no idea what my old self was so anxious about. Pumpkin clearly loved the new look.

I turn the corner and suddenly feel an asteroid crash into me, knocking me to the floor and crushing all the air out of my many lungs. I growl softly but go quiet as I scent that big solid rock was actually Plum. I felt both my hearts drop as I looked at her true impostor form, looking absolutely pissed. I whimpered and sunk back a bit but she got closer. Growling softly as she more then likely smell what I did.

"Where is she?" Plum snarled, I whined like a wounded puppy. Feeling scared for Pumpkin, there's no way I'm sending this tornado her way without making sure she won't kill her first. I forced some confidence and opened my mouth.

"What are you gonna do with her?" I huffed lowly, ready to bolt and try in vain to get a away from Plum incase she was trying to hurt Pumpkin. Though I heard a small voice in my head telling me she wouldn't never hurt her but... It's better safe than sorry.

"I'm gonna take her to the MedBay and make sure she doesn't wake up alone and think she had some crazy dream." Plum argued back, I froze once she spot. I hadn't thought of her feeling like that... I left because I thought that is what Pumpkin would like more. Wake up alone then with the thing that took your virginity just hours before. I swallow a lump in my throat as I look Plum up and down, she wouldn't do anything too bad to hurt my Pumpkin. She treated her the same and wanted the best for my breeder. I sigh softly.

"Her room. I'll open the door for you." I say and Plum backs off enough for me to stand up. I get up with a grunt, standing up straight and brushing dust off my suit. Plum watched me with angry eyes, looking like she was ready to rip me to shreds then throw any piece of me out with the trash.

"Don't you realize what you've done Ghost? You've raped the girl you love but you seem calm and almost happy. What if she hates you after this? Have you lost your humanity completely?" Plum hissed, her tendrils moving erratically. It looked like it was taking all her will power not to start a fight with me and "accidently" kill me. I had nothing to give but a small smile as I shifted my eyes, teeth, and tongue with their human versions.

"I still have my humanity thank you. I just can hide my anxieties better thanks to this shift inside me. I don't really know what happened but I feel a bit more confident then I was and I can finally tell her I love her without losing my nerve and backing out of it last second." I thrill, happy. Of course on the inside I was a wreck of "what ifs" but on the outside I can hide it almost perfectly. Only a few small things exposed how anxious I really was but only Pumpkin would know these little ticks.

"Ghost that's pathetic. You let yourself be swallowed whole." Plum hissed softly as I started to walk to where the rooms were, staying in my true human form incase it scared Pumpkin.

"You said it wasn't evil. Just a part of me. Shouldn't you be happy? I'm not some unfinished puzzle now! I have my priorities straight." I growl softly back to Plum, still taking lead as I walk to Pumpkin's room door.

"Oh yeah? What are these priorities? Rape and more rape?" Plum asked, clearly sarcastic and I sighed softly. Frowning as I look back at her, feeling hurt. Plum stopped in her tracks from the look and we both just stared at each other.

"I thought you were my friend." I murmured softly, feeling a sharp whiplash of betrayal. She told her herself there was nothing we could do to stop me and keep Pumpkin safe but shouldn't this be better? I have a tiny bit more confidence and I can lie fairly easy, even more with body movement as I can look cool and calm when I'm honestly screaming inside from fear. Not to mention I can finally tell Pumpkin how I feel to her face. No hesitating or thinking twice about it anymore, just telling her the truth. Plum looked a bit shocked, her mouth open like a fish out of water.

"We are friends! It's just Pumpkin is my friend too! I'm picking her side because it sounds like she got the short end of the stick in this exchange." Plum said, going on the defensive. Even taking a defensive stance like I was some wild animal who couldn't control himself. I glared at her, feeling all the fear turn to anger.

"Oh yeah? How so? Seems like she wasn't getting the short end of the stick when I made her fall asleep in my lap." I snarled, thinking back to it with a fuzzy feeling in my chest. A smile threatening to appear once I saw her beautiful face sleeping against my chest after all the flames of passion died down and only left warm coals in their wake. Plum cringed softly and shook her head, looking saddened.

"And how do you think she felt?" Plum asked and I scoffed.

"Good, obviously." I shot back but Plum shook her head once again. Her voice soft but serious like she was breaking bad news to me.

"No Ghost. How do you think she _felt_? Hearing that her bestfriend was on the prowl, off his meds, and ready to pin her to the closest surface ad take her against her will?" Plum started and I felt a ball start growing in my stomach, feeling a bit sick.

"I-" I started but she interrupted me.

"She didn't believe me, Ghost. She told me she never thought you'd lie to her and left even though I could have kept her safe in my examination room. She _trusted you_ more then her local medic who was also an impostor with experience, She left MedBay with trust in you and I'm sure that's shattered now. You've ripped away what you knew was most important to her-" Plum continued on, my chest felt tight and my eyes felt like they were being stung as I felt tears start to build up.

"Plum I-" I tried again but she interrupted me AGAIN.

"She probably begged you to stop. Started crying from fear but you could hardly care enough to stop as you ripped her first and only first time away from her." Plum snarled and I felt my legs were wobbly as my chest felt tight and tears started to fall. Replaying **all** the memories of earlier. Pumpkin was crying and begging for me to stop before the lust and pleasure took her brain over. My breathing hitched as I put a hand on the wall so i didn't fall to the floor and collapse into myself like some sad collapsing star.

_Oh god... Oh my god... she's right... What have I done? I completely ignored her pleads to stop- She was crying- No please no please tell me I didn't make my sweetheart start to cry-_

I let out a pathetic whimper as I had to force myself from not falling onto the floor and bawling my eyes out like some nestling crying for more milk. Plum's only comfort was to put a tendril on my shoulder. I couldn't even look at her. I turn away from her as I put my helmet to my hands. covering my visor so I could try to stop seeing what my brain was slowing me but it was burned into my brain, forever. The rape of my beautiful Pumpkin- I raped her- Oh my stars I raped the girl I love-

"Ghost tell me her room and the pin. I'll go get her and you can... Take some time to figure out what you're gonna do next." Plum said and I sniffled, telling her between sobs Pumpkin's room number and her pin. Plum's tendril gave my arm one last squeeze before I heard her bootsteps walk past me and down the hall. I waited until I couldn't hear them before crawling in the nearest vent and pulling my knees to my chest and rocking myself as I cries on my knees. Whimpering and crying. I'm truly pathetic. I thought raping the love of my life was _Okay??_ I sniffle and my tendrils also wrap around me.

"I just wanted her to know I loved her-" I whined out but that was no excuse for what I did to her. It would never reverse back time and stop what ever happened from happening. I'm stuck here, wallowing in shame from what I did to my dearest friend. A girl who was so optimistic and happy. A girl who always brought a smile to my face, who always comforted me when I was down. My perfect Spice but... I had to ruin it. I had to ruin everything like always. I should just be thrown in the airlock to drift forever in space with no end in sight as I slowly died. I deserve death in the most slow and painful way possible.

_She hates me. She's got to. I'll never see her smile or feel her warmth again. She'll hate me and spit on my grave when I'm dead..._

I bawled my eyes out inside the vent before finally feeling my consciousness slip away and I collapse inside the vent. Fast asleep.


	12. Dazed and confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin wakes up and Ghost is no where to be found.

_**Pumpkin's P.O.V.** _

**I looked around the dark room but only felt something slimy grab and hold onto my skin. I looked down and screamed as I saw a twisted figure of Ghost holding onto me. The grip was tight and almost painful as it pulled me closer to him. He looked... _hungry_... But for what?? A stone dropped to my stomach as I realized what he was after. I scrambled and tried to get away from him. Tears in my eyes as I wailed into the darkness for him to stop and for him to snap out of it. The demonic looking Ghost just hushed me in a voice that was staticky and sounding like it came straight out of hell. Whispering how it was gonna be okay and that I shouldn't cry. I suddenly felt a sharp and harsh pain in my center as I felt my innocence be ripped away from me by this... demon. He suddenly start cackling and the pain amplified until I only saw white.**

"Pumpkin wake up!"

I gasp and immediately sit up once I wake up. I pant as I looked around the room for the Ghost that was just haunting my dreams. I give a sigh of relief as I don't see it. Only seeing Plum who was next to my bed. Actively shaking me awake. I look at her and she gave me a worried smile.

"Hey Pumpkin. How are you feeling?" She asked, worry still obvious on her features. I go to talk but my throat felt too dry, I glanced around and grabbed the water bottle on the nightstand. I grab it and also notice a note that was addressed to me. I hesitantly grab it as I notice it was Ghost's hand writing. I put it in my lap as I open the bottle of water and chugged it all down. Giving a sigh of relief as I swallowed the last drop. I looked over at Plum who was looking at the note nervously.

"I haven't read it... To keep what is going to happen between you two private." Plum said softly, I give her a soft smile and nodded but inside I felt my anxiety clawing at me as I try to push away the thoughts of what happened last night into a "forget me" area of my brain. Hoping if I ignore it long enough I will forget it but... My body will never let me forget. I felt sore all over, inside and out. I push away the thoughts and grab the note. My hands shaking a bit as I hold it. I feel Plum put a hand on my knee. rubbing small circles as she tried to calm me down. I flashed her a fake smile before taking a deep breath and opening the note. Starting to read the note.

_My dearest Pumpkin,_

_I don't know how much of last night or yesterday, depends when you wake up. I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't want our first time together, if you would ever let me do that, to be when I was hazy with impostor urges but I know I will never say sorry enough to make up for what I have done. If you hate me that's okay but I just want you to know that I love you Pumpkin. I realized it our last year in training. You were perfect and you still arm, no matter what you think right now. I'm... I'm going to remove myself from your life for a while as you probably... Fear me but... Either if you chose to push me away or let me into your amazing world again I will forever respect your decision and do what you please. I'll gladly shove myself out the airlock and into space if you wished. I love you Pumpkin._

_Forever yours,_

_Ghost_

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I put the note down, a shaky breath leaving my lips as I feel my heart race. I felt so... Scared... I was terrified but... He loves me? Is... Is he crazy or am I crazy? My heart throbbed and twisted as I felt confused about the whole thing and how to feel. Tears doing down my face as I...

_I still care for him but... But that dream and... He took away my virginity against my will-_

I tried to rationalize that I should hate him and run away, tell him to just throw himself out the air lock already but another part of me was wailing at the thought of seeing him float away to his doom.

**He loves us! We threw away his pills and he couldn't control himself! Don't you remember his face?!**

I suddenly get a flash from yesterday. His eyes, teeth, and tongue were in impostor form. That scene alone made something inside me shiver but I didn't know from what feeling it came from... His eyes were filled with love as I remember his voice, gentle and praising. Comforting me as I felt my heart race with fear(?) at remembering the scene. His touches were gentle and cautious as if I was some fine china that if you breathed on too hard would shatter into a billion pieces, never to be fixed again. I felt my hands clutch and hold onto the bed, not noticing I also gripped and crumbled the note a bit. A war going on inside me.

Three sides. One was hate, one was fear, and another was an emotion I couldn't recognize. It was new and- it didn't feel bad. I just... It scared me cause I didn't understand it. The side I didn't understand was fighting it's hardest to win. Yelling out how he cared and was saying sorry even if it wasn't in person. Yelling about how I felt when we were forced to be appear for weeks and how in the end I threw away something important to him in hope of even getting a conversation out f him. Acting out like some child who didn't get their way.

I tensed up as I felt a hand over mine. I quickly glanced over to see Plum giving me a worried look. I sobbed more as I scrambled inside to make any sense of my emotions.

"I-I don't know what to do-" I choke out, tears still going down my face. Half of me wanting to hug Ghost as my worries usually melt away when I hang out with him as another side of me wanted to bolt at the first glance of Ghost. Plum sighed softly and rubbed my still tense hand.

"I know... I don't know either..." Plum sighed softly, looking distraught. Clearly torn just like I was on what to do about the situation. I felt my chest and neck were stinging and I let go of the blanket and Ghost's note to touch my neck. Wincing as I felt the skin was tender and sensitive to the touch. My finger pressing down on the sin bad bolt of pain do through my body.

"P-Plum... Can I get some pain medication?" I ask, still teary eyed. My eyes felt dry and were more then likely red. Plum gave me a soft smile and nod before leaving my side nd soon my sight as she went deeper into the MedBay. While alone I tried more to pick a side and stick with it. Be angry, terrified, or this other strange emotion with him... I had no idea what to do or pick... I sighed softly and uncrumpled the note, it felt... Wrong to just destroy it but another part of me was screaming at me to do it. Destroy everything I had built with him over the years and destroy it so it will never hurt me again. Holding it close to my chest. My heart slowed a bit as I cleared my thoughts of everything and pretended it was just like before all this. Me and Ghost joking around. Me calling him by the pet name I made for him years ago but... Right now I wasn't sure was choice was right or wrong. Which was best and which was worse.

I would come to his room and he'd show me something new he did or he came over to my room and I showed him something new. Us watching horror movies sometimes and I of course get spooked a few times and that's when I feel him give me a tendril to hold onto like he did years ago when were were in training and truly starting to become friends. He was always so soft spoken and I'd have to speak up for him sometimes which was easy because I was naturally loud.

I watched as Plum came back with two pills and a glass of water to help me swallow them down. I put the note down and take the pills.

"Thank you." I said softly and threw back the pills, taking the glass of water and swallowing it down. I gave the glass back and Plum went to put it away. Leaving me alone once again. I played with my hands. I couldn't really feel my legs yet so I was more then likely gonna be stuck here for a day or two. My stomach twisted as I thought about it. No offence to Plum but I hate MedBay because I absolutely hate the idea of needles. Ghost, of course, knows this. I got a brief reminder of when I fell down and had to be in the campus hospital for a few days. Ghost was by my side the whole time and never made fun of how hysterical and panicked I was when I woke up to find I was connected to machines and an I.V. drop. The thought of the needed in my arm still gives me chills but I also remember Ghost calming me down and never leaving me alone except for an hour when he ha to travel to the cafetria. Impostors weren't allowed to use the vents for obvious reasons as they tried to keep the air filtered and free of any diseases as people recovered from illnesses

I smile softly as I thought of when he came back from getting us lunch on the first day I was stuck there and had something for me from a store connected to the hospital, though honestly I think he made it himself and was just waiting to give me a present. He came into the room with such a goofy smile you'd think he was about to tell me the best joke in the world. I was curious as he held our lunch trays with one free hand and the other with a steady tendril. His other hand behind his back. I questioned it and he immediately pulled out the most adorable teddy bear I'd ever seen from behind his back. I thought it was a sock monkey at first with how long the limbs were but a closer look made me realize it had a bear design. The eyes were buttons. One was black while the other was blue and it was patched up as if it was made with any fabric the maker found but none the less you could feel the love with every stitch. I literally forgot about my worries as I held it and hugged it. Ghost looked so happy and his eyes were filled with something I couldn't place back then but I knew what it was now...

_It was love..._

"Pumpkin why are you crying? Do you need more pain pills?" Plum asked, worry in her voice.

_Crying...?_

I touched my face and felt my face was wet once again. I sniffled and let out a soft and surprised-

"Oh..."

"Seriously if you need more pain pills I'll give you some." Plum reassured and went to quickly go get some more for me but no pill could fix a broken friendship.

"No- No I don't need pain pills." I quickly said and Plum stopped. She turned to look at me and waited. I had no idea for what as I let out another shaky breath.

"B-But I do need something..." I say, trailing off a bit as I felt embarrassed. Plum got closer to hear my request.

_I can't believe I'm asking this._

"I... I'm really scared right now... Could... Could you get something from my room?" I ask, voice quiet with embarrassment. Plum gave a soft look of understanding as she nodded.

"Of course, what do you need?" She asked and I swallowed whatever pride I had as I finished my request.

"Could you please go get a bear from my room? He'll look like a sock monkey from how long his limbs are. He's on my shelf." I explain and Plum walked away and to the door. No teasing or any judgement as she went to go quickly get what I asked for. In the meantime I held the note in my hand. Even now my body was a warzone as I still couldn't pick what to do... I gave a hopeless sigh.

_Oh what am I gonna do..._


	13. Mr.Honeypants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost waits till it's dark before he visits Pumpkin in the MedBay. Plum is less than happy to see him but does tell him a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this chapter mentions needles and I internally cringed. I got phantom pain y'all. I hate needles so much ;-;
> 
> My Trypanophobia got triggered thinking about being in poor Pumpkin's shoes.

_**Ghost P.O.V.** _

After a few hours I open my eyes and feel... Utterly hopeless. There's no helping my situation. I'm alone. I'm gonna be alone forever all because... Because I...

My body shuddered in disgust as I feel tears sting my eyes once again. I choke down the sob as I weakly get up. My stomach howled for food but I ignored it as I peeked out of the vent. Seeing the lights were dimmed for the humans and it was deathly silent, I figured it was scheduled night time. I slip out of the vent and close it quietly. quieting my bootsteps as I go down the hall, my heart pounding but I felt the need to at least see her and make sure she was okay. Food could wait, I need to see Pumpkin.

I walk to the MedBay, staying quiet as to not wake anyone. I relax a bit as I get a sniff of Pumpkin's scent. I perked up and hurried my quieted steps into a jog as I go into the MedBay and let my nose lead me to her. I set my night vision gaze on her.

My note was still on her night stand but it looked a little crumbled but had been straightened out. I raised a brow but didn't say anything or hardly breathe as I got closer. She looked so peaceful... Her bed hair was a bit wild and she drooled a bit as she was in a deep sleep but my heart swelled with love all the same. I noticed she was holding something and moved to look before my smile widened.

_Mr.Honeypants! She still has him?_

The bear's button eyes gazed back into mine. The same bear I made years ago but only gave it to her when she had to go to the hospital after getting scrapped up bad during training. She lost a little too much blood for any human to be okay with. I'm glad she was still asleep when they did the blood transfusions. She screamed with the I.V. in her arm, I don't know how she's react from a bigger needle giving her the blood her body needed to function. I smile softly and go to touch her face but feel a hand on my shoulder. I jumped but swallowed a snarl as I didn't want to wake Pumpkin up.

I turned around to meet the eyes of Plum who was in the defensive. I glared at her, my eyes filled with sadness. My heart hurt and I just wanted to make sure she's okay but she's acting like I can't control it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, voice quiet and almost silent to a human's ears. I scoff softly and go closer to Pumpkin. I didn't know what signal I could give to show my heart was shattered and that I hated myself more than anything but... I wasn't gonna let Plum know what or she'll make herself my damn therapist and I'd prefer that not happen.

"I'm checking up and making sure she's okay." I say softly and look at Pumpkin once again. I felt stinging tears in my eyes as my mind flashed an image of her terrified face from the incident. I choked down a sob but a whimper still came out. I saw in my line of vision that Plum calms down and goes back into her fake human form. I brushed hair away from Pumpkin's face to get a better look of her gorgeous face. Probably the last time I see her this close...

"She didn't really seem angry with you."

I freeze and snap my eyes up to look at Plum. She looked tired, probably staying awake incase some stupid, horny impostor tried to have their way with Pumpkin again. My stomach did flips as I think about ever doing that to Pumpkin again, my heart was tight as I felt more tears in her eyes. Plum took the silence as a sign to continue.

"She woke up scared of course, having some sort of nightmare in her sleep." Plum continued, I felt my heart sink at this information.

_I'm the monster in her nightmares?..._

I go to say something as tears go down my face but Plum held up a hand to stop me from saying even a peep. Pumpkin grunted softly in her sleep and her hand twitched a bit. I lay my eyes on her and smile at her dreaming face. A wide, sleepy smile on her freckled face. I gently grab her open hand as the only hand held Mr.Honeypants. Her hand didn't hold mine as I gently hand hers. That was fine of course, just being close to her again was making myself relax. I heard Plum let out a soft thrill. I had no idea what emotion it was but I wasn't gonna find out as I just focused on Pumpkin.

"What happened... After?... Does... Does she hate me?" I ask softly, frowning at bit at the thought of her hating me but just as I told her in the note. I would forever respect her decision and keep my distance until we landed. If she hated me still when we landed I'd probably ask to change crews so I wouldn't bother her anymore. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I felt a lump in my throat as I feared the worst.

"I-... I don't know. She doesn't even know herself. She's confused and not to mention still a little shocked that happened." Plum explained softly and I covered my mouth to muffle another sob.

_I knew it. She hates me. I'll never be able to hold or hug her again._

"She hates me Plum. I- I just know it. She has to- I'm such a terrible person..." I choke out and have to stop myself from bawling like a nestling who didn't get fed yet. Plum rubbed my back with her hand, her touch gentle. It's like she's forgiven me but...

_No one should forgive me for what I've done..._

"Now we don't know that yet Ghost... We just need to wait and see. Maybe she'll be mad but she won't hate you forever Ghost. At least that's not what I've gathered from her scent and actions after waking up." She went on but I barely heard her. I know what was gonna happen in the end. I didn't want any false hope because I knew Pumpkin... My beautiful and overlooked Pumpkin hated me with everything in her heart. Any other emotion was just some fantasy is just made up to try and help me feel like I have some hope of getting Pumpkin back.

_Like that's gonna happen... I ruined my shot..._

My stomach suddenly let out a growl, demanding some food but I ignore it. Plum on the other hand...

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Plum asked and I thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. I'm not hungry though." I say, focusing on the sleeping Pumpkin again. Taking in my last view of her before getting up and sighing softly. I went to leave but I felt Plum grab me and start dragging me out of MedBay. I had a guess where she was taking me but my stomach felt so sick from the memories of what I had done that I couldn't bring myself to eat and keep something down. That didn't stop Plum however as she plopped me down at a table and went into the kitchen to grab me something to eat. I felt like I should leave but that felt rude if she came out with something hot for me... So I sat there, waiting for what felt like forever. I looked out the large window in the cafeteria. Stars and planets slowly lazing by. I remembered back in training when me and Pumpkin went stargazing. She loved it, I remembered her wide smile when I brought out my old childhood telescope and she was able to look at the planets closer up.

I jumped softly as I heard a plate be placed in front of me. I didn't even scent or hear her coming. I frowned at the weakness that was so obvious.

_Even when she hates me my mind is still filled with her..._

Plum sat next to me as I still looked out into space. I could smell the food in front of me was my favorite oatmeal. She knew it from how much we ate alone together. We always ate together but it was with a group so we couldn't just casually talk impostor things. I felt her hand return to my back as she rubbed slow, comforting circles. I didn't want to acknowledge it but my body instinctually leaned into it.

"You should really eat." She said and I hummed in response but made no move to. My stomach still felt sick from the memories. I feel like Plum wouldn't really care how much I would throw up, more of how much would stay in. I sighed again. Feeling completely hopeless.

"Come on Ghost. Just a little." She pushed but I stuck my tongue out and looked back to the stars then the bowl of oatmeal in front of me. Plum sighed softly and wrapped her arms around me. I jerked and tensed up. I held my breath, my heart pounding with fear as I had no idea what she was doing,

_Is she... Hugging me?,,,_

Plum squeezed me a bit as she hugged me. She laid her head on my shoulder and a tendril came out and started to give comforting touches that reminded me of my nestling years. I fell down and hurt myself and my Mom's tendrils gave comforting touches and rubs until I calmed down enough. I smiled softly as I remembered my nestling years. It was so simple back then. Just learning English, colors, numbers, and the vast expanse of space. Plum's voice pulled me out from my memories.

"Please Ghost. At least try... I know you don't feel like it and your stomach is probably in knots but... Please... Even if you think Pumpkin hates you, she'll still cry if she finds out you died from starvation." Plum said, coaxing me to try and eat at least a spoonful. My body relaxed a bit and I hummed softly. Giving in finally and grabbing the spoon, I looked at her.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" I ask, voice sounding harsher then I meant it to be. I felt bad about it immediately after but Plum seemed unaffected as she gave me a small smile.

"Because you're both my friend. I want the best for both of you." She explained and I stared at her for a moment. Searching for anything that would tell me she was lying but I couldn't spot anything. I went back to eating, the oatmeal feeling like a warm rock in my stomach. My stomach starting fighting it and thus I started gagging. Plum quickly got up and ran to get a trashcan. Grabbing the bag she ran back to me and offered it to me. I immediately grab it and pull it close to me as my stomach forced me to evacuate every bit of the oatmeal I swallowed down. After throwing up the oatmeal and some stomach acid my throat stung and my eyes were pricked with tears as I looked up at Plum. She frowned and tried to comfort me once again. She ran to go get a water and I prayed to anything out there that it wouldn't come back up. I looked at the mess in the bag she brought me and immediately tied it up so I wouldn't smell my sick anymore. Putting the bag to the side so I could throw it into the trash shoot before I went to my room. My stomach growled at it felt empty once again and I put my face in my hands.

_No more Pumpkin and no more eating. Great..._


	14. Caught in the middle pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum is about fed up with everything happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Plum P.O.V. no one asked for.
> 
> Also another character is introduced. Say hello to the Captain everyone wants to call Daddy.
> 
> Btw Elizabeth I totally forgot someone in your book was named Aquamarine so oop. Maybe this can be an Alternate universe. I literally searched up "Light blue stone name" and it came up Aquamarine.
> 
> Happy New Year!

_**Plum P.O.V.** _

I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. I look at the time to see it was 3:30AM. I groan softly and lay back down. This is fuckin terrible. I can barely sleep. These two... I laugh softly.

_God these two..._

A classic story of one like the other and the other has no idea. Suddenly some climax hits and something goes wrong making the two separate. I swear I've read this story before when I was a kid but real life is different from story books. No one magically gets better.

**Next time keep your fanfiction to yourself.**

I hum and smile as I remember what she said to me before leaving and walking into the dark, only to find out I was right. I hate it. I really do. I wish I had thought about packing more of the super strong stuff but I didn't and... Here we are... A friendship mingled in the fog. Not knowing what the shape of it is or the condition since one side wont talk or look at the other.

_I wish they would just talk to each other instead of me just being the mediator._

Ghost asks about Pumpkin and I tell him without breaking her trust. Pumpkin asks about Ghost and I tell her without breaking Ghost's trust. It's a delicate dance. I almost wanna stop from what this is all doing to Ghost but he won't let me. He's near starved to death and he can't stand the thought of even looking at Pumpkin again because he fears what face she'll make when he faces her.

I can't say the face she would make would be good however... She's clearly still scared but she won't come to a final decision on what to do. Either run away or stay put for good. Another thing is that if she didn't really care then she wouldn't ask me how he's doing but at the same time when he walks into the cafeteria and we're eating her face gets twisted with what I could only call primal human fear but her eyes are also filled with worry. I don't blame her. He's... Not at his best physically at the moment, or mentally for that moment. He's stopped eating almost completely. His stomach won't accept food ever since I made him realize what he truly did to her.

_God I wish I could of kept my mouth shut but... He had to know..._

He wasn't the bright and smiling Ghost he used to be too. He's more reserved and... Quieter than usual. Leaf and his (boy)friend saw him as easy prey and latched on. Leaf found out what he did to Pumpkin but instead of even caring he just uses it as a way to poke fun at Ghost. Wearing down on his already weak mental state. I've tried to help Ghost, tell him to try and fix things between the both of them but he pushes me away or flat out ignores me every time.

**I respect will her wishes. If she doesn't wanna talk to me then we won't talk. I will never force her into a corner like that EVER again. I'd rather kill myself here and now.**

I furrow my brows angrily at what he said.

_Kill himself then and there. That's truly amazing. Are hearts really able to love that much? I guess I wouldn't know._

I grumble and sit up. Going to sit at the corner of my bed. Remembering my past and during my medical training. A "heartless bitch" they'd call me. I cared more for results then the journey to said results. I did often use my classmate's disadvantages to make them my own advantages. I frown softly. I don't... Like my past as much as other people... I wasn't the same as I am now. That's all thanks to Pumpkin and Ghost. Of course. It's always them. It's like they're the main characters and I'm just some side quest in a videogame. They were important while I, just gave you something a bit more useful then what you currently have to make your gameplay better. Nothing important and dumped in the trash once you have all my items. I will always live in the shadows of what Pumpkin and Ghost have. I knew it when I first saw them. I even asked if they were a couple when they walked up to greet me years ago after I completed training and we were made a crew.

Pumpkin laughed, almost busting a gut while Ghost just smiled but his eyes were filled with pain. I understood then what was going on. It didn't take a genius to see and piece it together. I'm honestly... Jealous of them... They have something perfect. Even when they're not currently together at the moment they were still worried for one another. They're in love and don't even know it. Well Ghost knows but Pumpkin on the other hand...

"She's an idiot..." I groan softly and rub my face with my hands. Fully awake as I get ready for the day. Taking off my human night clothes and grabbing my boots. Putting them on and putting on my helmet. The latches snapping on and keeping my helmet secure from falling off. In reality my skin was just holding it tightly in place but I liked to pretend everything was simple and I was just human. I craved it. No more worrying about pills. No more cramps from my eggs not being fertilized again. Not more having to lay infertile eggs and throwing them out like yesterday's garbage. It actually hurts me every time I have to do that. My eyes start to sting as tears build in my gaze.

I became a medic to help people because I honestly loves helping people. Helping myself on the other hand...

I could take birth control for impostors but... There's always a risk it will make me infertile forever and there's no way I'm letting that happen. I let out a shaky breath as tears go down my face and I clench my firsts.

The universe is unfair. All I want is something perfect like Pumpkin and Ghost. I want someone to be worried about me even if we can't see each other. All pipedreams. I know that already. Who the hell would care about me? Some... Heartless bitch. Always professional and never stopping to have a break. I frown at the idea. Even though I keep making eggs I know some of them wouldn't be good anyway... I was told that I had a very low fertility as a teenager. It surprised everyone how low it was because I was an impostor and we, as a species, were known for how fertile we are. One of the pricks actually did a paper on the subject and made me their prime example. I almost got expelled when I fought him. It was okay and he was an impostor too.

After I beat him up that's when they found my weakness. Harassing me via insults, writing on my locker, passing notes, or some other things I'd rather not mention. I'm not... Innocent anymore to say the least...

I felt my heart speed up from fear and my eyes swelled with tears. I fell to my knees and went into a fetal position.

Like Pumpkin, I was raped too. Long ago during training. Two impostors and one human. They used their numbers as an advantage and they were... Monsters... Living spawns of Satan... They broke me and threw me to the side after... I chokes softly as I started to cry. Of course they were expelled after the teachers found out but all my classmates found out too. Some were bit nicer to me and stopped messing with me. Even trying to be nice while the others just used it as more ammo in their insults. My heart throbbed and pounded, ready to bolt from my imaginary attackers who came back for a round eight. I wailed with fear as I kept crying.

_It's inevitable... Impostors are still monsters... The beast inside will never die and females will always cower in fear._

I whimpered and cried as I felt so weak and small. Even being an impostor myself won't save me from the demons in this world. No one is truly safe from impostors. We'll all get our innocents stolen and be left dirtied and disgusting. I'd rather be killed then used and thrown to the side to suffer. This is literal torture, I'm not- A whole anymore. I'm broken and useless... They've stolen everything from me and they will for everyone. Always hungry for more, never satisfied even after all the turmoil and pain they've left in their wake, and always... Waiting for the moment to strike and take more...

I shivered from fear as I wailed and screamed as the mental demons started to rip away at my soul and I feel the phantom pain of my virginity being roughly taken as they beat me into submission and called me names. I'm dirty I'll never me clean just like all the others and now... Pumpkin... More tears left my eyes. I wish I could of done something- Anything but there's nothing to stop that beast inside of Ghost... Those pills do something until the beast knows what it wants and knows it can get it.

**Knock knock**

I tensed up and jumped a bit as I heard a knock on my door. I held my breath as I looked at the door. My nose immediately identified the Captain. Aqua he was called, short for Aquamarine. He was named that based on his suit color. He had blond short hair and mismatched eyes. One was a dark brown and the other was a soft hazel color. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. He wasn't really with the crew during the day as he takes over everything during the nightshift. I've warned him before how that was unhealthy but he soon found I was up very early most days anyway so he told me to do a secret mission for him and keep an eye on things. Give him updates on the crew and if anything has happened. Of course that means I told him everything going on between Pumpkin and Ghost but he trusts me to take care of it. Though I hate it but... They are my friends and he knows this...

"Plum? Are you okay in there?" He asks, his voice coming through my door. I quickly pulled myself together and put my helmet back into place. I quickly input my pin on my door and my door hisses open to reveal Aqua on the other side. His suit showed his status along with his hat. I don't see him wear the hat much with his helmet off but I remember back when the crew was first getting together. he hand picked everyone who he thought was best for a working unit. I felt something flutter in my chest as I remember by training commander telling me to pack up. I wasn't even completely graduated yet and someone had come to pick me up to be on their crew. I think back to the day a few years ago as the Captain stands in front of me.

* * *

I sit at my room desk. Studying for the upcoming medical finals. It was a month away and I wasn't gonna mess this up. I was so deep into my study brain I didn't even hear someone come into my room. I jumped as I heard a knock and turned around. The campus' training Commander was there and his look was stern as always. My heart dropped as I thought of anything and everything remotely bad I did this last few months. I clear my throat a bit as I feel myself sweat a tad.

"What did you need to see me for, sir?" I say, glad my voice didn't waver and show how nervous I was. My palms even felt sweaty.

"Well Plum, I'm proud to say one of the youngest Captains has come to collect you to be a part of his crew." The Commanding Officer gave a soft smile, "Congratulations."

I felt my jaw slack as my mouth was agape with shock. I felt like this could of been a joke but the teachers and officers never teased me like the others have. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I feel my mind question everything in this situation.

"B-But why? I haven't even graduated yet." I say, my voice almost a whisper from how shocked I was.

"Well the Captain had a favor with the headmaster of this training campus so he's been here a few days, looking over files of who he's gonna bring. He already has two regular crewmates picked out but apparently he wants you now. If you have anymore questions I recommend packing a bag and going to talk to the man himself. He's in the Main office waiting for you." The Commanding Officer finished and his eyes lose their coldness as he looked me over once more, I could swear his eyes were getting a bit wet with tears. He has been watching over me and a few others since I first arrived and helped me with that... Thing... A few months ago when I was in a dangerous headspace.

"I hope you have a good time Plum." He finished, his voice cracking a bit as he quickly left and shut my door. My mind raced with questions. Even more questions after I saw the Commanding Officer be almost at the brink of tears. I thought he had no emotions!? I sighed softly and tried to stop worrying. I grab a suitcase and put in human clothes I didn't need along with a stuffed pig I've had ever since I was in the orphanage, Ms. Oinky if you wanted to be formal with the pig. I grab my large and, not to mention, heavy study books. Even if I was going I know they'd send me the test electronically and I'll be damned if I wasn't ready.

I close my suitcase and look around my now empty room. I didn't really carry or have much in general. I didn't see the point on having visual things like posters. There were a few reading books that I'd have to return to the library on my way out but my study books I bought with my own cash from working on campus. I go to the door and take a deep breath.

_Just another leap in the dark, it's okay. You've done this plenty of times. You'll survive. You always have._


	15. Caught in the middle pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum is fed up with everything happening and the Captain notices.

_**Plum P.O.V.** _

I close the door that was once my room for the last time. Still carrying my heavy suitcase. It made me lean a bit and my arm hurt but I ignored it as I held a few books that belonged to the Library. The Librarian was one of my few friends I had here. Well- Only the teachers were my friends actually... I sigh as I push the door and walk in. It was quiet as a few people were scattered around, studying from school owned books. I look at the librarian and she gives me the sweetest smile her kind face could make. I smile back and walk up to the desk. Putting my books down.

"Did you finish them dear?" She asked sweetly and I shake my head, she raised a brow, "Then why are you returning them?"

"I'm leaving today. A ship Captain came and is picking me up to join his crew." I explain and I see the Librarian's eyes also get watery, I raised a brow. What is up with everyone today?

"Oh sweetie that's amazing! I'll send the books to you virtually so you can finish them." She said, voice wavering as she was clearly trying to hold back from crying. I nod, smile still on my face.

"Thank you. I guess I should go now." I say, feeling stuck as I don't know really how to react. The Librarian gives a smile and waves enthusiastically as I leave.

The Library door shuts behind me and I feel something bittersweet in my mouth. I ignore it and start to head to the main office now. Going into a light jog as I don't wanna keep my new Captain waiting any longer. My arm is killing me and I start panting but I get to the main office in record time if I chose to walk instead. I pant and try to cool off before I walk in so I don't make a fool of myself.

I open the door and see a Cyan colored suit sitting in one of the waiting chairs. He had his helmet off and his hair was messy and looked almost platinum blond. His Captain hat on his head, he looked almost like a Greek god in my eyes. He looked over at me and I saw his eyes, mismatched. One a dark brown while another was a light hazel color. He looked at me for a second before smiling at me. His smile was warm and inviting. I felt my knees almost buckle as I couldn't believe a man like this existed but there he was. Getting up from the chair he once sat at as he came up to me with his helmet under his arm. I felt my heart dance in my chest as butterflies flew in my stomach.

"You must be Plum. I'm Captain Aquamarine but you can just call me Captain Aqua or Captain." He explains, his smile still on his face as he held out a hand for me to shake. I lifted up my free hand and grabbed his. Giving a firm shake.

"Good to see you, Sir. Can I ask a few questions?" I ask but see him twitch a bit as I call him "Sir". He gave a nod to my question.

"Sure and call me Captain instead of that please." He asks, I raise my brow at that was weird but didn't question it more as I had more important questions to ask.

"Why did you pull me out now? I'm not complaining but I'm generally curious." I ask and Aqua didn't take long to reply.

"One of my crewmates is gonna give birth soon and she's gonna stay an at homeworld mom. Problem is we got called to go make a supplies shipment to Polus base 275. That'll take two months including the trip back. We don't know how long until she gives birth so you're gonna be there on standby. Of course you won't watch her 24/7 and will be allowed to study. We already have the emergency button on her bedside linked to your tablet so if she starts going into labor all she needs to do is click the button and you'll be notified." My new Captain explains and I nod softly.

"I have one more." I inform him in case he was getting fed up with my questions. All he did was give me another smile and nodded. I suddenly realize he was almost my age, albeit a few years older but most Captains I've seen were older. Like 30s to 60s kinda old. However, here my Captain was. Looking almost 21 and already managing a crew of people were were more than likely a lot older than him.

"Shoot." He says, one of his hands making a finger gun and he made a soft 'pew' before chuckling and putting his hands back behind his back. I felt my shoulders relax from the tension. A small giggle coming from my throat along with a tiny smile forming on my lips.

"Why me?" I ask, feeling myself tense up again. My cheeks also rosy, I was glad I had my helmet on or else he would of saw it clear as day on my face. I held my suitcase tighter as well, heart pounding for the answer. The Captain's eyes went soft as he was quiet for a moment. The tension between us felt heavy as my heart pounded and my free hand was twitching a bit as I usually play with my hands when nervous. The Captain, however, looked cool and collected. I wondered softly if he was actually thinking of why or if he was just enjoying the view of watching me squirm. I jumped a bit as I heard him hum softly. His voice sounding as smooth as spreading room temperature butter on warm toast.

"Well... Lets see here Plum." He started, walking to me and examining me closer. Even grabbing my suitcase to hold and carry. Once my hand was free from that heavy weight I rubbed my wrist, it hurt from carrying that long. I look over to the Captain and saw he was holding it as if it weighed nothing. Throwing it over his shoulder as one would do a jacket. My heart throbbed as I thought of him picking me up. I bet he could and throw me around as if I weighed nothing. I felt a hand on my shoulder jolt me out from my stupid young adult day dreaming. I looked over to see the Captain's smiling face.

"You're one of the highest scoring people here, you look like you have a lot of potential, and..." The Captain started to explain and I raise a brow, my face feeling hot.

"And?" I ask, swallowing a lump in my throat. I felt his heat from how close he was. Then again when Impostors feel threatened or just nervous they're more sensitive to things. His body probably wasn't as close to mine as my body was making me think but that didn't stop my young, horny brain from thinking about my new Captain in a new light. The Captain's lip went into a grin that made my inside shudder.

"I don't know. I just got a feeling from ya." He finished and I gave a soft nod. He patted my shoulder and let go. Leading the way for me to follow to my new home. My heart still raced in my chest as for the first time I felt... Human. Like nothing was wrong with me and I was just some girl who was crushing hard for a boy but... Dreams were never made to last...

We walked out of my only home and I stop and look back at it. It looked almost threatening in this lighting but I wasn't scared. I beat this beast and now I'm walking off to a brighter future.

"Is there anything you're gonna miss about this place?" Captain asked from behind me and I shook my head.

"Not here specifically. I will miss the rain though." I confess and he raises a brow.

"The rain?" He asks and I nod, looking at him.

"Rain and storms. Call me crazy but they always helped me relax. I love storms and rains." I explain and the Captain was quiet as we both looked at my school for the last time. My demons won't brother me anymore because they're all still here. All still failures and unhelpful.

"Come on Plum. I wanna introduce you to everyone before we launch." Captain says and I turn my back to my school and look at him. A happy smile on my lips and happy tears in my eyes.

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

Thus here we are. Years later. I was tangled up between some sappy love story as my Captain leans on my door frame and waits for an answer. I feel my face go hot as I realize I zoned out. I snap back into reality and Aqua chuckles at my strong jerk. His voice was a bit deeper since the first time I saw him years ago. He was more mature and not to mention... Way more handsome too but I'd never say anything. I'm not worth his time.

"Oh- Uh... Yeah I'm fine." I finally reply and Captain hums in acknowledgment. Standing up straight again. Leaning in to look into my visor, I look inside his miscolored eyes. They look back into my own, he tsks as he stands up straight again.

"Mmm no. I know what a crying Plum looks like and you look like you just cried. Hell you wailed and I came here thinking you fell and injured yourself." He explains and I scoffs, crossing my arms and looking away.

"You don't know me that well." I huff and he crosses his arms too. His voice tone becoming a smug one.

"Wanna bet?" He challenges and I feel a small smile tug at my lips.

"Sure. Guess was I was crying about." I say, confidence up. There's no way he could-

"Ghost and Pumpkin." He simply states and I mentally scream.

_Damn it._

"Is it getting too stressful for you? I can step in and make them talk to one another." He offers and I shake my head no, rubbing my helmet as I forgot I had it on and went to rub my face.

"No... It's fine..." I say and walk to my bed, sitting down on it. Captain walks in after me and sits down beside me.

"You don't seem fine. Even you're not up this early. What's going on Plum?" Captain asks, his voice soft and worried. Making me melt inside but tears sting my eyes.

"I just- I'm just so frustrated! They have everything and don't even realize it!" I snap, voice breaking a bit as tears come to my eyes again. I hate crying. I hate crying more when it's in front of the general but I've been run so thin between all this. I'm actually worried that one day Ghost will shoot himself out the airlock.

"Everything?" Aqua tilts his head and I nod, my hands balling into fists in my lap. Tears still falling down my cheeks in frustration.

"They clearly love each other. They even ask about each other all the time to me! How the other is doing and if they're okay!" I say, chest tight as I cry. I feel Aqua rubbing my back, patting it softly as I slowly start to just start crying and giving incoherent explanations.

"I'm guessing you're not just talking about only them." He says and I feel my heart drop. Was I that obvious? No... He's super smart, one of the reasons he was made a Captain so early.

_And one of the reasons I love him..._

**He'll never love you. Have you looked at yourself lately? You're a mess. You can't even handle to do one thing for him. Something he asked you to do. Not to mention you're also dirtied. He won't want some dirty whore. Her cherry popped before she even graduated.**

I start to cry harder and Aqua pulls me over to lean on him. Still rubbing my back. I remember back when I asked him if he cared for me. 'Of course I do!' he said in that voice, making my heart flutter and the butterflies in my stomach take flight. 'Just like I care for everyone else in my crew.' He finished and that made my heart drop and my teenage daydream of the Captain loving me shrivel up and die. Though I still do get a few ripples of it. The dream may be dead but my feelings for him definitely were no.

"Hey Plum?" He asked, his voice quiet and soft. I sniffled and look up at him. His visor looked down into my own as he grabbed my hand and got up from my bed. Pulling me up to my feet along with him. I panic as I felt unsteady but I fall on his chest. I look up at him and I knew he was smiling down at me. I sniffled and move my hand under my helmet to wipe my eyes. Captain takes this chance to take off my helmet. I jerk and watch him yank it up and out of my reach. I sniffle and give a pitiful laugh as I jump up and try to take it back.

"Cheer up eh? Come on I have something to show you." He says, letting go of my hand and going to my now long shut door. I raise a brow and wipe my face clean of tears. I walk over to my door and put in the pin on the keypad. The door slides open and Captain takes the lead. Still holding my helmet so I can't just run away from him if I wanted. He whistled a tune as my room door shut behind me. I sigh and follow him through the halls and to his private quarters. My mind did race with possibilities but I stopped those short before they got too big. There's no was he loves me and no way he's taking to to have some kind a freaky alien sex. He should marry a human and have human babies. Not have babies with some... Disgusting creature...

I hug myself a bit as we stop at his door. He types in the pin and the door slides open. I've never been inside the Captain's private quarters before. I step in and look around.

"Huh..."

There was a bed and a window to look at the stars. There was clothes on the floor and his bed was unmade. His clothes also seemed dirty as he had a pile of the dirty instead of using the hamper, he also had a poster of a videogame on his wall. A minifridge on the wall along with a open closet that was almost empty aside from hangers and a few shirts that were amazingly still untouched. There was also a coffee machine on top of the minifridge. The Captain gives a flustered chuckle as he puts my helmet down on his desk that was littered with papers. A few crumbled up papers and some snack bar wrappers in the waste bin.

"Sorry it probably isn't all you imagined. I didn't expect any company..." He says shyly and I walk around looking at some things while also a little spaced out. His scent was so heavy in this room. The smell of a campfire and some cinnamon. Not to mention the faint smell of coffee. I could also smell the Captain's embarrassment. I look back and just scoff out a laugh. The Captain perks up and starts to chuckle without the nervous undertones. He grabbed his hat and put it to the side. Then taking off his helmet to reveal a scruffy face. I snort and start to laugh. His hair a greasy and wild mess. He smiled and touched his face, messing with his scruffy beard.

"I was thinking of growing it out. What do you think?" He asks, voice full of humor. I just giggle but I do considerate. I'd say he looks perfect no matter what he does to his facial hair.

"I dunno. Wanna look younger then you do, some dangerous biker you only hear in movies, or a lumberjack?" I tease and he hums, looking thoughtful.

"All three." He says and I raise a brow.

"Shave the left side, leave my chin scruffy, and grow a beard on my right." He explains and I see his eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Then you'd look like some clown Aqua." I say and he gives me a dramatic gasp.

"Plum! Is that any way to speak to your Captain?" He says, walking over to his closet and digging through his clothes. Throwing them behind himself and almost hitting me with one. I cringe a bit at how intense some of the smells are thanks to him sweating so much on a few and not washing them.

"You live like some rental clown. God please just Throw a few of these in the washer." I scoff and kick a sock away from me. He hums in agreement.

"Yeah it's gotten pretty bad." He mumbles and stands straight again, something in his hands. I eye it as it has some festive wrapping paper on it, raising a brow as I look at him suspiciously.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to it. He walks over, stepping over a few piles of his clothes, before stopping in front of me.

"Well- Last time our ship was docked I went to buy more supplies and I found some things. I was gonna give you this during your birthday but... I think right now would be better." Aqua explains and holds it out to me. I hesitantly take it and hold it in my hands. It felt light, I look back up at him with a raised brow.

"Do you have presents in there for the others?" I ask and he shakes his head, smiling.

"Only because I don't know them as well as you do. Though I really should have night shift cycle so I can be with them more... Plus you're basically my second in command so I want you to have something as thank from me. You work your heart out and you should be rewarded for it." He explains and my chest feels tight again. Tears starting to fall and he looks worried for a moment.

"Oh no no no! Don't cry Plum! I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?!" He asks, panic in his voice and I start to giggle as I cried, shaking my head. He gives a relieved sigh and I took a deep breath as I try to calm down enough to speak.

"You didn't make me cry- It's just- This is the nicest thing someone has done for me in a while..." I say and look down at the gift. Seeing it was addressed to me from 'Captain Aquamarine'. I snort softly. I haven't been that formal with him for about a year or two now. We just call each other Plum and Aqua at this point. He was one of my truest friends right next to Pumpkin and Ghost.

"Woah. A gift from 'The Captain Aquamarine'? It must be my birthday." I joke around but sadness was still evident in my voice. Aqua noticed and furrowed his brows in worry. I brushed the look off and started to rip the wrapping paper. Taking it off to find a box. It wasn't really special. I opened the lid and raised a brow as I look at a portable CD plater and headphones. I picked up the CD player and saw it could clip into some pants. Though I didn't like the idea of clamping something on my skin but I could carry it with a tendril. I took them both out and found the box was empty. I looked up, face full of confusion as he just smiled back at me.

"What's this?" I ask and his eyes were full of happiness.

"That's not all of the gift. Put your headphones on and turn on the CD player. It should still be fully charged." He explains and I do what he says. Placing the headphones over my ears and clicking 'play' on the CD player. Suddenly my ears were met with something I haven't heart in years. Thunderclaps and some lightening strikes.

_Rain..._

My eyes swelled with tears once again. More happy tears as my shock morphs into pure happiness. I look at Aqua and his smile looked warm and sweet. Like some hot chocolate on a blistering cold day on a Polus base. I throw myself at him and wrap my arms around him in a hug. My heart twisting as I felt so relieved to have a friend like him on my side.

_Guess I found my Ghost but... There's no way he loves me like Ghost does with Pumpkin._

Though little did I know that when Aqua hugged me back he was savoring the moment as if he wanted it to last forever in his mind.


	16. Rather be oblivious than know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin asks Plum how Ghost is doing and gets no results.
> 
> Plum is done being the check-up dealer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me that can't sleep loveee
> 
> "[You Drive Me] Crazy"
> 
> I think it's safe to say Pumpkin is in love sickness denial.

_**Pumpkin P.O.V.** _

**I pant as I felt a breath on my neck. Gentle touches graced my skin as I squirmed, the grip only got tighter as my face felt hot. I make my heavy head look up and my eyes were immediately let with Ghost's eyes. The white and green eyes were full of love and lust as a primal groan left his mouth. It made me shiver in what I think is fear? I wasn't for sure as I closed my legs but my body made me rub them together. As if desperate for friction down there. I jumped as I suddenly felt something hot and wet on my skin, only to look down and see Ghost looking up at me. His tongue trailing my skin softly, making me get goosebumps.**

_S-Spirit~_

**I gasp softly, a silent plea. Ghost chuckles softly and get up to my face, peppering kisses on my face as I felt pressure and discomfort from below. I hold onto him as I kiss back, his tendrils giving soft and loving touches. He pulled back to say something, his sharp teeth showing in the lowlight as-**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

I gasp and sit up in my bed. My face aflame as Mr.Honeypants took flight from how fast I shot up in bed. I panted and felt my skin was hot, sweat building up a bit. Flashes of my dream flashed in front of my eyes. I put my face in my hands and squealed.

"Oh... My... _GOSH!_ " I squealed again as I saw Ghost's love filled eyes look into mine. My thighs rubbed against one another as I wished I couldn't feel the ache down there. I know I'm wet. I don't have to check. A part of my brain screamed in fear as another just shuddered in delight at the dream and gave me directions on what to do that made my face feel hotter then what it already was.

_No WAY I dreamed that!_

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it, I can't tell if I'm terrified or horny or- What ever the fuck else is happening to me!

My mind with cloudy with thoughts of Spirit again as I hugged my pillow close again. I seriously don't understand... Why do I keep thinking about him? Am I sad that our friendship is basically over or am I scared of what he'll do to me next. I get annoyed with my alarm enough to punch it off and huff. Looking at my door, half wishing Spirit would come inside and surprise me with breakfast in bed like he's done before. While I thought about it my fight or flight kicked in as I thought of his impostor form. The midsection open and full of sharp teeth that was ready to eat me whole but-

_Spirit would never do that..._

I rub my fingers though my hair and ruffle it up. I've been thinking over out whole friendship these past few days. What really made me think was 'What if he's been waiting this whole time to do this, ever since that night he found me hiding behind the school?' but I'd shake my head and my eyes would fill with tears and my heart would feel tight. He's had love in his eyes for me for years. He's just been in my background while I was probably his whole world and now here I am. Too scared to even talk a word to him as he slowly seems to get weaker and sadder in each glance I take at him.

_Some friend I am..._

I grumble and go to the edge of my bed. Turning around and making my bed, putting Mr.Honeypants against my pillows to make him more comfortable.

"Sorry about this morning Mr.Honeypants. I didn't mean to do that to you..." I whisper and kiss the top of his head. I leave Mr.Honeypants to go to my closet. I change out of my pajamas and grab a bra. Clipping it into place as I look over my many shirts and pants people will never see.

_Well no one will see except-_

"No thanks." I interrupt my thoughts and grab a white shirt and jeans. I slip them on before going to put on my suit. Stepping into the let holes and zipping it up. Putting on socks and stepping into my boots as I make sure everything is on secure before going for the door. Grabbing my tablet and my helmet. I put my helmet on, making sure to hear the slick of the lock before putting in my door's pin and stepping outside. I look down both halls and walk down. I get an idea to go see Plum about girl things. I smile softly and start walking to MedBay as my door hisses shut behind me. My bootsteps echo down the empty hall as I've been waking up earlier. The ship has a nice chill in the air when it's this early. Hell I only have half of my tasks on my tablet. They don't post the full list till it's officially morning so people won't wake up super early and do their tasks and be lazy the rest of the time.

I approach MedBay as I hear Plum give a relieved sigh. I raise a brow as I peek in. I saw her helmet was off and she had headphones in. One of her tendrils holding what looked to be a portable CD player. I smile softly as it looked almost brand new with nothing roughed up but I doubt it won't take long knowing Plum. I step into the MedBay but notice she doesn't look up. I smile as I get low and crouch. grabbing her shoulder and she doesn't jump like Ghost does. She just hums softly and looks up, pulling off one headphone to hear me.

"Hey Pumpkin." She says and I start to pout, crossing my arms.

"Why didn't you jump or get scared?" I ask and she just smiles at me but gives me a look of 'Are you serious?' on her face.

"Because I smelled you? Duh." Plum says and just smiles sweetly as she looked at the CD player with love in her eyes. I tilt my head as I see this and get closer.

"Where'd that come from? Some secret admirer? " I say, teasing as I nudge her playfully. I watch as her face erupts into a rosy tint.

"Ooohh, looks like you like him too, Who is he? Do you know?" I start pressing for answers but Plum waves me off.

"I may like him but he doesn't like me like that. He's just an old friend who gave me a present." Plum said and stopped the CD from playing inside and slides the headphones to rest on her shoulders. She looks up at me and I see she was tired.

"What did you do last night to be so tired?" I ask, raising a brow and Plum laughs softly.

"Course you see everything else instead of what's right in front of you..." Plum whispers but I don't catch everything so I move closer.

"Huh?" I ask, confused on what she said but Plum shakes her head and stands up to stretch.

"Nothing too important. I just helped the Captain fix his um..." She clears her throat, "Disgusting living arrangements."

It takes me a moment to process everything before I gasp and squeal. Jumping on her for a tight friendship hug. I almost bulldozed her down but that's because I'm more used to doing this to... I mentally sigh softly and push the thoughts away. Better to ignore everything and watch how the wind blows.

"You saw the Captain!? No way I thought he was a myth!" I gasp, eyes wide with surprise. Plum stares at me for a moment before starting to laugh, hard. She had to clutch her side as she laughed and I raised a brow.

"What?" I ask innocently, confused on what was so funny but her laughing did make a smile start to grow on my face. She took deep breaths to try and calm down.

"You thought the Captain was a myth!? Holy shit no way! I can't wait to tell him this tomorrow!" Plum goes back to laughing and I'm left with my face feeling hot with embarrassment. Playing with my suit a bit.

"Well... It's just we never see him and stuff." I explain, playing with my suit more and Plum stops laughing enough to talk but I saw the laughing tears in her eyes.

"Well he handles nightshift duh. He told me to watch over everything while he's busy." Plum explains and I feel my heart tighten with fear as an idea pops into my mind.

"Did... Did you tell him about me and Ghost?..." I ask softly, heart pounding with anxiety. I couldn't imagine having the Captain know about what's going on. I'd be embarrassed and Ghost he would... I shake softly... I'd rather not see him floating off into space be his demise. He may love space but...

_I could never handle seeing him dead..._

My heart twisted at the thought of Ghost dead, even if a part of my body fears him I just- I can't bring myself to see him actually dead. I watch Plum examine me. Her face blank as her eyes searched my green ones for... Something... I don't know what she was searching for but I wanted an answer.

No, Pumpkin. I didn't tell him but you both really need to work past this and make a decision." Plum says and I give a sigh of relief, "You can't ignore him forever you know."

I frown softly and my brain scrambles for an answer. I get a thought and cling onto it so I stay above the waves of uncertainty. that ripples through my brain like an unrelenting, unforgiving sea.

"What color is the Captain's suit?" I ask and Plum sighs softly, she must of saw I swerved the question. With a huff she answered.

"His color is Cyan." Plum explains and I raise a brow in confusion.

"Don't we already have a Cyan? Isn't it supposed to be one color per ship?" I ask and Plum nods.

"It's supposed to be that way for the crewmates but it doesn't apply to Captains making a crew for themselves." Plum explains and I nod softly. That's interesting. Don't you have to pass some qualifications to be a Captain and even go to this Captain school that's harder than regular training? Even as I think of the new information I see Ghost worm his way back into my mind. How I used to hug him like I did Plum and how close we would be when we'd watch horror movies. My back against his warm chest and his chin resting on my shoulder. His tendrils wrapped around me to comfort me when it got too scared.

"Excuse me could you not get horny in my MedBay please?" Plum tenses and I get confused with what she said before I feel a familiar warmth between my legs like I did this morning. I squeak and cover my visor with my hands.

"I'm so sorry! I just- I couldn't- I... I don't know..." I say softly in defeat. Sighing as I uncover my visor and look at Plum for help. She just stands there and stares blankly at me. She suddenly crosses her arms in front of her chest, one of her hands still holding the CD player.

"I'm not gonna update you on Ghost anymore." Plum states and I feel my heart drop.

"W-What?"

"I told you Pumpkin. I'm sick of you both ignoring this and I hate being the one in the middle just letting my friends destroy themselves in front of me all because they can't look or talk to the other." Plum states and I feel angry tears in my eyes.

"If you really were our friend then you'd respect our wishes!" I yell and Plum just shrugs.

"If I wasn't your friend and just liked to watch you both suffer then sure. I'd let you both continue down the destructive path you've got going right now but I'm not. Fix yourself up and go talk to him already." Plum huffs and slides her Headphones back on before clicking 'Play' on her new CD player. My hands ball into fists and I storm out of the room. Looking at my tasks to I can start and maybe finish early. My hear pounded with feat at the idea of talking to him. Scared he'd go into his impostor form and swallow mw whole or take advantage of me again while another part of me made butterflies dance in my stomach at the idea of finally talking to him after a week or so apart. I still had some hickeys he left on my skin and I sure as hell ain't going to let him see. Out of shyness or fear, I have no idea.

I grumble as I start working on my first task. I don't need Plum's help. I san see how he is on my own... By not talking too him... And glancing at him... From far away... And running away if he sees me... I look at the messed up wires and think about it.

_Yeah that works._


	17. I'll just be with the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost notices that whenever he comes into a room, Pumpkin runs away. His already broken heart shatters more and he takes when happens next in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> Suicidal thoughts and a suicide attempt up ahead! If you guys are not comfortable with this subject matter please skip this chapter. Please know that people love you and there re numbers to call or text if you're experiencing these thoughts to. Don't worry, everything will get better. Just keep your head up and walk through life knowing you're perfect however you are.
> 
> Listening to "Mad world"

_**Ghost P.O.V.** _

I jerk awake at my alarm. Gasping softly as my heart pounded in fear in my chest. I grab my chest as I try to get a full breath of fresh air. My dreams have been getting worse lately. It's not just Pumpkin rejecting me and saying she hates me. It's her pulling the airlock leaver while I'm inside. An evil smile on her beautiful face as I'm suddenly sucked out into the nothingness of space. My impostor form coming out as I tried desperately to breath in oxygen but nothing comes and I slowly suffocate.

I was drenched in a cold sweat as I rub my hands through my hair. Trying to calm down but my heart was still racing with fear and... Sadness... It's been a few days since Plum told me she's not telling me more about Pumpkin and that I should talk to her myself.

_But how can I?... She runs away at the very sight of me..._

I feel a lump in my throat as tears sting my eyes. I start to sob into my hands. My heart hurt, my chest felt tight, and I felt like I had so much guilt weighing on my shoulders I should be crushed to death by it's weight. I take a deep, shaky breath. Trying to at least put on a face mask of 'everything is okay' once again. I haven't eaten in days and I felt like I'd collapse at any moment and curl into myself. Just give up on everything. I don't have anything to look forward to anyway... I ruined everything...

I start getting ready, my movements slow and sluggish. I start thinking more about it. How Pumpkin was scared. I took away everything from her... It's only fair if... I look down at my 'gloved' hand.

_Do the same for myself..._

I give a soft laugh. So today's finally the day huh? Can't say I'm surprised... This has been a long time coming. Now Pumpkin won't be scared to turn every corner and I'll finally get away from this... Heavy weight in my chest and all the pain... It's a win-win for everything. Only question was... With what?... I don't have a knife or gun and neither does Plum. I put on my boots and put on my helmet as I ponder still. Grabbing my tablet as the least I can do is finish all my tasks before I do the deed.

_I should write a note to Pumpkin at well. I'll slide it under her door. Tell her I'm sorry for everything and what I intend to do. It'll be the easiest that way. I won't have to see her rip or burn up the note in front of me._

I put in the pin to my door one last time and look back at my room. It was at least neat and clean. I mentally say goodbye to my room. My new room would be some place in Hell more then likely or just the peacefulness of the void collecting my soul.

I travel down the halls. Feeling like a shell of what I once was. Just going on auto flight mode as I go through every task. It felt like I was having some out of body experience as I watch myself do every task given to me. I give a pitiful laugh as I see I get card swipe as my last task I'll ever do in my life. I slowly swipe my card and get it on the first try. I stare at it in disbelief before smiling softly.

_Of course you do that today of all days._

I walk to the edge of admin, grabbing a pen and a blank piece of paper. I clear my throat and blink a few tears from my eyes as I start to write. My last goodbyes and 'I love you's to the girl that used to be my whole galaxy.

_"Dear Pumpkin,_

_I just want to say one last time I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I'll never forgive myself in this life and the next. I love you more then you'd ever know. I remember back in training when I had no idea and were were just two goofy teenagers fighting bad grades and trying to move in with one another till the school board finally stepped in and told us it was inappropriate. We still did bunk with one another sometimes. Remember? I made you Mr.Honeypants a few weeks before you went into the hospital. I was with you the whole time you were there. Even though the doctors told me you'd be fine I still stayed up super late from how worried I was. Just in case you woke up from a nightmare in the night I'd be there to comfort you without hesitation. I remember how even Mr.Honeypants wasn't enough to calm your nerves and you asked me fore one of my tendrils to hold onto. It was cute and made my heart swell with love for you. I doubt I'll ever stop loving you though it seems lie you're scared and hate my guts from how much you glare at me when you think I'm not looking._

_Don't worry, I won't be here much longer to bother you. I'm going to shoot myself out of the airlock like I promised I'd do in my first note about two weeks ago. Aren't you happy? You won't be scared anymore! You can move on from this and find someone you love. I'm still so... So sorry for what I've done to you Pumpkin. I hope some day you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Your once bestfriend Ghost_

I blinked more tears out from my eyes as they hit my visor and muddled my vision even more. I sniffled and felt my whole body shake as I slowly get up and grab the note. Walking over to Pumpkin's room door. I hear some movement inside so I knock and slide the note under the door. Taking a sniff of Pumpkin's relaxing scent one last time before stepping away from the door and to the nearest vent. After finishing my last wish I go into the vent and quickly travel to the Airlock room. It wasn't too far from the cafeteria. I look at it. Dread in my heart as I take a deep breath before stepping on the platform. Going to the computer inside and starting a airlock shooting. A glass door closed on my only exit, leaving me trapped inside as lights flash and some alarms blare. I look to the metal doors with a small window that was about to launch me to my room. I barely heard the lockdown as I give up completely.

**THUNK!**

I raise a brow and turn around. Seeing flashing red lights over Pumpkin's form. She was punching the glass as she tried to break the barrier between us. I raise a brow in confusion and walk over to. Seeing tears start to fall from her eyes as she looked up at me. Yelling something but I couldn't hear. I grab my helmet and take it off. Taking a good look of her in. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise. I made sure everything was in my human form so she wouldn't be scared. I give her a love filled smile and put my helmet quickly back on before the count down struck one. I felt myself suddenly be sucked away from where I stood and out into the vast void of space.

My mind was blank as I looked at the stars, the zero gravity of space holding me as I slowly float away from the only place I've known at home. My lungs burned for oxygen as I didn't have an oxygen pack like humans. Mine was fake as it was made part of the illusion thousands of years ago when impostors first bumped into humans. I sighed and softly and wait for the block at the edge of my vision to swallow me whole. I felt my heart start to slow as I closed my eyes and waited. I suddenly jump as I feel something grab my boot. I struggle against it and look down, gasping as I saw a very angry Captain pulling me to him and strapping me to his chest. I struggled still but I was very weak from lack of food and oxygen. The Captain starts to pull us back to the ship. I struggled all the same until the lack of oxygen and the exerted energy made me fall asleep. Only thinking one thing as I slipped into unconsciousness.

_What the hell is going on...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't the last chapter btw


	18. You're a fucking idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost gets an earful while he's stuck in the MedBay recovering.

I groan softly as I wake up. Bright lights stinging my eyes as I opened them. I hiss softly in pain but it's choked as my throat and lungs hurt like fuck. I rub my throat. Sitting up a bit but I couldn't find the strength to pull myself up.

"Spirit?..."

I jerked and shot my view over to the side of what felt and looked like a bed in MedBay. My eyes landed on Pumpkin, her eyes red as her cheeks were drenched with tears. She took a few shuddering breaths and jumped a bit as I looked at her. Her suit off and she only had her human clothes on as she sat there at my bed side. I smile softly at her and weakly raise my hand to touch her face. She gave a soft, hesitated smile. Moving to meet me half way though I smelled her fear. It was heavy and sour. Not what my Pumpkin should smell like. I rubbed slow circles with my thumb on her we cheek.

"Why are you crying? Isn't this what you wanted?" I ask softly and she gasps, her face painted with horror before morphing into anger. I go to ask mre but-

_**SMACK!** _

My eyes widened as I touch my cheek. It grew a stinging pain where her hand connected with my face, my law slacked in shock as I looked at a surprised but pissed off Pumpkin.

"No dumbass! How- How could you think I wanted you to do this to yourself!" She yelled at my face and I just laid there. Frowning as I took it. I deserve this...

Pumpkin seems to notice my mood change and sighs softly. Looking sad as tears fell from her gorgeous eyes once again.

"I- I thought I lost you." She whispered, sorrow in her voice that made my heart crack.

"But- But I thought you hated me." I said, voice soft and she quickly shook her head no.

"How could you think that!? I mean- Yeah I was scared at first and confused but... But now I..." Pumpkin trailed off and I raise a brow.

"You... What?" I ask, feeling a flicker of hope grow in my chest. Eyes swelling with tears as I look at her, her cheeks went a shade of rosy as she looked away from me. Trying to hide her face slowly turning into a tomato. I made a tendril appear and will it to go to her face and touch it softly. Pumpkin jumped at the touch and looked over at me, putting her hand over the tendril that rested on her cheek.

"I don't-"

"Ah, Ghost you're awake." Plum's voice comes from the entrance and I quickly pull my tendril back. Pumpkin put her hands in her lap.

"Pumpkin why didn't you tell me?" Plum asked, sounding a but annoyed but I saw in her eyes that she was more or least just teasing the other girl. Pumpkin still looked at her hands in her lap.

"He uh- He just woke up." Pumpkin explains and Plum smiled as she checks my vitals on the machine that was making sure I was alive.

"Mmhm. Sure. Now, if I remember you have some tasks to do but you can come back after-"

"Now hold on there." The Captain interrupted as he walked into view. My heart sunk and started to race as I got a cold sweat. I may not see the Captain much but my his aura I can tell he's top dog here. I'm glad he' s not an impostor cause I'm sure he would of started beating me up by now for being so stupid. The Captain had his helmet on but I could see his eyes were tired but also filled with annoyance. I swallowed a lump in my throat. His gaze went to Pumpkin and I felt myself get ready to launch an attack on the man. I cringe as I see Pumpkin flinch as his serious gaze landed on her. I raised a brow as I also smelled something else. It was sweet but not as addicting as Pumpkin's...

_Arousal?..._

I look over and see Plum looking at the Captain, more then likely day dreaming of doing less than savory things with out own Captain. I laugh softly and jump as everything looks at me.

"Something _funny_ Ghost?" Captain asked, his voice daring me to try and disobey him. I quickly shake my head.

"N-No Captain!" I say quickly and the Captain keeps his harsh gaze on me for a second before sighing softly.

"You both are to stay apart till you're fully healed." He says and there's silence in the room. I look at Pumpkin and see her looking back at me with her eyes wide.

"But- But Captain-!" Pumpkin starts but the Captain holds up a hand and she goes silent. Plum goes over to him and whispers. They both whisper to each other and the Captain motions to us again which made Plum look us over too before sighing.

"Fine. If you think that will work." Plum says and the Captain nods.

"It will." He says softly before turning to us once again. I tense up as anxiety grips at my heart.

"You are both to stay apart while he heals. However, once Ghost is healed I want you both to go on a date and work things out between one another. I'm sick of people not communicating on this ship and I won't have it any longer." I notice he glances at Plum before he continues, "No matter what you believe you think about the other it's about time you both talk to each other face to face. You'll give a few days to think about what you're gonna say to each other. Love or not you're gonna at least work through this thing finally."

With that the Captain tipped his hat to us before putting his hands behind his back and walking away. Plum secretly fawning over him the whole time from what I could scent. I looked at Pumpkin and saw her green eyes looking back at me with surprise. I gave her soft smile but I saw her shiver and smell her sour fear. Her smile was fake and I felt my heart throb softly. Frowning as she got up and left without looking back at me. I sighed softly and looked to Plum who went back to checking my status. It was quiet for a second before curiosity got the better of me.

"So... Are you and the Captain a thing?" I ask softly and Plum froze in her movements. I could smell the embarrassment from her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No way. How could you even think that? He's my superior." She huffed and went back to work. I raised a brow as I laid back once again, my wailing muscles eased up on the pain and left me just feeling sore.

"Your scents say otherwise." I huff back and watch as Plum writes more things down. Ignoring me now, I watch her with a goofy smile growing on my face.

"You should talk to him." I give some advice. We don't need a repeat of me and Pumpkin. Plum stays quiet as she works. I do to try and nap but snap awake as I hear her finally break the silence and talk.

"I can't..." She says and her head hangs a bit. I frown and hold out a tendril to her instinctively. I scent her fear spike before show snarls and slaps it away. I hiss at the white hot pain that travels up and down my spine. I pull it back to myself. Seeing my tendril had a cut on it from one of her claws.

"How! What the hell!?"I snap at her and see her recoil. Ready to attack again but I see the shock and realization on her face through her helmet.

"I- You see that's why! I'm scared I'll- I'll ruin everything! I'll lose my nerve and attack him or something!" She snaps back and I feel shock go through my body as I saw tears in prick her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be okay Plum just-" I start but she holds a hand up to me.

"Don't act like you know everything Ghost. You don't know me. You think you know everything in my life but you DON'T. Hell not even the Captain knows so don't go acting all high and mighty to me." She growled and I could smell the dread on her. Scenting came easier to read after I stopped trying to run away from my primal instincts.

"Wait Plum don't-" I call out, trying to stop her but she leaves me without another word. Tears more than likely covering her face as I could smell salt. I was left with silence as she left the MedBay. I sigh softly and rub my face.

_What the hell is going on?..._


	19. Can I bunk with you...? Just for tonight. Promise. pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum wished Ghost would drop the idea of the Captain liking her. On the other side she wished Pumpkin would make up her mind on if she likes or she fears Pumpkin. Meanwhile she's dealing with her own demons as she reports back to the Captain nightly and feels herself fall for him every time she sees him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone having problems. I love it cause my next book is gonna be pretty cute next to all he turmoil the characters go through.
> 
> Not to mention I got a drawing tablet so maybe you all will get to see some drawings at some point.
> 
> "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen is on the playlist tonight.
> 
> Looks like these Plum situations always get put in parts because I can write so much and so easily with her character and situation haha (I'll probably make a book for her. haha jk... unless...?)
> 
> I'm going ahead and posting this cause I'm currently working on Chapter 27 and I feel like I really wanna post more.

_**Plum P.O.V.** _

I sigh after another another long day. I kicked off my boots and took off my helmet as I put in my room pin. The door opens and I put them away before going to take a shower. Today was awful. First Ghost won't shut the hell up about me talking to the captain though I know that won't go well and Pumpkin won't stop and think for a second before she start rambling on about if she thinks she okay to talk with Ghost again or not. Two days before I release Ghost and I think I'm at my breaking point. I've been listening to Captain's gift ever since I got it. It helps block out the problems and lets me relax for once aside from my own problems never giving me a break.

I felt my eyes were heavy but I force myself up and head for the shower room. My body felt gross plus I think it was about time I took care of myself just for a bit. I get a towel and walk to enter the shower room to only hear there was a shower going. I shrug it off and head inside. morphing into my human body form as it's easier to wash that say then my suit form with all the different parts and breaks.

"Oh- Hey Plum."

I felt my heart drop as I heard the Captain's voice. I look over and saw him smile and wave. Under his running shower. I swallow and try to keep my eyes from wondering lower.

_Shit I forgot these are communal showers-_

"O-Oh! Captain! I-I didn't know you were in here! I'll just leave and-" I start stuttering and heading for the door, covering some parts of the human body I knew female humans would be embarrassed to show with my towel.

"No no it's okay! I was gonna talk to you anyway after this. If you're uncomfortable with me being here then you can leave or just take one of the showers where I won't see you as well." The Captain says and I feel my heart swell the more he talks.

_He's so sweet..._

"I-I'm never uncomfortable with you, Captain." I stutter out and go to one of the showers behind him. Putting my towel to the side as I turn on the shower. I turn on my shower and start to cover myself with water. Feeling how hot my face was with shyness. Butterflies in my stomach took flight as I thought about the Captain being literally _naked_ and he was **right behind me**.

Internally fangirl as I try to calm down and focus on washing off. I want so bad to peak but at the same time a darker thought took over my mind.

_**What if he uses the change to take advantage of me?** _

I felt myself get sick at the idea of the Captain holding me down as I squirmed and screamed for help. The pain that would come as he was relentless and hadn't a care in the world about my wellbeing. I gave a quiet whimper and hugged myself a bit as I continued to try and shower. I couldn't tell if eyes were on me or not.

"Plum...?" Aqua said behind me and I jumped a bit. I tried to shake off the sickening fear that swirled in my stomach.

"Yes Captain?" I say, feeling a shiver of anticipation go up my spine as I waiting for him to pounce and take me then throw me away like some garbage.

"Are you feeling okay? You looked... Pale..." Captain says softly, his voice full of worry and I let out a sigh of relief as I tried to make myself relax more.

"I um... I'm just really overwhelmed and my head is just racing..." I say softly, trying to distract myself again. I feel my heart slow a bit but I jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance over and see a serious Captain that makes heat go straight to the bottom of my abdomen. His wet hair decorating his face and he still had that stubble on his face.

_Damn he looks hot like this..._

"Do you want me to talk to them again? I can make them talk while he's still in the Medbay." He asks, his voice smoother then butter but rough all the same. I felt my face get hot so i quickly look away and shake my head. Anxiety ripping my stomach but for completely different reasons.

"No... I'll be okay. I just... I need to take some time for myself now and then I guess..." I say, really thinking about how thin I've run from basically being a messenger for some 'star-crossed lovers' thing. It has made me more tired and lose some joy in some things I used to like. Apparently the Captain didn't like my prolonged silence, or maybe it was my answer, because he sighed and threw an arm around my shoulder and laid his weight on me. I wasn't prepared for it so I almost fell. Almost. My face felt red hot.

"Eep- C-Captain!" I stutter after I give a squeak of surprise. He chuckles and smiles at me. The smile was full of happiness and something else but I couldn't place it. His eyes twinkled with mischief, like some little boy who stole the last cookie out of the cookie jar and got away with it.

"You and me are hanging out tonight like we did years before I had to take-"

"Made yourself take."

He looked flustered at my correction but gave a nod.

" _Made_ myself take the nightshift." He said and I gave a soft smile. Remembering back to all the goofy stuff we'd get ourselves into when no one was around and he didn't have to play Captain serious.

_Though honestly I like both sides..._

"You know you should really rotate the nightshift to others. We won't have to wait for some clock to say 'buttfucking late' just to have a conversation." I rant as I shrug his arm off and keep showering. Captain huffs in a pout and goes to his shower, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"But that doesn't seem fair." He sulks as I go back to washing my hair and body.

"Mmmm- What's unfair is that I don't get to see and talk to my best friend anymore." I say, frothing up my hair with bubbles as I wash and preen myself. I always felt better when I talked to Aquamarine. It's like we're two puzzle pieces made to connect. It was... Nice to know someone would be there and listen to me rant about problems then make me forget them by doing something stupid or dangerous so I worry more about him then the problem I was thinking of.

The Captain went quiet and the only sound was the water coming from the shower heads either hitting our bodies or the floor. I took it as a peaceful quiet as he would go quiet if he was thinking really hard about something. I rinse out my hair and my body as I finish cleaning myself. Feeling much better after joking with the Captain and washing off the two days of filth building on my skin. I turn of my shower and turn to leave but jump as I feel something like a pinch hit my butt. I turn around and see a giggling, ass naked Captain running away while rolling up his towel again. I felt a smile creep on my face.

"Oh you ass!" I yell and run for my towel, getting it wet with shower water before rolling it up. Brandishing my new weapon I scan the room for the Captain. Hearing some noise from where the lockers were located. I make my footsteps quieter as I head over. My ass still stung from that first snap of his towel. I take in a deep breath, trying but failing to scent him out as I was too excited to focus. Excitement boiling in my chest as I lay my back to a locker and peek behind a locker corner. Only to see my Captain's ass. An evil smile spread on my face as I made sure my towel was rolled tight.

"NICE ASS!" I yell and it was followed by a girlish type scream from Aqua as I scare him and slap his ass with my towel whip. I burst into evil laughter as I run away. I wasn't bothered with how the wind felt against my skin as I was technically always naked because I just morph into that suit form doesn't mean I didn't feel exposed sometimes.

"Oh you're gonna get it, you purple sneak!" He yelled and I heard his heavy footsteps follow me. I felt happiness course through my veins as I duck behind a corner and he runs past as a speed that a human could only get from who knows how much training. I got a glance at his bunched up muscles as he looked ready for blood but his grin was the goofyest I've seen in a while. I liked this. Just us. Goofing around. No worry about ranks or people misunderstanding our relationship. Not to mention I didn't have to really worry about what form I was in at the moment. I could go into my suit form but that wouldn't be fair to the still naked Captain. Plus I knew the Captain was a gentleman and wouldn't look at my private bits. Well... Except my butt but that's okay because we're playing and plus I got a good look at his full moon just a second ago.

"Found you!" He yells and I give a happy impostor squeal as I try to run away but yelp as I feel a snap on my now exposed ass. I giggle and quickly go to give chase to the heavy footsteps running away from my retaliation.

"No fair!" I yell and only got a chuckle that made the butterflies in my chest and stomach flutter in return. I could hear him starting to pant softly, my mind going to another thought as my face got as the surface of a dying star.

I stop running and lean on the wall as I feel something deeper stir inside me. I always felt it when I got dirty thoughts while with the captain. It made the eggs in my breeding pouch feel heavy and feel the need for something to put life into them. I knew this feeling well, but like some other female impostors, never acted on it as it would just make me look desperate and weak. My breathing got rough as my skin felt got and I thrusted my hips back so my ass and back hit the cold wall of the locker room.

_Damn it... **Lust**..._

I felt the whimpers and cries in my throat. Ready to call out for some dick or- To be honest- _**ANYTHING**_ to fill my begging hole and breed me till I couldn't take it anymore. My form slowly went into suit form as my body went into my impostor form. Everything was easier and more comfortable in my true form. My pointed tongue hung out as I licked my lips and panted. My breathing now ragged as my mind was filled with the Captain's scent. His musk made me go wild as I felt liquid other then water go down my thighs. A whimper came from my lips as I squeezed my thighs together.

Least mine wasn't more aggressive but then again this wasn't some usual heat I let my body have for a break and rejuvenate what I lost while on the pills for a year or more before going right back on them. No this heat was forced by-

"Plum?" The Captain's voice came from my left, voice full of worry. I looked over and saw his had now put his towel around his waist. Covering the part my body wanted to see the most. My body was screaming at me to submit and beg him for some relief and attention but I forced it back as I panted at him. His cheeks were rosy as he blushed like the adorable virgin he was. I did wonder why he blushed now instead of when I was in my naked human form.

"A-Aqua~" My voice came out a pathetic whine as I looked at him. Eyes watery and filled with lust as the need made everything ache until I got what I wanted. I figured this wasn't just my impostor instincts acting alone but...

_I can't... There's no way he likes me..._

"Is it happening again? Want me to go get a shower to run cold water for you?" The Captain asked, in my hazy thoughts I completely forgot we've been in this situation before. A few times for a matter of face. Usually when my eggs were almost ready to be laid and only needed a little push from some precious male seed to finish and come out a perfect little impostor.

_Funny... Even though my fertility is low and most my eggs won't accept any sperm of any kind... I still get the need..._

I shake my head as I didn't feel like getting a cold blast of water. The Captain was still blushing as he got closer and tried to steady me. I hadn't even realized I was about to fall, too busy looking at him and taking in his features. It wasn't often or really- It was never. I never saw the Captain naked before. Thankfully his dick was hidden from view so my body won't collapse and get into what 'breeding position' I saw last I looked at 'PornSpace'.I swallowed a lump in my throat and held my arms out to him. He understood immediately and picked me up. I put my face in the crook of his neck as I held onto him. Heart fluttering at how close we were. It helped calmed down my heat to just a warm simmer instead of a raging wildfire.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, his voice quiet and soft. Worry still apparent in his tone but I didn't notice as I nuzzled into him and a pleased thrill came from my throat.


	20. Can I bunk with you...? Just for tonight. Promise. pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua is stuck in a sticky situation but stands his ground as he keeps his morals close to his heart along with his favorite girl and impostor in the world, Plum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Aquamarine point of view! I know a few of you have wanted this for a while. 
> 
> I wonder if y'all want a QnA. If you do then say your questions in the comments. I won't give any personal info or spoilers so I'll tell you in your comment the reason it won't be featured. That is if there's enough questions to make a QnA. 
> 
> You can ask about this book, other books, what direction I'll take in my next book, etc.
> 
> You can even ask characters questions because, well why the hell not. Answer some questions n they get a cookie.
> 
> Tell me if you want your name on the question too or not.
> 
> "That's My Girl" by Fifth Harmony on the YouTube tonight.
> 
> Also "Troublemaker" by Olly Murs still slaps.

_**Aquamarine P.O.V.** _

I felt my face was hot and my heart was racing as I held my crush in my arms like she was my bride.

_Fuck I wish._

I felt bad as I knew she went into a sudden heat because of me. I wasn't stupid. I know her body likes me but does _she_ like me is my concern. Her face was full of arousal but I could see through the fog of lust in her eyes and see the embarrassment not to mention a bit of fear. She whimpered into my neck once more as I rub her back with my hand. The 'pack' on her back was gone as she was in her true impostor form. I couldn't lie... This situation was sexy as **FUCK** but I'm better than that to even think about going anything to her while she's in this state and not without her sober self's complete consent. I felt her shiver in my arms so I held her tighter to me.

_Like that'll happen... Those bastards..._

I felt rage boil my blood as I remember her file talking about the incident and her crying into me when she felt comfortable enough to tell me about it herself when we became friends. She whined and I looked down and saw her watery eyes look into mine with fear, lust, and sadness.

"Are- Are you mad at me?..." Her voice was quiet and sounded sad. My hear throbbed and I quickly shook my head.

"No way! Plum I could never be mad at you for this! You can't control these." I say, comforting her as I walk away from the lockers. Her grip tightened on me as I moved. She looked unsure but I gave her a soft smile. Feeling a tendril touch my face and stubble softly.

"I promise I'm not mad. Now, do you want me to put you in your room?" I ask and she ponders. Her face an adorable rosy tint as she blushed. I wanted so bad to just kiss her but that would be cruel to do that. She seemed to finally made up her mind as she shook her head no. I raised a brow as I saw her play with a tendril. A nervous tick that only made me love her more.

"I- I um..." She stuttered out. Her voice full of embarrassment that made my heart soar. I get a goofy smile as I chose to play with her a bit.

"Ummmm... What?" I coo which made her squirm in my grip and cover her red face with her hands. I snicker as I looked at her, standing near a bench and my locker. Ready to put her down and quickly get dressed outside of her line of sight so her heat wouldn't flare up more and made her act not like herself.

"You're an asshole." She muttered out and I hummed.

"But we're still friends at the end of the day ain't we?" I say and she huffs. Glad in these moments when her more sober part of her mind would break through the hot lust she felt and rear it's head. Even if it was still a second it was nice to have her with me all the same.

She took away her hands and sighed softly. A 'gloved' hand coming to touch my face. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I searched desperate and tried to understand everything in those eyes that looked like they were formed from the stars themselves but it was all lost to the lusty fog that covered them. Making it even harder to understand her true feelings. Her body felt so hot against my own. I wished so much that I could hold her and let her know how much I loved her.

_No that wouldn't be right..._

It would be harsh to put her in that situation and make things awkward. She'd probably ghost me and leave me alone for the rest of the trip before requesting another Captain to take her on their ship. I'd rather not lose my friend all because I couldn't keep myself quiet though my heart screamed for me to always give her a second glance before I left a room and make a mental map of her face every time I saw it so I would never forget it.

"I-"

Her voice broke me out of my trance and I mentally pulled myself from her eyes as I came back to the reality of the situation instead of day dreaming.

"Yes?" I ask, being gentle with my voice as to not make her lose her mind with unnecessary lust or startle her. She was quiet for a moment as she seemed to think over her words once more before parting those lovely lips of hers to speak with that angelic voice.

"Uh... Can I bunk with you...? Just for tonight. Promise." She said, her voice a begging tone. Giving me puppy eyes with those cute impostor eyes. It made my heart melt and I turned into putty in her hands. How could I say no to this absolute angel in my arms?! I swear I'd quit my job on the spot if she asked me... We'd run away and just go be roommates at some vacation place. I have enough credits and not to mention her mountain of credits. I don't even care if we were just friends still even if we did run away. I'd be happy just seeing her happy. Even if she went off and married someone else. Though... That last part did made my heart shatter a little but I was pulled from my thoughts again as I felt those eyes on my face. I gave her the biggest smile I could muster.

"Of course. Just... Let me get dressed." I say and she gives a nod. I carefully move to put her down on the bench. Being gentle as if she was made of glass that was one hit from shattering.

I quickly went to my locker and picked up my folded clothes at the bottom of it. I quickly got deodorant on, suddenly thankful I brush my teeth before I went into the shower so one less thing to worry about me making myself seem gross to the girl who had my heart but will never know it. I slipped on my boxers, but not before giving my erection a hard slap to (hopefully) make it go soft or else I had a kink I never knew about. Thankfully it didn't seem I was a masochist just yet as I watched my dick go soft and let me put on my boxers comfortably.

I then stepped into and pulled up some yoga pants. Thanking my past self for wanting to wear my pajamas today. I them put on a t-shirt I hadn't wore since training. It was grey and had a band on it that disbanded years ago. Thankfully I got all their songs somewhere in the back of my closet so they will never die in my fanboy heart. I come back from hiding just as I start to hear worried and anxious impostor thrills and whimpers. In this state she didn't like to have her eyes off me for long if she knew I was close. I get my suit and step into it before stepping into my boots. I should wear socks but I won't have them on for long. I get the zipper of my suit and zip it up. Putting on my gloves before finally putting on my freshly cleaned helmet. I debated putting on my Captain hat or not but another begging whine from Plum made me make up my mind as I grabbed it and put it on top of my helmet. I went to Plum laying on the bench and her arms held out for me to pick her up again. I smiled behind my visor as I used my knees to pick her up and hold her bridal style once more. I could feel her tendrils travel across my suit and hold onto me. They were lazy and slow as heat went through her body.

"Aqua..." She whimpered but I quickly hushed her as I carried her to the door. She gripped onto me tighter as I removed my hand holding her back to put in the pin for the shower room. They put pins here to make everything safer. A heated impostor rarely had a clear enough mind to remember what they had for lunch. Let alone a pin they would need to get into a room of someone they didn't know well enough to know by heart. Her tendrils squirmed against my suit. More then likely searching for any hole or rip in it so her tendril could get skin to skin contact. I knew heated impostor, male and female, loved the feeling of their desired's skin against theirs. It calmed that beast inside of them a bit I heard.

_Same goes for their voice..._

I get an idea and take a deep breath before starting to hum softly. I felt Plum's tense muscles relax in my grip as her eyes went to my eyes that hid behind my visor. I smile softly and looked ahead as I kept walking. Humming a soft tune I got off the top of my head. Her tendrils stop sluggishly searching for something they'd never find and just held onto me with a gentle but firm grip.

_Don't worry I ain't going anywhere._

My bootsteps and my humming was the only thing that broke the peaceful silence. She laid her head on my shoulder as her body relaxed more into my grip. I thanked my lucky stars that she existed. I shouldn't feel happy right now but I was. I knew I would shame myself later but right now I enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms and her head on me.

"Aqua...?" I hear her weak and tired voice from my shoulder. I kept walking as I looked at her.

"Hmm?" I hum softly to her, almost to my room. She looked a bit flustered but I saw the sadness build in her eyes as her eyes watered more with tears before they fell. I frowned as we got to my door and I quickly punched in the pin for it while looking at her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, her voice wavered with sadness instead of lust. I quickly go to my bed and sit her down on it as she started to cry. Her thighs still pressed together and her body still hot to the touch.

_I hate seeing her cry every time this happens..._

"Hey hey now..." I say softly and brought up my gloved hand to her face, wiping away some tears that fell onto her beautiful face, "There's not need to cry it's okay..."

One of her tendrils came up and touched my hand that held her face. Still crying as she looked up at me. I used my free hand to take off my helmet and throw it on my bed. I gave her a reassuring smile, my other hand moving as I gently held her face in my hands. Wiping away any tears that fell from the galaxies that were her eyes.

"Come on you know I'd do anything that would make you more comfortable, right?" I say and she sniffles before nodding. I smile softly and pull her into a hug. She tensed up before her own arms wrapped around me and her face went into the crook of my neck. I rub her back gently. Careful of the tendrils that formed and went to wrap around me. Pulling me closer to her. I could tell her heat was coming back into affect as her breathing started to get rough and ragged again. I pulled away and she gave a whine of displeasure.

"Go get under the covers and I'll go get my suit put up, okay? Will you be able to do that for me?" I ask and she hesitated before nodding. I grabbed my hat and helmet as she moved to get into my bed. I get up from sitting on the edge of my own bed. Walking over to hand my helmet and putting my hat down. I stepped out of my boots and unzipped my suit. Hearing movement in my bed as I took off my suit and also hung it up to put on later.

I turned and saw a fidgety Plum in my bed. Impatient for me to come and join her. I smiled sweetly as my body filled up with warmth. Love pulsing through me as I walked over and got under the covers. only given a second to get comfy before she wrapped herself around me. I snickered and laughed as I felt a tendril tickle my stomach. Her tendrils going under my shirt and covering me best they could. One even wrapping around my arm. Plum looked heated but also flustered. I just kept smiling as I wrapped my arms around her. Glad to see my idea worked as she got less fidgety and more calm. Her face in the crook of my neck once more.

"Start doing day shift." She said, a bolt of electricity going up my spine as I felt her lips graze the sensitive skin of my neck. I sigh softly, a smile still on my lips.

_I guess it can't be helped..._

"Okay." I say in defeat and get a happy but drowsy thrill from her. I yawned softly as I felt comfortable. Happy to cuddle up with the girl I loved. Trying to savor it as it would probably be the only time I could ever hold her this close to me. My eyelids getting heavy as sleep started to settle in.

_Plum if you only knew what you do to me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if y'all want a QnA. If you do then say your questions in the comments. I won't give any personal info or spoilers so I'll tell you in your comment the reason it won't be featured. That is if there's enough questions to make a QnA. 
> 
> You can ask about this book, other books, what direction I'll take in my next book, etc.
> 
> You can even ask characters questions because, well why the hell not. Answer some questions n they get a cookie.
> 
> Tell me if you want your name on the question too or not.


	21. QnA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QnA that some of you wanted.

Welcome to the QnA! I'm your host Megafacts! Today we hope to answer and lingering questions you readers may have! Thank you all for submitting questions!

 **Plum:** No one came.

Oh... Well I guess they can just any questions they have in the comments... Do you know you're also getting a book?

 **Plum:** I am? Why? Can't you like- Not do that? I prefer if you didn't.

Nope too late. Already made a place holder for when this book ends. Make sure to check out "Egg making is harder than it looks". Subscribe to it when you wanna read it after this book is over.

 **Plum:** Egg... Making...? Can you at least tell me what it's about?

Nope! You won't even remember this conversation so it'll just be a waste of breath!

 **Plum:** Oh...

If you have a question about the book, want to ask questions about future books, or even ask a questions to one of the characters then leave it in the comments! You can as me anything but spoilers and any private information.


	22. We're just hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin walks into Plum coming from the Captain's room and has more then just a small question for her. Not knowing the impostor was on edge and was just going to get some snacks for her and the Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Black Magic" by Little Mix on tonight

_**Pumpkin P.O.V.** _

My mind spun as butterflies flew in my stomach. Tomorrow was the last day before Ghost was released... I still have no idea what I'm gonna say to him. Let alone know the feelings that swirled in my heart and chest. I looked at my tablet as I kept walking to my first task. I've been waking up super early lands to my nerves about the whole situation. I was scared of him but at the same time a part of me was saying the opposite. I asked Plum about it and she shrugged, simply telling me that impostor fluids don't have any time of aphrodisiac in them so it can't be some side effect of that. I just a small sigh and hold my helmet in my hand. Anxiety pricking at my skin and making me have a cold sweat.

"Okay see you in a bit."

I looked up from my tablet to confirm what my ears heard. I saw Plum in her suit form coming out of the Captain's room. Her cheeks a faint rosy tint and her hair looked wild with bed hair. The door shut and she went to leave but she froze as she saw me looking at her. I felt heat come to my cheeks as I gasped at the thoughts in my head. Mouth agape as I pointed her. Her face went red and tendrils went into her body to make a realistic impression of a true crewmate. You'd have no idea she was an impostor unless someone said something.

_Same goes for Ghost..._

I went to say something but she talked first. Her voice full of embarrassment and stuttering, it almost made me not believe the words that came from her mouth but I knew better than that.

"I-It's not what you think! The Captain was helping me with something a-and it made up stay up late." Plum said, panic obvious as she played with a tendril that came to her hands. I was quiet and she was quiet. Both of us watching each other carefully, waiting for one to break or blabber something to change the subject. Plum squirmed in her place and I gave a small nervous breath.

"Okay." I say and she looks up, giving a soft shy of relief. She gave me a nervous smile and I gave her one in return. I relaxed a bit but my anxiety still clawed at my stomach along with some hunger.

_A snack shouldn't hurt..._

"Hey um... Where are you headed?" I ask, my first wires task was in the cafeteria anyway so it wouldn't hurt me none if we went there together.

"The cafeteria. I'm getting some snacks and coming back to the room. Me and the Captain are ditching our jobs today..." Plum explained, rubbing the back of her neck. I felt my curiosity show it's face through the wave of emotions. I raised a brow.

"So... Who's gonna care for Ghost?" I ask and Plum tilted her head at me. A small smile on her lips.

"Dunno yet. Told the Captain I'd assign someone to do it but I didn't hear any rules on you not doing it." Plum said and I felt my heart race. So many emotions crashed into me like a tsunami hitting a shore.

_... Me?_

"I- But I-" I stutter but Plum went to walk to the cafeteria without me. I quickly went to catch up. Anxiety nipping at my psyche.

"I don't know how to care for a patient!" I say, my brain desperate to find a way where I couldn't do it while my heart just yelled at me to accept it on the spot. Plum shrugged.

"Simple. Ask and fulfill any of their wishes. Except the ones you're not comfortable with. I once as to reject a guy who asked for sex incase he died. I didn't but another girl went in there to fulfill his wish for me." Plum explained and I felt a pit in my stomach. I looked down at my tablet.

"B-But my tasks-" I say and at that, Plum grabs my tablet as we walk and looks at me.

"Do you want to do this?" She asks, calm as we make our way to the Cafeteria. My heart pounded at the sudden question and my mind raced for an answer but my heart pounced when I let my guard down.

"Y-Yes?" I say and Plum gives a soft smile and nods. Tapping on my tablet as she does something. She makes it so i can't see her type in the administer overdrive password into my tablet. She soon hands my tablet back to me as we approach the kitchen.

"There. Now you can go and do the task I've given you." Plum says and goes into the kitchen. Going to get some sweets and chips along with some meat jerky. I watch her curiously as I grabbed a cold slice of pizza from yesterday's dinner. Taking off my helmet as I followed her and ate. My tablet under my arm as I watched our medic act giddy and happy while gathering snacks and waters. It almost looked like she was packing for a whole weekend and not just a day of hanging out with the Captain.

"You gonna eat all that?" I ask as we leave the kitchen. Her arms and two tendrils holding something. She shook her head.

"No but I wouldn't doubt it. We're not really gonna leave for any meals. We're fixing his sleep schedule because we're finally gonna rotate the nightshift. The guy who has it tonight is Leaf." She explained and I felt my heart sink at the sound of Leaf's name but brushed it away.

_I don't need him. I got Ghost..._

We were silent as we walked, I finished my cold pizza slice and put my helmet back on. Plum watched me for a second before speaking.

"So... Do you know your feelings for Ghost just yet?" She asks and I frown, shaking my head.

"No... I have no idea what to think... All these emotions are so confusing.." I say and she sighs, nodding.

"Yeah me too... Maybe we're both terrible at love." She says, giggling and I join her. Happy that I at least wasn't alone in this suffering.

"So you like the Captain?" I ask and see her tense up a bit before giving a slow, unsure nod.

"Yes...? But who wouldn't like the Captain? He's amazing..." She said, a loving smile on her face as we got closer to her destination.

"Well I don't like him like that and I'm sure others don't. Just ask him out." I say and she scoffs, shaking her head no. With a sad look on her face.

"No way. The Captain can do so much better then me..." She says, voice full of sorrow. I tilt my head as she continued.

"I'm a dirty, used up impostor. Hell I'm under average even for impostors. I'm barely fertile and it would take like- a dozen tries to even get a viable egg that would accept sperm and then we even have to worry about if it grows correctly while inside me and outside me..." Plum goes on a rant. Looking so sure of herself but I felt like she may as well try so it'll stop eating her up...

"Don't talk about my friend like that." I snap at her quickly getting her attention, "The Captain should thank his lucky planets that you like him like that! Who knows, maybe he likes you too? He may just be shy or hesitant like Ghost was! Well at least the Captain won't... You know,,, Rape you if you don't notice fast enough."

My voice quickly went softer as I thought of Ghost and how he used to smile at me. It made my heart race from how cute he looked. Plum gave a thankful smile but I still saw the doubt in her eyes.

"Thanks... I'll think about it but no promises I'll say anything." She says as we stand at the Captain's door. I give her a smile and she goes to put in the pin for the Captain's room with a tendril. I started hearing strange clapping faintly from inside.

"Ghost should be awake by now I'd go get some breakfast and go-" Plum started but stopped. Mouth agape as she looked into the unknown of the Captain's room. The clapping was louder and a blush went across her face.

"AQUAMARINE! Why the hell are you twerking!?" She yelled like some scolding mother and I heard the Captain from inside giggle as the clapping continued.

"Plum, I'm not simply throwing it back. I'm CATAPULTING IT!" He yelled and I went into a fit of laughter and the clapping suddenly stopped. Plum giggles and quickly went inside.

"Plum why didn't you tell me someone was outside with you!?" The Captain's voice came from the closing door was the last thing I heard. Well- That and Plum going into a fit of laughter.

I snorted softly and quickly ran away from the door, heading to the cafeteria. Trying to get away fast enough so Captain won't get a glance of who was on the other side of the door with Plum. I only stopped when I get to the cafeteria. I panted softly as I tried to catch my breath from sprinting for so long. I felt the nerves finally set in as I realize what I just agreed to. Me, an average crewmate, assigned to taking care of Ghost. A man I had no idea what to feel for.

_It would be nice... To talk to him again..._

I took a deep breath as I went into the kitchen and stayed to make breakfast for the healing impostor. I had no idea if he was up yet but he wouldn't be asleep for long when he smells his favorite breakfast. French toast with banana slices. A smile was on my lips as I silently cooked his meal. Happy, and honestly a little scared, at the thought of seeing Ghost again.

_He won't do that stuff again. He told me himself it didn't want it to go that way..._

I got a knife and fork before walking out of the kitchen and out the cafeteria. One hand held a glass of milk and the other held his plate and silverware. I giggled at bit at the thought of me working as some waitress on a home world for retired astronauts.

The butterflies in my stomach took flight as I saw the Medbay in sight. I took a deep breath before walking into the Medbay. Looking around as I tried to remember what bed my friend was in. I froze as I finally saw him. He slept soundly as he hugged an extra pillow close to his chest, tendrils also wrapped around it. I had a soft smile grow on my face once I saw it. I walked to the side of the bed and put his food on the nightstand. Pulling up a chair to sit at his bedside. His face was calm as she slept soundly. I felt like I wanted to wake him before his food got cold but it felt wrong to do so when he looked so at peace.

It didn't last long as I heard him sniff harder then she should have in his sleep. Another sniff made him groan softly and turn in his sleep. I honestly had no idea what was happening but every muscle inside me tensed as I watched him groggily sit up with a annoyed impostor huff. He rubbed his eyes and lazily looked around but freezed once he saw me and we made eye contact. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I tried to calm my racing heart.

_Okay act cool. Act. Cool._

"U-Um... Good morning?...?" I say, voice stuttering and tense. I mentally facepalmed.

_Fucking dumbass.,,_


	23. I'm not scared! Just confused and in love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin and Ghost seem frozen to the spot as they are both alone... In the Medbay... Together... All day...

_**Pumpkin P.O.V.** _

I felt a cold sweat begin again as I look into Ghost's fake human eyes. Neither of us seemed to take a breath it seemed, neither spoke either as if we were trying to calm some startled animal. I took in a small breath and picked up his food. Showing it to him, glad to have his eyes off me and onto the meal. I wonder if he'd even eaten anything while he was stuck on bedrest.

"I-..." I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat, trying to calm myself down as I go to continue, "Plum put me in charge of watching over you today... You looked hungry so I... I made you something from the kitchen."

Ghost seemed at a loss for words as he looked between me and the food I held out for him. He looked anxious and worried.

"T-Thank you?... Pumpkin you know you don't really have to take care of me you know..." He says but takes the food anyway. Looking at the food and the clock by his bedside.

"Oh you actually did make this..." He said softly and I give a soft smile and nod.

"Mmhm! The kitchen won't be open for a bit longer but I thought it'd be for the best to hurry up and made some food." I explain and he gives me a sweet smile on his tired face. Holding the food out to me once again.

"Thanks Pumpkin but I don't think my stomach will-" He started but I gave him a glare. He stopped his sentence and pulled the plate back to himself, looking like a scolded puppy.

"No. You're gonna eat that and keep it down." I strictly say, doubting he has eaten anything in almost a month. One look of him confirmed it because he seemed more frail and weaker then before. Ghost looked surprised before going to argue again.

"My stomach will not keep it down because of the guilt and nerves." He said sternly and put the food back on his nightstand. I felt confusion and hate build up in my chest n heart. The greatest insult to an intermideiate chef was to have my food out right rejected.

_It's not the food. It's his feelings..._

I frowned and looked away. Ghost made a sad thrill noise in the back of his throat before I saw a tendril in my line of vision. It went to my hands that I held together in my lap. I moves cautiously and grabbed it gently. massaging small circles into it with my thumb. I hear ghost give a soft sigh before taking a deep breath.

"What I did to you I can't just... I can't get it out of my brain... I'm not getting some sick pleasure from it... I just... I can't believe I let myself do that to you... You were crying and it didn't even come into my brain to stop... Pumpkin I'm so sorry... I can't ever forgive myself for what I did to you. It makes a gross taste come to my mouth and I can barely stomach anything. I end up just throwing it back up at the thought of a... A situation like this... You here and more then likely gonna tell me to never talk to you again or-"

"I'm not here to say that." I say so softly I surprised myself. Ghost seemed to break out of his trance and I felt his eyes on me. I took a deep breath before forcing myself to look up and look into his eyes. His eyes were filled with so many emotions... Love, fear, hope, and self-hate... I can't believe I let this happen to him... I wish I could of seen the signs sooner and get our old life back... But I heard that voice in the back of my head speak.

_No... We don't want that old life._

I felt a pit in my stomach at it. The idea of my old life with him did seem like a good comfort but... It wasn't what I wanted... Not completely anyway... I want a new life. A new routine... With someone who... Who cared for me so much he was destroying himself over something he can't completely control... I stopped zoning out and focused at the task at hand.

"I just... I want us to talk about what happened and why... It's... It's my fault I threw away your pills and I had no idea what they actually did... Hell you could of died without those pills for what I did and it was cruel of me..." I say, tears in my eyes. Ghost looked more saddened at the sight and went to speak but I interrupted him.

"I know what you did was bad too but you couldn't control it, Ghost. That's just a part of you." I say trying to reassure him but it doesn't seem to work as he cringes at the mention of it being a part of him. I keep massaging the tendril in my hands. It felt good to touch and hold one of his tendril's again though I was terrified of what it did to me last time it touched me.

"Pumpkin... It's my fault that even happened! I shouldn't... I shouldn't of lied back then when you asked what they were for but you had just been through I didn't wanna scare you in the one place that seemed safe for you..." Ghost said, looking depressed. I frowned and worked my hand up his tendril before pulling gently. He looked to me again. His eyes full of tears as he looked so lost and scared. It broke my heart to see him in such a state. I let the Tendril hook and wrap around my hand gently.

"Turn."

"... What?"

"Turn into your impostor form from that day." I say, confident. If I was gonna get over this damn fear I had to face it. Ghost looked shocked and quickly shook his head.

"No way! I don't wanna scare you away! I'm gonna hide that form forever until I-" He started but I ghosted my lips against the tendril that wrapped around my hand and he froze. Staring at me with wide eyes. I give him another small smiled. My heart racing. I don't know if it was from the adrenaline of fear or something else.

"Please Spirit?... For me?..." I begged and he stared at me for a long while. Examining me for something before sighing and giving him. I watched the pack on his back slowly disappear and fins came out. His muddle opened to show a row of sharp teeth like the ones now forming in his mouth. I remember faintly what his tongue looked like which made my cheeks rosy. His eyes also went into impostor form. I knew from experience these ones got a soft red tint when the room was dark. He looked at me, nervous as he played with his hands.

I gulped softly and reached out slowly. He pulled back a bit as I came over before staying still and I put my hand against his cheek. Another Tendril wrapping around the arm that touched his face. His other tendrils formed as he relaxed from my touch. I gave a soft smile though I could feel myself ready to run at a moments notice.

_I need to calm down too..._

I pulled away from Ghost and he gave a sad thrill at the motion before tensing up as I unzipped my suit and kicked off my boots. Even in my socks the floor felt cold. Once I took off my suit I folded it up and put it on top of my boots. Also putting my helmet on top of the little pile I made. I turned around, knowing I looked pretty goofy with my long sleeve shirt with shorts n high rise socks. Ghost looked my outfit over in confusion as I walked over to him. Ever step felt like a ton of bricks were tied to my feet but I made it over. I climbed into the bed and sat down on the bed. Ghost seemed to be frantic to make more smile between the both of us but I as I approached he stopped and just stayed still. I brought a shaky hand over to his midsection and touched the teeth, they felt hard like real teeth. I jumped a bit as he opened the mouth a bit and it then immediately shut it from my reaction.

"S-Sorry! I thought that you-" Ghost started to endlessly apologize to me but I went to touch his midsection mouth again.

"N-No no! Open it again!" I say, anxious to see the sight again but also excited. Giddiness building up the more I examined his impostor form closer. Ghost raised a brow but did as told without a question.

I examined his teeth closer as a smile slowly grew on my face. I went to touch the edges and point of his mouth. Finding it interesting how he could have a mouth down here. Could he eat with it at all or was it just for show?

"Ow!" I hiss softly and pilled my hand back. My day dreaming made me prick a finger on one of the sharp points of his teeth. Ghost looked scared and alarmed.

"Pumpkin! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Ghost yelled as I got up from the bed and went to get a band-aid. I snorted and looked back at him. He looked stumped with confusion as I smiled at him, searching the medicine cabinet for a band-aid.

"Ghost there's nothing to be sorry about! I was stupid and got distracted while touching it." I explain and he looked unsure but gave a soft nod anyway. I found a box of band-aids and put one on my bleeding finger.

"Um... Pumpkin?..." Ghost asked softly from his bed. I looked at him once I threw away the trash from the little band-aid.

"Yeah?" I asked as I went over, sitting at his bed side. He swallowed and played with his hands again.

"What... What are we now...? Like- Are we still friends, are we not, or...?" Ghost asked and I felt a lump build in my throat. I felt color come to my face as I considered his question carefully.

"Well I um... I don't know... I... I do feel something for you but... I just don't know what it is for now..." I confess, looking up to see a sad and defeated Ghost. I put a hand over his and he slowly looked up into my eyes once again.

"I'm not saying we stop hanging out lets just... Let this thing that happened leave out minds and go on to think different things... I'm sure I'll find out what these emotions are and when i do, I'll tell you. But for now I just... I think we should be friends again." I say and he nodded, understanding.

"Bestfriends?" He asked, voice hopeful. I gave a smile and nodded. He seemed to light up with happiness as I answered back.

"Bestfriends."


	24. Hold me close or don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin is trying to get completely over her fear for Ghost and tries to find out what she's feeling along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the title is a song. I'd recommend reading the lyrics to know the inner thoughts of Ghost.
> 
> Omg I thought I lost this chapter while writing it phewww...
> 
> Dang it DNF fans be horny when I ain't writing.

_**Pumpkin P.O.V.** _

I held out the food in another attempt to made him eat only for Ghost to turn his head like a baby would to a spoon of baby food. I huffed softly.

"Ghost come on. Please? It's all okay now. Just at least eat something." I begged and he just frowned and shook his eat softly.

"I can't Pumpkin- I don't wanna eat this and my body throw it up..." He said, sounding sad about what was going on. I frowned but kept the food held out to him.

"One bite."

"No."

"For me?"

"I'd love to but it just won't stay down." He grumbled and I pout, putting on my best puppy eyes as I nudged the plate closer to him. He stared at me but I saw his eyes focused on my lips instead of the food in front of him. I felt heat come to my cheeks as I noticed. Pulling the plate back to me and looked shyly away. Ghost just hummed softly in amusement. I suddenly felt a lightbulb on top of my head as I got an idea.

"Oh Ghost~" I say, trying my best to do something I'd never done seriously before.

_A sexy voice._

It seemed to get Ghost's attention as he looked at me and tilted his head, tendrils squirming with interest as they looked for something to grab. I turned my face and body to him again. My heart raced with a bit of anxiety and something else.

"Wanna make a deal?~" I asked, trying to keep my sexy voice. It looked like it worked as his eyes went half lidded and he leaned in more to be face to face with me. Lust and curiosity in his impostor eyes.

"Mmm depends~... What's the deal?" He responded with a sexy voice himself. Voice husky with lust but it held an overall playful tone. He rested his chin in his hand as he looked into my green eyes. I swallowed softly but gathered the courage to keep going even though I felt the butterflies migrating from one place in my stomach to another part and back.

"If you eat all this." I say and he goes to argue but I silenced him with a finger before pointing to my lips, "I'll give you a kiss."

Ghost sat up straight with wide eyes. A few thrills coming from his throat as he seemed to be arguing with himself mentally, I gave him a soft smile and he seemed to make his choice. He grunted before taking the plate and silverware in my hands. I smiled happily as I watched him start to cut up his food before hesitantly putting it in his mouth and eating. He looked unsure as he looked at a wall, zoning out but looked at me and gave me a soft smile. Continuing to eat, I got up and went to go get any stomach medicine. It may not work but it was the best I could do for him.

I hummed softly as I looked in the cabinet for any stomach medicine. I heard a thrill of content from Ghost behind me, making me relax a bit more as the fear I once felt for him started to melt and drift away. This is the Ghost I knew before that incident. Well... It's kinda him... But at least he's still as nice and comforting as he used to be.

_It's just..._

I grip my shirt as my good mood got more and more anxious.

_Will this kiss trigger anything?..._

I push the thought out of my head as I push some pills around. I finally find some pills that helps with stomach acid build up and luckily it's in pill form. I hum softly at the sight as I turn around and head back to Ghost's bed. Once I enter his view I shake the bottle and makes the pills rattle inside.

"I think you should take this with the last of your milk. I know it's not part of the deal but I want you to try to keep that stuff down." I explain and Ghost playfully pouts. Puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms.

"I was promised kisses." He pouted and I giggled. Opening the bottle and taking out two pills before handing it over to him.

" **A** kiss, Spirit." I correct and he sighs but nods. I put the pills in his hand and give him the last of his glass of milk. He puts the pills in his mouth and throws his head back as he chugs the last of the white liquid that was once in his glass. He sighs in satisfaction and I see he had a milk moustache. I snort and cover my mouth not to laugh. He raises a brow, I point to his lip and he gets a look of realization. He smiles sweetly before his tongue comes out and uses his impostor tongue to lick it off. I felt myself shudder at the sight and my face flush with heat. Ghost must of seen what he did to me cause his own cheeks got a faint rosy tint as we now just stared at each other.

"I um... Will it trigger anything if I uh..." I stutter out, feeling myself get more embarrassed and flustered by the second. Ghost shook his head no but then looked a little confused before shrugging.

"I... Don't know?... This is all new to me... I don't like some of my impostor feelings but at the same time they've kinda leaked into my mainstream thoughts... I wonder if it's like this for Plum when she forces heat onto herself..." He says, voice quiet as he looks away from me and to the walls. His cheeks still having a faint rosy tint. I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat as I climbed into his bed.

"I'm a woman of my word so..." I say softly and out faces get to an inch of each other. I felt my heart pound in my chest as my breath got ragged from how close we were. Ghost seemed to be no different as he panted softly and looked at me with half lidded eyes, his eyes glossed over from lust and love. I lost the breath in my lungs from the sight. I reached and held his face. He gave a small smile and turned his face to kiss the palm of my hand. His lips felt soft in contrast to the sharp teeth that hid behind them. I saw my opportunity and took it. I quickly went down and planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling back. He looked shocked, hands mid air as I saw he was gonna wrap them around me.

"... Huh?" He asked and let his arms lay at his side again. My face flushed with color as I looked away. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm my rapid beating heart.

"I um... I said kiss... I never said on the lips or anything..." I admitted and his face was filled with confusion before it went into one of realization. A small smile on his lips as he hummed.

"Clever." He said dryly, clearly a little unhappy but he kept it well hidden but I wasn't the same Pumpkin as before. I noticed how his eyes lowered a tad and he made himself a little smaller in size by bringing his arms to himself. I sat in his lap and gave a small smile. He was still secretly sulking until I grabbed his hand and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"I'll kiss you for real when we do that... Thing again..." I say, voice getting smaller and quieter as I spoke but Ghost perked up once again. A shy smile growing on his face.

"When...?" He asked softly and I felt my heart explode with anxiety as I realized what I just said. My face felt hot and Spirit's shy smile slowly turned into a grin as I stuttered and tried to collect enough of myself to make a coherent thought.

"I- Oh- Uh- I meant- Ugh- I ohh-" I stuttered out, embarrassing myself more as I realized I couldn't even speak English and dumbed down to cavewoman stutters and small vocals from how I was in shock. Ghost just watching me with a smug grin now on his lips but he didn't poke or tease me just yet. His eyes just looking me over as I tried to explain myself.

"If." I finally squeak out, "If we do that again."

Ghost gives a soft thrill of interest as he just kept grinning smugly.

"Mm You say that now but you said _'when'_ by default before I pointed it out to you." Ghost teased and I put my face in my hands. Ghost just chuckled and planted a kiss on the back of one of my hands that covered my face.

"Don't worry. You can take your time to work out your feelings first Pumpkin. I won't force this kind of thing on you ever again." He said softly, I uncovered my face and saw him giving me a serious look. I didn't even have to uncover my eyes and look at him, I knew already from his tone of voice that he was serious but I just wanted to see his face in this moment.

This was a turning point in our lives after all. Everything changed since... That... Happened but... We can make it change for the better. I know we can make something work and I'll finally know what the hell I'm feeling. I relaxed a bit against his touch and moved closer. Not worried about the row of teeth that was on his midsection biting or eating me as I laid more on him. Spirit tensed up a bit before slowly relaxing and wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. His tendrils also wrapped around me and a few went into my hair or touched my face softly. I didn't feel any going under my shirt like last time we were in a position like this and I sighed softly in relief.

"Hm?" Spirit hummed softly and I just laid my head against him. He made for a pretty good pillow in this form. I felt a tendril touch the palm of my hand softly and I slowly grabbed it. Rubbing small circles on it with my thumb like before as we melted into each other's touch.

"Nothing really." I replied softly, relaxing more in his grip as we both laid on the bed and just cuddled one another, "It just feels good to be close with you again..."

I felt his chest grumble softly as he let out a pleased and loved filled thrill. I felt his finds moves a bit. I smiled and touched his fin softly. He tensed up and his face went red. He looked down at me with confusion and heated lust. I felt my face go hot as I felt a small poke from below.

"S-Sorry..." I stutter out and pull my hand away from his back fin. He gives a soft huff of discomfort as I felt the poke go away. He was tense for a while before relaxing once again. The only thing I could think was-

_I'm so happy to have you in my arms again..._


	25. So what are we now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost get released from the Medbay and sees Pumpkin a day after. He feels a bit sexually frustrated but he'll be damned before he does anything without Pumpkin's permission. Pumpkin still can't decide what she wants to do but at the same time she doesn't want Ghost to suffer at the same time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "New Perspective" by Panic! at the disco is on the record tonight peeps.
> 
> We got more fanart!!

_**Ghost P.O.V.** _

I grunted softly as I stretched in my bed. It was a day since I lost saw Pumpkin and I already miss her. I felt... Way better. Plum wasn't forcing me to take vitamin pills anymore. I smiled as I remembered her face when she walked in the next morning with me eating a breakfast that Pumpkin left for me.

_Speaking of..._

I put a hand on my stomach as I felt it growl. I was back in my human form as I sat up in bed and looked around. No breakfast by my bedside today but that's okay. Pumpkin needs to sleep in anyway. I look around for Plum and see her typing away on her medical computer. I watcher for a second before taking a breath and announcing my now very awakeness.

"Good morning!" I thrill out happily. I watch Plum jump a bit and scent the spark of fear that had rushed through her. I chuckle and she huffs softly as she goes back to work.

"Good morning." She growled out but I saw the faint smile on her lips. I felt excitement bubble in my chest along with something that Pumpkin accidently stirred in me when she took care of me. I honestly didn't know my fins were that sensitive. It felt like a electric shock of pleasure went down my spine once she even grazed it with her hand.

"You seem happy today. Did you finally ask the Captain out?" I asked and saw her face fill with color as she shook her head in disappointment.

"No..." She said quietly and I went silent. She kept working for a bit before unplugging a tablet and walking over to my bed She held out my tablet and I hesitantly took it. Looking at it then her again.

"Alright. You're all good to go. Go shower before you start your tasks today." Plum informed me and I smiled. Giving a nod before I wrap my arms around her in a hug. She yelps and squirms a bit.

"G-Ghost! What are you doing!?" Plum's voice sounded a little spooked but I pulled away and gave a bright smile.

"Thanks Plum!" I thrilled and she just gave a soft sigh of relief. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my tablet as I left.

"Just be careful!" Plum yelled after be and I just gave her a wave as I left. Excitement thumbed loudly in my chest. I can't believe I'm actually giddy about doing tasks!

_I get to see Pumpkin after!_

I felt my insides shiver softly with excitement. It has been getting pretty uncomfortable with how much sperm my body has been holding. Course I won't force that on Pumpkin! I'll just need to hid in my room... Like before...

I sigh as I put my helmet on. Making sure it was in place before looking at my tablet. Seven tasks looked back at me. Over half were long tasks. I grumbled, not as happy and excited as I once was.

_Well I guess after having to be on bedrest for so long I made the others have more tasks then they once had so..._

"Yeah this is fair." I huff softly and go to work on the closest task to me.

I sigh softly in relief as I finish my last task. I hadn't eaten all day as I focused on my tasks. I sniff around, trying to catch a whiff of my favorite human on this ship but wouldn't smell her. I suddenly realized I couldn't scent her all day... I raised a brow at this as I now walk down the halls aimlessly. The only sound was the low hum of the ship's life and my bootsteps echoing off the empty walls. I felt my impostor side start to take form as my anxiety rose. Not smelling Pumpkin and with how quiet it was...

_Where is everybody?..._

My fear and nervousness kept growing as I walked, searching for any sign of Pumpkin. I felt a little better as I passed two crewmates joking around as one struggled with a task. Least there were definitely still people in the ship.

I was shaking softly with nervous anxiety as I got to Pumpkin's room door. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I went to type in her pin. I stopped myself and thought better of it. Instead going to knock on her door. I choked a bit on my nerves as I knocked on the door, worried about what may await me inside.

I stood there for what felt like forever. The door finally slid open with a hiss and I saw Pumpkin there. She smiled up at me as she smelled like cleanly supplies.

_So that's why I couldn't smell her... She had cleaning duty today._

"Hey Spirit! Sorry, I got a little busy cleaning the ship. It was my turn this month and plus I didn't wanna ask your help since you'd be busy with your tasks." She said, one hand gripping the bottom of her shirt and she started to sway a bit. I gave a soft smile.

"It's okay Spice. When I couldn't sniff you out I got pretty nervous is all." I explained and she gave a soft nod. Moving out of the way. I slowly went into her room and looked around. It was clean and neat as always. Pumpkin moved past me and sat on her bed. I took in the bit of scent of her that was here and felt myself start to calm down. I moved to the bed and sat on the edge of it. A few inches between my thigh and hers as we sat. There was silence between us for what felt like forever. I didn't know if it was peaceful or not with all the tension in the air. I felt my body start to get hot and, frankly, a little bothered.

I looked at Pumpkin and saw her cheeks were a faint rosy tint. That honestly didn't help my situation at all as I felt myself start to get more excited. Her clover green eyes looked into mine and I quickly looked away. Putting a hand over my crotch so my dick didn't even think of slipping out right now. I took in another breath of her relaxing and at the same time, arousing, scent.

"So um..." I cleared my throat a bit before looking over to her. Her green eyes connected with mine but this time I didn't look away. My cheeks felt hot as I felt my mouth wanting to stumble over words but I wouldn't let it.

"Do you have an answer yet?" I asked, hopeful until she tilted her head a bit.

"Hm?"

"About the feelings stuff... Do you know what you feel about me?" I push, feeling a bit anxious but at the same time I wanted to know the answer. I watched her squirm in place a bit and her sweet arousal got into the air. I felt my dick try to come out but my hand kept it inside my body where it belonged though I couldn't stop my pack disappearing and my fins starting to come out along with a few tendrils. My teeth forming as my tongue did the same. The room started to get brighter in the dark corners as my impostor eyes came into form. I kept watching her softly and she did the same for me.

"... I don't know..." She says softly and I give a soft nod. Better then no answer at all or being picked out. I sigh and lay back in her bed. My hand still keeping my dick from even thinking about sliding out to full length.

"Um... Spirit what are you doing?" Pumpkin asked, her voice small and quiet. I sat up a bit as I looked for what she was talking about and saw she was looking at my hand. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Oh- Um- I could smell some arousal from you a bit ago and I'm stopping my dick from sliding out is all." I explain, being honest with her because after all it was a lie that started all this anyway. I watched Pumpkin's face go as red as a tomato before looking away. Her hands bunched up a bit of her sheets as she turned them to fists. I get smacked in the face with more arousal scent and sit up straight. Covering my nose with my free hand as I looked to her.

"Pumpkin- Are you trying to get my aroused?" I say, my voice different as I hold my breath. Pumpkin quickly shook her head.

"N-No! It's just... I have no idea what I'm feeling and you saying that made a shiver go down my spine!" Pumpkin said, her face still red and her voice sounded breathless.

_Oh- She's just aroused..._

I felt sad but at the same time a little happy. Sad that all she seemed to feel for me was arousal instead of even a drop of love. A little happy because now I had an excuse to be closer to her and I'll have her consent which makes it ten times sexier.

_Sex doesn't mean love is guaranteed._

I push that thought away from my head as I stand up and turn to Pumpkin. One hand keeping my dick from sliding out and my other covered my nose. Pumpkin looked at me and the arousal from her was starting to get a bit suffocating. I swallowed back any dirty thoughts as I tried to keep my mind clear for this next part.

"I'm gonna go shower and go to bed cause I'm super tired. Go talk to Plum about all those feelings and let her find out what they are. She'll tell you. See you later!" I quickly say and run for the door. Removing my hand from my nose as I typed the pin to her room into the key pad.

"Ghost wait!"

The door slid open and I quickly ran out. Breathing in fresh air as I headed to my room. I felt bad for ignoring Pumpkin's call but there's no way I'm spending another second in that room and risk doing ANYTHING to her without her un deniable consent. I got to my door and typed in the pin. Sweating as I felt my dick start to ache from being hard and kept inside my body where it couldn't grow to full length.

My door hissed open and I ran inside. removing my hand from below to see some of my dick's lubrication was on the palm of my hand. I sighed and rubbed it off and onto a shirt in my laundry basket. My dick went to the floor and I had to have a tendril keep it from dragging on the ground and getting hurt. The pointed tip of my impostor dick oozed some clear precum that dripped onto my floor. I sighed softly and wondered if I should of really went into the shower room but at the same time there would be people in there. What the hell would I even say to them?

_Hey i'm super aroused and would like it if you guys hurried up so I could beat my long sausage will I can't beat it no more._

I snort at the idea and go to focus on the over meter long problem being held my a tendril. I take a deep ragged breath as I put my hands on the wall and point my tip at my dirty clothes. I whimper softly but that was really all I could do in my room.

_Straight to the laundry room after this. It won't be so bad._

I felt myself start to pant lightly as my body got ready for what I was about to do. I made myself go into a slightly wider stand as I leaned on the wall. Taking off my helmet and throwing it to the side as I pressed my face to the cold wall. My dick started to get a mind of it's own as it thrusted into the tendril that held it. I didn't have to move my hips an inch and just got post in the pleasure as I relaxed. My tendril started to feel heavenly as my dick got it soaked in my natural lubrication. I whimpered and gave softly growl as I focused. Mind filling of Pumpkin once again and I felt bad but at the same time my body wouldn't let me stop as my tendril started to move as well. I threw my head back as I panted, helpless as I felt my body get even warmer. My dick twitched and swirled inside the tendril cage it was trapped in. Remembering the feeling of Pumpkin's walls squeezing and milking it. My tendril tightened around my dick and I hissed softly as the feeling. More of my dick tried to squeeze in but I stopped it since if this fantasy was really Pumpkin then a stunt like that would hurt her.

Instead of trying to push more inside my dick instead went faster. My tip oozing more precum as I felt a knot build in my abdomen. My pants turning into gasps now as I imagined Pumpkin's whimpering voice as she started to unravel on my dick. Fuck it felt so wrong to imagine this but-

"Damn it- Pumpkin-" I gasp out as my dick started to thrust harder. A slapping starting to be heard as it crammed into the tendril cage it was trapped in. I whimpered and snarled as the knot in my stomach started to coil and tighten. My body felt like it was burning up as my hands balled into fists. I closed my eyes tightly and hissed as pure white pleasure rocked my body and the soil in my abdomen finally snapped. My inner testicls tightening as I let out ropes of thick seed into my dirty laundry basket. My dick thrusted a few more times as I came but soon stilled as the ropes stopped and I was left panting. My body trying to catch up to what happened. My mouth felt dry and the air in my room got thick with the smell of my spunk and musk. I let out a relieved sigh. My legs shaking a bit as my dick slowly went back into my body as it softened. Leaving me to look at my clothes that desperately needed cleaning and me desperately needing a second shower today.

I felt tears in my eyes as I felt like absolute shit. for doing what I had just done. I sniffled and tried to push the terrible memories away, wishing I could just not exist anymore. I hate this. I hate everything- Myself. The pills. This FUCKING URGE! WHY THE HELL COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN BORN HUMAN?! Impostors are always the monsters. Once I thought that saying was wrong but once I take a good long look at myself I... I don't see anything that could be remotely humanity when my urges flare up... Tears kept going down my face as I whimpered and covered my mouth. Trying to keep any food in my stomach from coming up and adding to the disgusting mess that was my laundry. Only one muffled, sorrow filled word came from my lips.

"Fuck..."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! I want to thank you all for staying this long and we have some good fanart to see today!

All these pieces are made by mimikyuZz as a Christmas present for me! Thank you MImi! I love them!

"This is my version of plum! I hope that you liked mega!"

**It's a nice adaptation!**

"Trust destroyed."

"This is how I imagine plum losing her mind in the baths."

**I can't remember what color I made Plum's hair or her eyes. If anyone could tell me if I ever said what they were and told me that would be great.**

"Ghost:*crying* Plum! Pumpkin friendzoned me again!

Plum:*thinking*I take control birth pills for this?

Ghost: HELP ME"

**Gotta be honest I'd love to see more comics.**

"Aquamarine: Plum! I know what to do to help them! Marry me and adopt this Child!

Plum: UGH...

Aquamarine: As your captain is an order, Plum."

That's all the fanart we have now! Thanks for coming and looking! Please send in more! I love seeing comments and fanart!!


	26. You asked me to tell you that you're horny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin takes Ghost's advice and goes to Plum's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "G.U.Y" by Lady Gaga is on the radio tonight. Also not every song goes with the chapter. Just slowly sharing my playlist.
> 
> MORE FANART! OMG YESS! I LOVE comments and fanart!! I even made a drawing myself. As a thank you for all of those who comment and to those who leave fanart.

_**Pumpkin P.O.V.** _

"Ghost wait!"

I called out to him but he was already gone. I could hear his quieted bootsteps run down the hall. I was frozen for a second as I just stared out the hall as the door hissed closed behind him. I sigh softly as I wonder what the hell I'm feeling.

_Go talk to Plum..._

He says but I feel like this is a feeling I have to find out on my own but at the same time...

_I don't wanna be in the unknown anymore..._

I sigh and get up. Stepping into my suit once again before stepping into my boots. Zipping up my suit as I walk over and grab my helmet. I get my helmet and slip it over my head. Hearing the click as it locks into place. I walk to my door and type in the pin just as Ghost did but not that fast. The door slid open with a hiss and I stepped out into the hall. Looking around and finding it empty as I walk down the hall. My Breathing was ragged as I felt hot to the touch.

_Fuck I just wanna cool down..._

My heart pounded in my chest as I walked to Medbay. My face felt like it was ready to ignite as I thought of Ghost's face before he ran out of my room. His eyes half lidded and filled with lust and his hand stopping the one thing I wanted to see from coming out. But the whole time the voice in the back of my head kept saying no and screaming about what happened last time, however, this didn't stop this unknown feeling from rising more. There were two feelings and right now I think I'm feeling the less...? Maybe more intense feelings of the two?... I don't know. This is all confusing and I felt like I'd have a headache if I tried to make sense of it any longer.

With Medbay in sight I hurried my pace a little. I could hear the faint echo of typing. I felt relief as that meant that Plum was inside and I wouldn't have to wait here or go to try and find her and ask her out of the security and closed space of the Medbay.

Once I stepped through the door I froze. A cyan suited Captain leaned on the wall as Plum worked on something. He seemed bored but I could feel there was no tension here. Instead the air was light and maybe even a little playful even for their standards. I cleared my throat and instantly the Captain's and Plum's eyes were on me as if they were just caught doing something wrong.

"Oh! Um- Pumpkin come in! Captain, I'll talk to you later about your um... Problem." Plum explained, seeming nervous and in a hurry to get the captain out of there. The Captain seemed to have the same mindset as he nodded and let out a few 'Mmhm!'s. He speedily went to the door.

"Bye Plum! Bye Pumpkin!" He called and waved from the door before disappearing. I looked to Plum and saw her hand slowly go down as she must of returned the fast and panicked wave.

"Uh... Did I come at a bad time?" I ask, feeling flustered at the idea of ruining date. Plum stopped working and shook her head, swirling in her chair to face me.

"No no. Just me and the Captain talking about... Stuff. Private information... Anyway, why are you here? Are you feeling okay?" She said and focused on me. Motioning to sit on a bed which I did so. I seriously need an input on what I'm feeling.

"I guess I'm feeling okay? I don't know... Me and Ghost are... Kinda getting back together as we once had? I just... I don't really know my emotions in all this..." I explain, feeling my nerves get to me a bit. Scared if something was wrong with me or something. Plum listens carefully, giving me her full attention as her visor meets mine.

"That's okay. This is a tough time for both of you in the change of dynamics. I can't give Ghost more of his pills just yet from the rut but at the same time it doesn't feel right to just throw him into some cell. Course I'm in friend so I think more in favor of his feelings then any other medic." Plum explains and I feel my emotions go a war. She shakes her head as she focus on me.

"Sorry sorry. This is about you. Do you mind explaining this feeling some more. I won't judge you, I am your medical profession after all." Plum said and I nod softly. Taking a deep breath as I try to think of a good way to explain the most confusing feeling.

"Well... When I'm around him I just feel... Hot? Like my temperature goes up a bit and my heart pounds in my chest... I also feel... Weird? Like- My legs squeeze together and stuff..." I say, trying to describe it well so she can give me a definite answer. Plum was quiet for a second after I finished before speaking up.

"I see..." Plum started, taking a breath before continuing, "It seems you experience some... Sexual arousal... But I don't think that's the only one if that feeling brought you here."

Plum pushed for more but I went quiet. Looking at my hands before Plum gave a soft sigh. I lifted my head up so my visor looked into hers again.

"Do you trust Ghost, Pumpkin?" Plum asked and I hesitated but before I could say anything Plum got up from her chair.

"That's what I figured." She said softly and wet to the bed to sit with me. She grabbed my hands as we turned to face on another. Plum was calm and her hand holding was firm but gentle all the same.

"Do... Do you know what's happening to me Plum?" I ask, tears starting to form as I choked on my next words, "A-Am I sick?"

"No. You're not sick. You're just scared Pumpkin. You may push it away or try to ignore it but... That fear isn't just going to disappear out of thin air. What happened to you IS scary. Terrifying actually. It's okay to be scared." Plum reassured but the tears still came to my eyes as I cried softly. Feeling the room crash around me.

"B-But what am I gonna tell Ghost? We're started to talk again and I want to trust him. I-I want to so much I'll even pretend everything is okay but-"

"You shouldn't." Plum interrupted and I stopped talking. Crying behind my helmet as I felt small and weak like that night I was stuck in the room with that thing I couldn't even imagine was Ghost. That thing wasn't Ghost. It couldn't be. It was something that stole his face and did that to me-

"That's not healthy to pretend everything is fine as your mental health deteriorates." She continues and I grip her hands tighter. Wanting even a touch of comfort or some soft landing but I fell hard as I tried but failed to push my feelings away.

"I just wanna go back to how it was! Before all this! When I was some idiot who didn't know what the hell was going on!" I said, voice full of grief as I could finally see what a shambles me and Ghost's friendship currently was.

"Even back then wasn't healthy. Ghost was scared everyday. Brainwashed into thinking if he even breathed wrong he'd become some beast who would hurt you. Just because the past was easier for you didn't mean it was as easy for others." Plum explained and I felt bad. He suffered everyday all because of that thing inside of him?... My fear rose at the thought this could of and should of happened sooner. Plum noticed and pulled me into a hug as I bawled my eyes out.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. I just don't want you thinking that even if you get into some mindset that you're back to the 'normal' you used to have, you won't be the only one secretly suffering." She explained and I just kept crying.

"W-What the hell should I do then? I'm scared of Ghost and don't have some time machine! I don't want him to suffer more then he already has!" I cry, pleading for any sign of help. Plum was quiet for a second before shrugging softly.

"There are a few options... I know you wanna stay friends with him but you don't just bounce back from that even quickly, if you bounce back at all, he broke your trust but at the same time you broke his trust by throwing away pills. Knowing full well you thought it was for an allergy. Even if it was, you were ready for him to die from that allergy instead of just waiting like I toke you to. You both did something wrong. Ghost was worse but still. If you both just actually communicated more this wouldn't of happened in the first place." She said and I sniffled as I listened. Tears still going down my face as fear thumped in my chest at the thought of being stuck in a room with Ghost once again. Before I was able to ignore it but now...

"What are the options?" I asked weakly, feeling tired from the rush of emotion and all the crying I've done. She still kept my close as she was quiet for a long time.

"I think you both need some kind of therapy or counseling. Talking with each other with mediator would make a good first step to trying to get the friendship back. The fact of the matter is that you both broke each others trust. We'll take years to get that trust back up. Luckily for you both I'm licensed to be a therapist." Plum explained and I thought about it.

"Isn't... Isn't therapy for crazy people?" I ask softly, waiting for some hit or something but it never came as Plum just shook her head.

"No. Lots of 'sane' people take therapy. Even then no one is truly sane in this world. Therapy is a good place to go when you want to get your thoughts in order or just say your feelings without any judgement. Of course once we start therapy I'll have a therapist and patient promise not to spill anything from our sessions to anyone else. Whatever is said is between us the the walls of this room." She explains and I feel a little better.

_Having a clearer mind would be... Nice..._

"We don't have to do group sessions just yet. It can be individual. You don't have to tell me now. I'd rather you think about it a bit before making a decision. You're not gonna do what's best for Ghost, or the crew, or this whole mission. You're going to pick what is best for **you** Pumpkin. You're a very sweet person caring about others before yourself but you seriously just need to take a minute and stop worrying about everything around you." She finished explaining and broke the hug. I sat there and looked at my hands silently for a bit. Plum patting my back gently.

"Would... Would you try to get Ghost to do therapy too?" I ask her softly and she was silent but nodded softly.

"Yes but... I imagine he'll come to me first just like you did. Do you think you'll be okay here or do you want to say here for a bit?" She asks and I consider the offer quietly before sighing softly. Fear rattling my bones as I feel my heart in my throat at the idea of running into Ghost alone in the halls. I could feel now it was a mix of sexual arousal and dreadful fear.

"I wanna stay here for... Just a bit longer..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! Today we have someone new and who I'm very excited to share!!

Please meet and applaud Cat who left this fanart of Ghost starting to go into impostor form! Gotta say I absolutely love the fins. I love seeing the different styles on my characters from different artists.

Now since I've completely forgot to describe what Plum looks like here she is now. She's Caucasian. Someone switched my peach marker with my orange when I wasn't looking.

That's all today! Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	27. Airing out dirty laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is putting away now clean laundry but he still feels... Terrible... Going back to barely eating and getting some thoughts of ending it all. He goes to Plum and she comes at him with an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd Rather sleep" by Kero Kero Bonito
> 
> Slowed or normal version has no difference for me. Though the slower version makes it easier to understand the lyrics.
> 
> This chapter was honestly really hard to write cause my empathetic ass out here getting emotional from feeling his pain. Tears b in my eyes y'all. You know the writer is good when they can put themselves in the character's shoes.
> 
> But the fanart made it better.

_**Ghost P.O.V** _

I sigh softly as I take out my clean laundry from the dryer. I was quiet as I picked up the basket. I was weak again as I had trouble eating. Pumpkin hasn't talked to me since having me in her room almost a weak ago. I felt terrible for ditching her but felt more terrible from how I acted after. Those thoughts won't leave me alone. I feel like a monster. It's all getting overwhelming. The thoughts about that night, why Pumpkin is suddenly avoiding me, me continuing sick thoughts I can't control, and so much more I can't even put into words...

I grumble unhappily as I walk to my room. I know Plum had been trying to reach out to me but...

_Is there even a point?..._

I frown and my head goes down a bit as I keep heading to my room. Glad to have all my dirty clothes clean so I can sleep like a human. I like that form a lot more then my impostor form. Sometimes when I'm between asleep and awake I feel like I can forget everything and just pretend to be human. Like all of this was some bad fever dream and I'll wake up a human with Pumpkin at my hospital bedside. Impostors didn't exist and I'd go back to my life as a crewmate as I keep trying to win her affections. Maybe making her something. I found out while making Mr.Honeypants that I love making things. It helps me forget about the world around me and just focus on something else. I took a deep breath and sighed.

_Nothing I could ever make would fix what I did to her... Mentally and physically..._

I feel tears swell in my eyes but I shake my head and bottle up the feelings. Wishing I could just bottle everything up and forget about it. Just throw them out into space like my pills were. I snap out of my train of thought as I realize I've been standing in front of my door for a solid five minutes. A problem with running on auto-flight mode. If you daydream for a second you lose three hours probably.

_Not that it matters._

I type in my door's pin and the door gives a harsh hiss before sliding open. Revealing a messy room with trash around. At least no clothes were on the ground anymore. I put my laundry basket down and started to take out my clothes onto my bed. Starting to slowly fold clothes. Finding it hard today to stay awake or move without jerky movements. My eyelids felt heavy but I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. I hate my dreams. They're terrible. They're from that monster side of me that humans are scared of... That I'm scared of... I shiver as tears start to fall from my eyes as I keep slowly folding clothes. Trying to ignore the outside world and let something consume me so I forget about everything. Even if it's just for a second...

_Knock knock_

I tense up and hold my breath as I hear a knock on my door. I slowly look over at the door. Trying to stay quiet so no one thinks I'm inside. I can't be too upset for Pumpkin avoiding me cause I'm doing the same for Plum. I can't let her see me like this. She'll see me like some failure of an impostor. I wish I was like her. No problems or fear about everything. Always having a calm head on her shoulders.

"Ghost?" Plum called softly. I stayed where I was, slowly going back to folding my laundry. After a bit of silence I hear Plum let out a soft sigh.

"Ghost I wish you could talk to me. I've been wanting to offer some kind of treatment to help with your problem." She continues and I growl softly. Finally talking to her after a week.

"My problem is existing and living. The Captain should of just left me floating out in space." I snap back and hold my tongue as I realize what I had just said. There was a tense silence before I heard my door's pin being put in.

"I didn't want it to come to this but those words are huge red flags." Plum said and I felt panic go through my body. I stood from my bed and went to find some where to duck and hide but my door hiss angrily before sliding open and showing a fully suited Plum. I tense up and freeze as Plum steps in and looks at me in silence. I felt so much shame as she did so. Embarrassed to be in this state but no will to get back out of it. It would be like climbing an icy slope. You could go up a few inches but it's inevitable that you'd crash back down harder then you did before.

"Plum I-"

"I think we should get you into therapy." Plum said and I stopped before I even reached the middle of my sentence as I just stared at her blankly. She didn't make any noise, movement, or scent that signaled she was playing a joke.

"Therapy? Isn't that only for nut cases and people that can't care for themselves cause they're stupid?" I scoff, feeling insulted she'd even suggest such a thing. I also felt sad that she thought I needed such a thing. Plum shook her head.

"No. It's for people who need to get outside support or input. I'd be your therapist and our conversations wouldn't leave my Medbay. It's all private and if you talk more you'll feel better. Hell even I'd take therapy if I was offered it. I was like you once but I'd need to wait for the next time we land for me to get even a decent therapist." Plum went on but I wasn't about to budge. There's no way I was going to therapy.

"No way. You're crazy if you think I'd go to therapy willingly." I growl softly and sit on my bed again. Plum watched me but didn't make any moves to leave or attack.

"Ghost..." She said softly as she sat on my bed. I looked away as I held a clean shirt in my hands. I shook softly, so much of this was overwhelming. I just wanna be alone in my own thoughts.

"I'm worried for you Ghost." She continued on with her calm, comforting voice, "The path you've been going down is very destructive. It's hurting the people who love you."

I felt my eyes sting with tears and my heart tighten with emotions. I looked to Plum to see she had her helmet off. She gave me a soft smile which only made the lump in my throat grow.

"I..." I started but was surprised how weak my voice was, "I don't know what to do Plum... Whatever I do it's always worse than my last decision in my eyes... I never get a break from it..."

Plum never made a face of disgust or a smug happiness I thought she would as she just slowly brought a hand up to my face and wipe away a tear I had no idea had fallen. I felt so hopeless and empty. I leaned into her hand a bit. She gave a sad smile as she stood up. Holding out her hand.

"Come on. Lets go to the Medbay. I have tissues and we can talk more about it." Plum explained softly, giving a reassuring smile. I hesitated but slowly let go of the shirt and went to put my hand over hers. She gripped mine gently and I did the same. Still unsure about all of this but... If Plum said it could help then I believe her. I got up from my seat as she lead me to my door. She typed in the pin and I followed her out. Tightening my grip on her hand as I felt myself start to sink lower into the negative thoughts and tears kept going down my face as I fought back sobs.

"It's okay. We're almost there." Plum reassured softly as we kept going to the Medbay. I hoped no one saw me holding the Medic's hand as she led me to the Medbay. Once inside, Plum led me to a bed and made the pillows to where my upper half would be up higher then my legs. She motioned me to lay down and I did as told as she went to go get some things. I looked at the ceiling as I heard some things move or shuffle around, wheels of some chair went to the bedside. I looked over and saw Plum putting down a box of tissues on the nightstand. She also had a pen and white colored notebook in her hand. I raised a brow at it.

"What's that for?..." I ask and she looked at the notebook and back to me.

"To just take little notes. Nothing bad. It helps me decide what kind of medicine you need." She explains gently and I nod softly. Looking back to the ceiling.

"Now... Ghost just start from the beginning and tell me why you hate this other side of you." Plum asked and I took a deep breath.

Thus started my first day of therapy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! Today we have drawings from Mimi! She made a re draw of Plum and a little comic for me! Yay!

"New design"

"Pumpkin: I have to decide

Pumpkin: Do I just want to be just his friend?

Pumpkin: Or do I just want to be his girlfriend?

Pumpkin: I can't decide... Or even better...

Pumpkin: Ghost, do you have a problem if we became friends with benefits?

Ghost: Spice PLEASE don't play with my feelings.

Pumpkin: ...

Ghost: Spice, think about our situation a bit and decide better.

Pd: pumpkin is horny and nervous but her smile is just kinky and not nervous(↼_↼)"

That's all the fanart for today! Thank you to Mimi for sharing their fanart and anyone who comments!


	28. Therapy for a scared soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin goes to another session of therapy and Plum thinks it's time to make a few changes for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blow" by Kesha

_**Pumpkin P.O.V.** _

I take a deep breath as I finish my tasks. I felt a worried knot grow in my chest but I tried to shake it off as I headed for Medbay. Plum told me to come once I was free. She made the time an hour but I felt lie I could go longer. I felt like I couldn't really ask of her though. This is time she's taking out of her day all because I can't deal with my problems.

_A burden just like always..._

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw the Medbay in view. I walked over as I hear the echoing tapping of a keyboard. I peek in and see Plum working but she had an orange notebook next to her, I wondered softly if she only had that one or if she had more somewhere.

"It's not nice to stare you know." Plum says and I almost jump out of my skin. Coming out of my hiding place I go over to the bed, looking away from Plum.

"S-Sorry. I was just wondering something." I say and Plum rolls over to the side of the bed with the tissues, orange notebook, and pen. I had needed to use the tissues a few times in some of our previous sessions so I don't question it.

"Oh? What were you thinking about?" She asked softly and I shyly played with my hands.

"If you had more notebooks or just that one." I confessed and she smiled softly at the question.

"Of course I do. I have a color for every crewmate. I even have two Cyan notebooks but one is labeled with a big dark 'C' so I know it's the Captains." She explained, seemingly happy that I was asking questions. I raised a brow at it but was fascinated by it all the same.

"Is there a purple one in there for you too?" I ask and she nodded.

"Yes. The Captain is also registered to be kind of a therapist but he doesn't have a license like I do. I trust him with it but at the same time our conclusions with ne different since I had more study for it. He would do a more basic diagnosis while I'd be more detailed on the diagnosis." She continued and I soaked all this information up. Enjoying how it was getting my mind off things.

"I have another question." I say after she's done and she motions me to continue. I felt a bit of worry and anxiety build in my chest.

"Is Ghost doing therapy now too?" I ask but Plum didn't make any movement of confirmation or denial.

"It's a rule not to talk about my other patients and our discussions." She says but I smile softly. Knowing what that meant.

_Ghost is doing therapy too! I'm so happy he is._

"Okay. I understand." I say and stop sitting up as I lay back completely on the bed and pillows. Still smiling softly as my heart pounded at the idea of Ghost but the voice in the back of my head was still there. Plum smiled softly too as she laid back in her swivel chair. Orange notebook and pen ready to write down only God knows what cause there's no way I'm gonna ask to see it.

"Now Pumpkin, lets start. You've made very good progress so far. I'm very proud of you." Plum said and I felt tears swell in my eyes at the praise. It felt good to know I was doing good at something I had no idea what I was doing was right or wrong. I hear the scribble of the pen on the notebook page as Plum writes something down but doesn't say anything. I don't question it as I've gotten more used to it thanks to previous sessions.

"Tell me how you're feeling today." She asks while still writing in her notebook. I thought for a second before going to speak.

"I'm doing good, I guess." I say and Plum hums softly as she looked up from the notebook and at me.

"Oh? Why are you feeling good today? Yesterday you said you were 'meh' but you wouldn't tell me why." Plum said and I felt a bit bad. I should of told her yesterday that my fear was really taking a hold of me and making me skittish to every little noise on the skip, thinking it was that other side of Ghost who'd came to finish me off. I sigh softly as I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins at the thought of yesterday.

"Well... Um... Yesterday I was just really... Scared and every small noise the ship made caused me to jump or go into flight or fight mode." I explain and she just watches me, waiting for me to continue.

"What made you jump like that? It's okay to tell me. I won't judge you." She reassures but I still feel bad about my thoughts of thinking Ghost was bad but... That side of him... I was torn on dreaming of seeing it again or running away while screaming and crying at even a glance of it.

"... I was scared of Ghost turning into that monster again and raping me again..." I said softly and Plum went back to writing something again. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at her.

"Am I a terrible person for thinking that?" I shakily ask through the tears, looking at Plum. Plum shook her head.

"Of course not. That's natural, it's just your fear response setting in to try and protect you from danger. It's good you have that but... You should know that the 'monster' you're talking about is a _part_ of Ghost and not a side of him. Not anymore anyway thanks to me not having pills that he can use for it." She explains and I feel my heart drop.

_That thing is a part of him?? So I'm always at risk of that happening again?!_

"Now before you start spiraling down into confusion and fear, I do want to add something." Plum says and I stop my train of thought before looking at her.

"Ghost has been and always will be a male impostor. I honestly think you mentally gave him a mental name of 'impostor' but saw him more as human than anything else. Granted he does, and should, have some humanity but he is not human. That form you saw him in was his real one and not the fake you always saw. Now, I do know about the incident that you both had while in here and he was still on bedrest so I think you'd do some better good seeing that form of him more." Plum said and I felt my face flush with color at the thought of her knowing about what happened in here between me and him. I don't know why because we didn't really do anything bad but my heart still pounded in my chest.

"H-How do you know about that?" I asked softly and Plum smiled softly before glancing to a corner. I followed her gaze and saw a small and very well hidden camera in the room.

"Don't worry. It's more for legal reasons that's there. Incase anyone tries to sue me for mistreatment I'll have the evidence to prove my innocence. Sorry if that invaded your privacy at all." Plum explained and I stopped freaking out. That was a solid reason...

"Fine but it would of been nice to know about it sooner..." I say softly and she nods.

"It's not turned on right now since I don't have a patient that bed ridden right now so don't worry about it recording our sessions. Ghost allowed the camera to be on while bed ridden but I guess he forgot about it..." Plum explained and I nodded softly. Looking away from the camera and to Plum once again. She gave an apologetic look but I gave a soft smile, I trust her.

"Now, I'm gonna give you your first homework assignment. I want you to take some time and hang out with Ghost but while he's in his impostor form. I think getting more comfortable with that look of him will make it all the better. He's still the guy you knew. Just a bit different now." Plum says and I nod softly. Still feeling scared but I want to be friends with Ghost again at least. I miss goofing around with him and chatting with him. Plum stops writing and goes to her medicine cabinet, I sit up as I watch her.

"I'm gonna give you some medicine to help with your anxiety. It seems like you had some anxiety before all this happened so it's more than likely genetic and has just gotten worse over time." She explains as she looks at the different medicine. I sit at the edge of the bed as I wait. Spying the water bottle she put on the nightstand and next to the box of tissues.

"You can have that water. I put it there for you to drink." Plum's voice was suddenly louder and I jumped. Looking up and seeing Plum holding a pill bottle. She smiled at me and I sighed softly, grabbing the water. She hold out the pill bottle and I grab it, looking at the directions but I know she'll tell me them.

"Put this in one of your suit pockets and take one after every meal. Your fear won't completely go away but it will help it from becoming worse or make you spiral into a random panic attack. I'll tell Ghost what I said and you'll start tomorrow. When we see each other tomorrow I want you to tell me how you feel and if you felt better by doing that. It's alright to say you didn't. I'll find another way to help you." She explained and I opened my hip pocket and slipped the pills inside before standing up and stretching a bit.

"Do you understand Pumpkin?" She asked and I smiled, nodding. Trying to swallow down my fear as I think about being alone with Ghost in his impostor form. Plum seems to sense this and gives a small smile.

"I'll tell the Captain to accompany you both so you won't be alone. The Captain won't mind I'm sure." Plum says and I sighed softly in relief. Giving a thankful nod.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you." I say and wrap my arms around Plum. She gave a small thrill of happiness and hugged me back. We stood there for a bit before I let go and Plum did the same.

"I'll be done in a bit. We can go eat dinner together if you wish." Plum offers and I felt happiness grow in my chest.

"Yes please." I replied, happiness in my tone as I open the bottle of water and chug it before the dryness in my throat and mouth were gone. Plum put away the orange notebook and go back to work. I felt a bit warm and fuzzy at the thought of hanging out with Ghost again. Like a nice blanket but at the same time I felt the ice cold fear pierce through the wall and make holes in the fabric and let doubts slip in. My brain still torn on how I should think of him. The only thing I knew for sure is that I didn't wanna just fly off and leave him behind. It just didn't feel right... We'd always been together as a pair... I couldn't imagine it being any different. The thought of going into another crew and leaving Ghost made me feel naked and exposed. Not to mention it sounded super scary and stressful. I only felt really at home when I was relaxing with Ghost but now that home has been pulled out from under me and I'm left falling to what could be the death of our friendship or some patched up thing that resembled our friendship.

_I really hope we can patch this all up... I don't wanna be alone..._


	29. Is it really a favor if I'd do anything for that person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua gets approached by Plum while they hang out and is given a task by Plum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart and a different ship at the end!

_**Aquamarine P.O.V.** _

I clean my room a bit. Waiting for Plum to come and visit me again. My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her again.

"Wonder what we'll do today..." I ask no one in particular as I dust higher parts of my room. We were hanging out a lot thankfully. I couldn't ask for anything more then just seeing my girl and seeing the mask she puts on everyday fade away as she becomes truly herself around me. I can't help but be a bit angry when I hear talk or get complaints about her cold or standoffish behavior when she's having a terrible day. It's a defense mechanism and I wouldn't ask her to change even an inch of her perfect self. I love every part of the Purple crewmate medic that made me fall hard on my ass in love. She may have a few flaws but she's gorgeous in every sense of the word. I just wish she'd take more breaks from her work. I hate the days when she comes in, exhausted from a day's work or really sad as she stresses herself with things she shouldn't even worry about in the first place.

_Hiss..._

I look to the door as I see it start to slowly open. I see a human disguised Plum in human pajamas. I give a small frown as she walks in and flops onto my bed.

"Bad day huh?" I ask and only get Plum's muffled response as she stays face planted in my made bed. I go back to cleaning as Plum just stays there, laying in my bed. In just a t-shit and lose pajama pants.

"Cute pajama pants. Love the Plaid print. Should I wear a plaid patterned long sleeve and white pajama pants so we match?" I playfully ask and just hear a muffled laugh from my bed. A smile forms on my face as I finish cleaning and put away the trash and supplies. Going into my closet to change. I pull off my shirt and throw it to my laundry bin. I also hook my thumbs to the top of my stretchy pants and slide them off. Stepping out of the pile of pants before using a foot to kick them so they fell into the laundry bin for 10 points. I smile and felt a bit flustered as I was only left in my heart boxers. They we're really lose and hugged my figure. I did NOT need to go out there in these and hear Plum 'Whoo' and cat call me.

_I already know my ass looks good in these._

I snickered softly as I looked through the hangers before finding my plaid printed long sleeve shirt. I slipped it on and then went on to try and find some white pants. I sighed softly as I could only find some white shorts.

_It's better than nothing..._

I come out in my new outfit only to see Plum still where she was when she first came in. On my bed with her face still in the covers. I get a smile evilly as I get an idea, I step as quietly as I could before jumping and landing on my bed. My chest was inches from her head and her body jumped up a bit from the bounce. Plum gasped softly and I just chuckled.

"Aqua! Don't do that! You almost killed me!" She said, angry but the smile on her face told me everything I needed to know. I only grinned as I stuck a 'sexy' pose. Plum seemed to like my stubble so I guess I can keep it. I like it too.

"I doubt my chest patting your head wouldn't kill the ever strong impostor I call my friend." I tease and she pouted, crossing her arms.

_She's so cute..._

"So... Wanna talk about your day?" I ask and she huffs, flipping so her back was on my bed.

"Tiring. Stressful. Not to mention I've been on edge. I have to be careful with every word I say when I'm a therapist. One wrong word and I could ruin everything I've stitched together for them..." She ranted, sighing. I frown softly as I hum softly in acknowledgement.

"Then it took me so long cause I had to persuade Ghost to do something tomorrow that will help them both. ... Now I gotta try and persuade you..." She continued and my interests peeked as I heard her last sentence.

"Oh~? The ever amazing Plum has to try to persuade me to do something?" I said in a teasing voice. Little did she know that I'd do anything she'd ask of me.

"Please? I'll be in your debt and do anything." She begged and I shushed her. Frowning worriedly.

"Don't say that. Let's just say you owe me a favor instead okay?" I say softly, not wanting her to use that tone of phrase ever again. That kind of promise could be dangerous if the person she's promising had secret ill will to someone. Plum just gave s small smile and nod.

"Okay. I just owe you a favor then." She says and I smile again. Glad to see she was doing much better now that we started talking.

"What do you need to ask of me?" I ask, curious what would make her want to beg for me to do. She sat up and turned her head to look back at me. Looking as beautiful as ever.

"Tomorrow... I'm having Pumpkin and Ghost hang out all day again. I need you to go with them to make sure they actually talk and don't just exist next to one another." She explained her situation and I thought about it for a bit.

_It would be good for them to talk to one another again. She told me they've been basically avoiding one another..._

"Okay. Are they still scheduled for therapy that day?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No but I told them to come if they felt like they needed to talk." She finished and I hum. Holding an arm out to her and she smiles softly. Going over and laying up against me. Ever since that incident in the locker room I'm glad to say we've kinda been bunking with each other now. Either she comes to me or I go to her saying something or another was wrong with my room.

"Just for tonight." Plum said softly and I smiled and pulled her closer to me. Enjoying her warmth against my chest. Knowing this definitely wasn't gonna me the last night.

"Mmm... Okayyy..."

* * *

Thus here I am. All suited up and my Captain suit on as me and the other two were doing tasks we were assigned. No word had been spoken aside from the socially acceptable 'Hello' when we all grouped up. I mentally sighed softly and shook my head at the two.

**Make sure they actually talk**

_Seems easy enough._

"Hey. You guys." I say and get their attention. Pumpkin hummed curiously as she kept working on the wires. Ghost looked up from looking at his feet. He was in full impostor form but that didn't bother me any. I thought impostors were very cool looking and loyal crew members with all my experiences of them. Of course impostors also have their demons but Plum says Ghost had been doing a lot better dealing with his. He didn't look so weak and looked like he was at least eating better.

"What is your favorite task? Mine is the pattern one." I say and Pumpkin turns her visor to me.

"Um... Well I have to say mine is the card swipe but only because Ghost can't really do it so it's cute seeing him get frustrated with it." Pumpkin said, giggling a bit and I looked over to Ghost who tensed up when my eyes hit him. A rosy tint on his cheeks.

"It's okay I'm not too good at it." I chuckle softly and Ghost gives a tiny smile but it was shy and self reserved. Seemed his sessions with Plum was making him get past the worst of his emotions.

"My favorite is the wires cause Pumpkin seems to always enjoy making half her body disappear into the wall to make sure she got every wire. I think that one would be her favorite if I didn't always fumble with the card swipe." Ghost said, a real smile on his lips as he seemed to zone out. I looked at Pumpkin to see her try to hurry and get her task done, a smile on my lips as I thought of more conversation starters. I need these two to seriously talk then just tell me things.

"How did you guys sleep? I had a pretty good pillow so I slept great. I even had a dream." I say, thinking back to last night. Plum was always my favorite pillow as remember how she felt in my arms. My dreams were all of us just hanging out together and me finally getting on one knee and showing her that special rock I found years ago.

_I can only pray that dream will come true one day._

"I slept kinda okay. I was... Super excited for today but I am still a little nervous." Pumpkin said and closed the hatch for wire repair. Turning around to look at me and Ghost. Ghost gave a faint happy thrill.

"Didn't really have a dream though. What about you Ghost? How'd you sleep?" Pumpkin finished and lead the way out of the room. I looked over and saw Ghost perk up. Smiling happily.

"My sleep was pretty restless. I was nervous too... My dream was nice though." Ghost said, I was happy to feel the tension seem to melt away from the two. Pumpkin tilted her head as we headed to the nearest task.

"What'd you dream about?" Pumpkin asked for me and Ghost thought for a second, as if trying to remember each detail.

"I dreamed about when we were in training together. We were supposed to be studying but instead we watched horror movies till we both passed out. You were holding me so tightly I thought I was gonna burst. Never watch horror movies with this girl Captain." Ghost explained his dream and I chuckled as Pumpkin nudged him. Obviously pouting.

"Oh please! I'd never hold the Captain like that!" Pumpkin said but tensed up, as did Ghost. He looked at her with his cheeks rosy but Pumpkin flusteredly looked away. I felt a different tension start to build but no way I'm gonna let that happen and grow till Plum says I can.

"Aw that's too bad. I've been told I'm very soft n squishy." I whine and hear the two laugh at the mention of me being soft. My suit did hug my figure like Pumpkin's did so just from how my figure was people could tell I was anything but squishy.

"I bet someone would know your soft n squishy side." Pumpkin said and I raised a brow. Her voice was playful but teasing. Ghost looked over, interested in what she was gonna say.

"Plum." She said and I tensed up a bit, "See? You got all tensed up! What's going on between you both? Are you dating?"

Pumpkin continued to press and Ghost started to join in too.

"Yeah! You both look at each other different. What are you guys? Are you like- Secretly married?" Ghost said and I laughed. Shaking my head as they both went quiet from my laugh.

"No. Nothing like that. We're just very good friends. I've known Plum for years now. She's my right hand." I explained and Pumpkin nodded but Ghost raised a brow.

"Do you like her?" He asked and I felt my cheeks get hot under my helmet as I gave a slow nod. Pumpkin squealed and shook me as she talked.

"Oh my god you have to tell her! You'd both make a perfect couple! Please Captain!!" Pumpkin pleaded and Ghost smiled at the sight but I just felt more flustered. Shaking my head.

"No. I can't tell her." I said, voice giving away how flustered I was on the situation. I've never told anyone about how I felt for our medic before.

"If you're scared you could also make a note! I'll even help you write it so it's perfect from a girl's point of view!" Pumpkin offered, Ghost jumping in for a suggestion too.

"You should leave her favorite meal too with the note in her office. I know she skips breakfast a lot. Or you can make something to go with the card." Ghost said and I wished they would just stop. I huff softly and shake my head.

"No I'm not scared. I'd ask her out in a heart beat it's just..." I went quiet as I mentally tried to think of a good way to explain this. The two were quiet as they looked at me. Waiting for an answer. I sighed and made my tone dead serious so they don't think there's even an ounce of joking in my statement.

"Back in her study days while becoming a medic, something happened to Plum. I'm not asking her out because I don't wanna for anything on her or stress her out. I'm perfectly fine waiting for her to tell me if she likes me or something else." I explain and they listen carefully. They were quiet for a second but I was glad they weren't pressing for more information of what happened to Plum.

"Okay... Well- For all it's worth I think she likes you too but she just won't say anything." Ghost says and I raise a brow but brush the thought away. I'm not gonna get excited and rush into things with Plum. If she's ready then she'll say something first. I know she said she wants to get some therapy too so it shouldn't be so hard to find another medic and have them join the crew. It'll make the job easier on Plum and she'll get a friend and a therapist in one.

"Thanks but lets keep moving. We have tasks to finish." I say and they nod before we start walking again. Pumpkin looking at Ghost as we walk.

"So have you made any new things, Ghost?" Pumpkin asked and Ghost perked up, a smile on his face as his tendrils moved excitedly.

"Yeah! We can go see them all together after we finish our tasks! I've made a lot of things after starting to talk with Plum and hanging out with her." Ghost said, not admitting to doing therapy but Pumpkin didn't seem to mind and I didn't either. I don't judge anyone who wants to look for third perspective in a situation and getting some input from outside the box. After starting the conversation they kept chatting, I think they forgot about me for a second as they just joked and seemed to enjoy being close once again. A smile slowly grew and stayed on my lips as I stayed with them in this little group.

_I doubt there's much to worry about anymore. They'll do just fine with a little more talking. Plum will be happy to hear this._

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! Today we have a comic from Mimi! They're even showing a different ship and like- If y'all wanna make fanart for a different ship then please be my guest! I like seeing what y'all prefer n stuff. It's refreshing.

"Ghost: Grr... YOU'RE BLUSHING! I CAN SMELL YOU LIKE HER!

Pumpkin: ...

Aquamarine: ... (///)

Ghost: LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Ghost: GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

(Hope you don't mind me adding this in Mimi)

"Note: I know that aqua don't like pumpkin, in this short comic, pumpkin insist to hug aqua to make her more comfortable while she's with ghost, but this situation make aqua embarrassed, making him sweat a lot giving the impression that he likes pumpkin and he's stealing her, making instantly ghost jealous."

"To be honest comic can create a new ship, aquamarine x pumpkin, but I know that his is never going to happen." (Don't be too sure now ;) You may get teases to it in Egg but it won't happen mainstream wise.)

Thanks so much for showing this masterpiece. I honestly love the idea of you guys giving comics and different ships a lot more then I should- Still- Don't be shy to turn in anything. You can even gift me a small story of your own from a situation in this book or any of my books. Want a more Dom Pumpkin in that first sex scene or Plum get piped down by the Captain or something that wouldn't really occur here? Type it up yourself and gift it to me! I'll give it a shout out in the next chapter after you submit it!


	30. Carry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin is called to have therapy with Ghost. Both feeling much better then when they first started therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cosplay" by T. Shan
> 
> M-More fanart. This one is a little heated.
> 
> Also chapter 30 posted on January 30th.

_**Pumpkin** _

I sigh softly as I finish my last task, heading to the cafeteria to get some dinner before I went to the first joint therapy session with Ghost. I honestly hoped it went okay. I felt really bad for what I did to him with the pill bottle and not noticing how he felt for me all these years. I just hoped we get something like the bond we used to have. I missed my best friend hanging out with me all the time without needing some kind of supervision. I want that but at the same time...

_I can't just ignore these feelings for him. It'll eat both me and him up..._

Thanks to the medicine Plum gave me and me and Ghost making a trio with the Captain a few times a week all that fear I used to have was gone and I didn't always feel on edge anymore, however, I still felt I couldn't really trust him completely yet. I love him but when would be the next time he took advantage of me like that?...

I shook the thought out of my head as I got close. Entering the Cafeteria I saw Plum and the Captain sitting together while Ghost was off and alone. Eating his dinner, looking down in the dumps. I felt a soft smile grow on my face as I got an idea. I went into the kitchen and got some food. Coming out and looking at Ghost all alone once again. I took a deep breath before walking to it. Giving a smile to Ghost as I sat next to him. Setting my food and drink down in front of me.

"Hey Spirit. How are you feeling?" I ask as I start to eat but he didn't respond. Still looking at me with surprise on his human disguised face but it quickly went into a smile as he stopped staring and looked at his food again.

"Um... I feel... Scared?... I know this stuff we're going to do is really good but I'm scared about... If you'll leave..." He said and I frown softly. Shaking my head softly.

"Of course I won't leave. I can't imagine going somewhere and leaving you all alone. I've never been truly alone before." I reassured and smiled at him. He gave an unsure smile back before going back to eat.

"Are we allowed to talk to each other right now?" He asked softly and I shrugged. Eating as I look to the Captain's table where Plum was looking at us but there was a smile on her face which made some stress leave my shoulders.

"I'm sure it's fine. It's nice to talk to you with no other person here." I reply and see him tense up a bit. His cheeks getting a bit rosy.

"Really? You're not scared of me or anything?..." He asked, sounding unsure. I shook my head and stopped eating so we could talk.

"No. Not anymore. I do have feelings for you but..." I trail off and look to my food once again. Jumping a bit as I feel a hand go over mind. I look over and see Ghost's hand over mine. I look at his face and see it's a serious one.

"I know I have a lot to make up for. You don't have to push something if you don't want to. I'd wait my whole life just to have you in my arms again." Ghost said, voice not wavering as his tone was serious. I felt my face get hot and I quickly looked back to what was left of my food.

"I- I have a bit to make up for too. None of this would of happened if I never threw your pills away or was more observant in the first place." I said, tears in my eyes and I felt the hand he put over mine tighten a bit as a tear falls down my face. I felt a tendril brush it away gently. I looked at him and he gave a small smile.

"You know our therapy session is after dinner and not right now right?" He asked and I laughed softly, wiping any more tears off my face.

"Yeah but... I just... I really missed you..." I say, looking away flusterdly. I hear Spirit give a soft thrill of happiness, another tendril going to my nondominant hand and touching softly. I notice it and smile softly, grabbing the tendril and massaging it with my thumb once again. Happy to feel his tendril one again. It's texture was just as I remembers. Soft and squishy but only if he's relaxed right now.

"I missed you too." He said softly, leaning on me a bit as his arm wrapped around me. His touches were unsure and cautious but it only made my heart flutter with how considerate he was being. I tried to enjoy the moment longer but my stomach growled softly and we both tensed up. My face felt hot and Spirit just gave me a loving smile.

"Well- We should just go ahead and finish our food so we can head over to Medbay and do that therapy session." He said and I nodded, my non dominant hand still holding and massaging his tendril. He seemed to enjoy it as he seemed to look more at peace than before.

_I wonder why..._

I make a mental note to read up more on impostors. I didn't know much about them which made me feel... Well... Really bad. I mean, I didn't think to research them while I was friends with one. I didn't really see them as different back then but I should remember they're not completely human either.

"Spice?"

I jerk as Spirit's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I saw his face was covered with worry but it melted away as I gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I was thinking about something. I'm okay, Spirit." I reassure him and start to eat. He looked unsure but went back to eating as well.

* * *

_**Plum P.O.V.** _

"Plum?" Aqua's voice breaks the trance I seemed to have at the two crewmates making up. I looked back at the Captain to see a smile on his handsome face.

"Yes Captain?" I asked, being formal as we were at a table with two other crewmates.

"That's a nice smile on your face, I take it those two probably don't need that session you made for them?" He asked, munching on his sweet potato fries. I give a soft and happy thrill, a smile still on my face.

"I think so. They are very co-dependent on each other since they've basically grew up with each other. I give it at most a week before they start regularly bunking with each other." I say, eyeing the soon to be couple. The Captain chuckled which made my heart flutter as I wished that we could be like that but... The Captain is a strong man and can handle himself just fine. I can count on my hand how many times he's been emotional vunerable with me... I know he's a tough guy but then again he probably doesn't have much to complain about in life.

_I'm the only one that would weigh him down..._

"You're food is getting cold." Aqua speaks up and I flinch. I stop zoning out and focus on my food.

"Right. Thank you, Captain." I say, being all formal once again as I start to eat. Not noticing the Captain's worried expression as he looks me over for any sign of sadness but when he doesn't spot any, he goes back to eating.

"I'd beat on them bunking together in under a week." Aqua spoke again and I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Oh? What are ya gonna bet?" I ask, getting interested. The Captain looked at me and gave a big smile.

"I bet all of my life savings." He hummed happily and I snort.

"Then I bet my doctors agree." I pitched in and Aqua chuckled softly.

"Yeah but no one's bidding against so neither of us will lose it to someone. Though I'm sure you knew that already." Aqua explains and I smile, nodding.

"Exactly." I thrill happily, the Captain just gets a goofy grin on his face.

"I give it a year at most before they're married." Aqua spoke up and I laughed softly.

"By human standards sure. By impostor standards they're already married." I say and Aqua gives me a questioning look.

"What do you mean 'already married'?" He asked, I could almost smell the curiosity on him if it wasn't for this food in front of me.

"Exactly what I mean. When an impostor successfully has sex with someone they see as their mate they can chose to mark them, physically or scent wise, to let other impostors know. Ghost has scent marked ehr so she's already his in a marriage sense." I explain and Captain seems to listen carefully, looking at the two.

"Are female impostors the same?" He asks and I think about it for a second before shrugging.

"Some are and some aren't. I personally don't see myself ever getting married so i haven't thought about it. Why worry about the future when we had problems right now?" I say, watching the Captain's face remain unmoved but his eyes... His mixed eyes looked... Sad... I raise a brow but before I can say anything the Captain gets up and throws away his leftovers.

"Just remembered I got some tasks to do. I'll talk to you later tonight, Plum." He says before sulking off. I was confused as I watched him go.

_Did I say something wrong?..._

* * *

_**Ghost P.O.V.** _

"What do you mean no therapy session?" I ask, confused as me and Pumpkin stood in front a fully suited Plum. Plum shrugged softly. 

"It looked like you both did it without me while in the cafeteria. Now I'll keep supplying the medications for you but I think you're both fine without therapy for now. You both have some catching up to do anyway, Don't you wanna know how the other has been doing without any input from an unneeded third party?" Plum asks and I feel heat go to my face, butterflies in my stomach taking flight at the suggestion.

_Is she suggesting what I think she is...?_

I glance at Pumpkin but with her helmet on there's no way I can see her face. I flinch as I feel her hand grab mine, her visor looks at me. I could smell the happiness on her. Not even a whiff of fear was mingled in her sweet scent anymore.

"Well you heard her. Lets go! I've been wanting to see what else you've made!" She says, her voice as cheery and happy as it was before. I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Sounds great Spice! Thanks Plum!" I thrilled, excited to have my mate back by my side. Of course she didn't see us as mates or- What humans called married but I know soon enough that'll change too.

"Yeah! Thanks Plum! We couldn't of been back together like this if it wasn't for you!" Spice said, sounding giddy. Plum just gave off a scent of happiness and a thrill of amusement came from her throat.

"It's no problem. Anything for my friends. I hope you both learn from this and communicate more efficiently." Plum says and I nod. Excitement pricking my heart as I couldn't wait for hold Pumpkin again. Oh we have so many movies to catch up on! I found some good horror ones I haven't watched yet cause I was waiting for something like this to happen. I snap out of my zoning out moment as something pulled on my arm. I looked over and saw Pumpkin looking back at me as she still held my hand in her gloved one.

"Spirit? Are you okay?" Spice asked, worry in her voice. I felt my face get hot as I shyly laughed. The butterflies taking flight and my heart soaring with joy.

"Yep! I've never been better."

~~~~~~~~~~

Coming in with fanart from Mimi! She actually took my Pumpkin dom idea and drew it! I gotta say It's not too bad but I do feel a tad bad for our little ghost man.

"Pumpkin: Cum and fill me with eggs, impostor scum!

Ghost: B-but-!

Pumpkin: Isn't this what you wanted?

Ghost: Yes ma'am!

Pumpukin: Fill me with eggs or I'm leaving you, ok?

Ghost: N-no... Please don't! I love you!"

"Ghost: Pumpkin talk to me! Look! I found an egg mayb-

Pumpkin: No! Fuck you!"

I- I honestly can't express how much this fits the idea I had in my head. Aside from the egg part, and her being a bit harsher, this is exactly what I imagined when I thought of Pumpkin being a dominant. Please- PLEASE don't be shy to comment and share fanart. Everything you all give me brings me LIFE.


	31. You're such a goofball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is still overjoyed about him and Pumpkin finally getting together.

I felt my heart pound in my chest as I sat in my room. I spent hours of free time cleaning everything, making sure it looked like the room I moved into years ago. I even had hidden my rock away to a safe place so Pumpkin wouldn't find it. I polished it again but it didn't really need it from the first time I had it professionally done. It looked amazing but I know now wasn't the time for Pumpkin to see it. Let alone me getting on one knee and proposing. I didn't even care what Pumpkin's rock looked like. It could be a pebble for all I care. I'd accept anything she gives me.

My tendrils moves wildly from my excitement. A pleased thrill even coming from my mouth. To think, years ago I was confused and unsure about the human's method of picking a mate but it made total sense now.

* * *

**Years earlier**

I huff softly as I forced myself to study the material before the test the next day.

_Can't believe I forgot. Stupid damn class..._

I perked up as I heard the door to my dorm unlock and open, tense as I worried that someone just broke in.

"Hey Spirit where are you!?" Pumpkin's voice filled the room and i gave a soft sigh of relief. Focusing on the material again as I raised my voice to get her attention.

"Bedroom!"

I studied more as I heard fabric move. Pumpkin more then likely removing her suit and leaving it at the door, I heard her steps go down the hall but they sounded like they were be trying to me soft and quiet. A smile grew on my lips as I didn't look back at her once she entered the room.

"Surprise!" He yelled and jumped on me. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I gasped and pretended to jump a it from fright. Pumpkin laughed and leaned in more.

"Oh! What are you studying?" She asked, I sighed and looked at it.

"Nothing important but is is important enough that I gotta study it. The test is tomorrow." I explain, frowning. Pumpkin hummed and backed up, letting go of me. I let formed a tendril and moved it closer to the bed. I hear her groan and flop onto my bed, grabbing my tendril and massaging it a bit.

"Man you must be really stressed about this test. Your tendril tense." She said and I don't respond. Focusing on the book in front of me.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" She asked, pulling gently so I formed more tendril for her to play with. She wrapped it around herself and I squeezed her gently. She was warm and soft as usual, it felt like she had a t-shirt on.

"Dunno. Study?" I ask and suddenly feel a pillow get thrown at me, hitting my head. I chuckle as I feel the soft, cushioned hit. Tearing my eyes away from the table to see Pumpkin smiling proudly at her good aim and my tendril wrapped around her.

"Studying is boring. Lets do something." She groaned and I just gave her another squeeze with my tendril. She jumped a bit from surprise and I grinned as I looked at the book again.

"Just give me an hour of study time and we'll go eat somewhere okay?" I ask and I hear her whine. Imagining her pouting face and puppy dog eyes, she's not gonna win me over with that look that's for sure.

"Fine." She says in her pouty voice. I stay quiet as I focus and memorize the material. I could feel her green eyes on me but I didn't really mind much.

We were both quiet for a bit. The only thing that broke the silence was our breathing and me turning the pages as I study and reread the material that will be on the test. Pumpkin moved in my bed and I heard it creak slightly. I felt with my tendril that she turned to face the ceiling. Probably watching my ceiling fan spin. It was a hot day after all.

"Hey Spirit?..." Spice broke the silence but I didn't mind it. I hummed softly as I read a section I feel like I've heard in class.

"What do you think about marriage?" She asks, I raise a brow a bit as this seemed to come out of no where.

"It's okay. Why do you ask?" I ask, half focusing on studying now as I start to reach material I was familiar with.

"Well... I saw someone get married on my way over here." Pumpkin says and I felt a blush grow on my face.

"They were just... Out in the open? Getting married? Not even a blanket to cover themselves?" I ask, looking at her now. She looked at me, confusion twisted her face.

"No? Why would they need to cover themselves?" She asked, raising a brow. My face still felt hot as I pushed the thought of two people fucking themselves raw in the middle of the open.

_Damn... Never knew Pumpkin was such a freak..._

"Decent people cover themselves. Hope they ain't hate fucking. They're mates for life." I say and look back to my book. Not seeing Pumpkin's face go pale and surprised.

"U-Um... Spirit?" She speaks again and I look at her. Seeing her face twisted with surprise and confusion. I raise my brows at the sight and lilt my head.

"What?" I ask, confused about why she was making that face. She sat up in my bed and looked at me.

"Um... Fucking isn't- Well it's a part of it... But it's not all of human marriage." Pumpkin started and I perked up, curious. She looked at me as if waiting for me to fill in the blanks I've never had filled in before. I motion for her to continue and she sighs. Her cheeks filling with color.

"With humans we really go on feelings and stuff... I dunno if it's the same for you guys or not but-"

"It is. Depends what gender and what they look for in a partner. Then again I've heard of impostors falling in love with someone without even knowing it but I think that's complete fiction. Only an idiot would be talking to his life partner and have no idea." I reassured and chuckled with amusement. Motioning her to continue once again.

"Well- Humans have this thing when they're adults they make it a mission to try and find a cool stone while out exploring the stars. When you find one you can leave it raw or go get it polished n stuff. After you can propose to the person you like and show them the rock. If they like it then they have to show you the rock they got and poof! You're married! Of course to signal to others that you're married a lot of people use their marriage rocks as decorations on their suit. Either gender can propose. The main thing is that you like the other person's rock and they like yours too. They can aldo get divorced and when that happens they take back their rock and can keep it or destroy it." Pumpkin explains and I listen closely, curious about their marriage habits.

"Huh. So a rock huh?" I ask, not completely believing it, "I can get it anywhere? Like from outside right now?"

"What?! No way! You use that rock to show the person you're proposing to how important and how much they mean to you! You using a rock from right outside is basically an insult and a slap in the face that you won't put any effort into marriage!" Pumpkin said, clearly passionate about the subject. Honestly it was kinda scary seeing her this serious about something. I hold up my hands in defense and chuckle nervously.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Look- I'm done studying for now, lets go order something for delivery and just start watching some sucky movies okay?" I say, watching Pumpkin go from serious to overjoyed. I gave a sight of relief and made a mental note never to bring up marriage like that ever again.

_I should probably try looking for a rock too..._

* * *

I smile warmly at the memories. Looking at the place I hid my rock away.

_You'll be happy to know I'm going by human marriage for you Pumpkin. I found the perfect rock for you years ago... I just hope you like it._

I jump as I hear my door hiss and slide open. I looked tot he door and saw Pumpkin standing there with her suit on. I give a soft sigh of relief and give a happy thrill.

"Hey Spice. Good to see you survived your tasks." I tease and she gives a huff. Stepping through and my door slid shut once again. I watched as she took off her helmet and let those orange locks fall from inside her helmet. My tendrils moved excitedly by I didn't let them move closer to her. I just sat on the bed as she put her helmet away and started to unzip her suit. I saw a black t-shirt on her and she had some bedtime shorts on. She stepped out of her boots and hung up her suit. Her emerald green eyes connected with my own and I felt my body tense up. I quickly forced myself into a complete human form out of instinct. Pumpkin wobbly walked over to where I sat like she was exhausted and flopped onto me. I fell back onto the bed with her and did my best to keep my hands at my side. I had no idea if it was okay to touch her or not and I did not wanna violate her trust again. Pumpkin hummed lazily in my ear and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gasped softly as I felt the primal urge that was clawing at me start to fade as Pumpkin played with my hair. I gave a content thrill as I leaned into the touch more, closing my eyes as I relaxed.

_She's so warm..._

"Looks like you cleaned your room. All for me?" She asked softly and I opened my eyes, feeling love swell in my chest as my eyes connected with her green ones.

"Mmm... Maybe or maybe not. Depends which one you like more." I say, a smile tugging on my lips and she giggles softly. Moving a bit and letting us move so she was reclining next to me and her head on my pillow.

"Well if you did it for me I appreciate that and if you didn't then that's fine cause it looks and smells a whole lot better." Pumpkin said and I gasp, pretending to be offended.

"My room before smelled good before, rude." I say but she was partly right. Humans don't really like the smell of a fertile, adult, and most importantly MALE impostor from what I've heard. It only really gets bad if he stay one spot for way too long and not any good ventilation in said room. I nudged her playfully and he nudged back, giggling. I felt love course through my body and I felt her get closer but keep a distant between us.

"Well... I guess it's pointless to ask what we are now when It's all been put into some box and tossed around till you can't recognize it." I say, earning a laugh from Pumpkin that made me feel all the happier.

"Yeah. I have no idea at this point." She says and I resist the urge to ask her about sex. Sex was never the goal in my relationship with her no matter how much my body wanted it to be true. I love her because she's perfect for me in everyway. Sex was just a plus in all these. An extra whip of whip cream on the already perfect apple pie.

"You can touch me you know, I'm not scared of you at all anymore. I can tell you're holding back my usual cuddles." Pumpkin says and pouts softly. I still hesitate softly as I look at her. My heart pounding with what I could only call nervousness.

"I... I dunno... Are you sure I can-" I ask softly until I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I freeze up and look at her instead of shyly looking at my ceiling like I was doing. Pumpkin just had a mischievous smile on her lips that made my fins pop out like some embarrassing human boner. Pumpkin moved to lay her upper half on me, her weight on her chest made my insides yowl and roar with love and other warm n fuzzy emotions.

" _Yes_ , I'm sure Spirit. I missed you holding me." Pumpkin whined and complained. Giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed but couldn't hold back my smile ad I wrapped my arms and a few Tendrils around her and her body. Leaving one tendril near her hand so she could massage it if she wanted it.

"You know... You make it sound like we're some married couple." I say, being playful but I felt the sudden mood of the room shift, It wasn't bad but it was... Different... Like the feeling of want and wishing hung on the air as we both but stared into the other's eyes. We were both a little shocked but I gave a warm, love filled smile as I pulled her closer to me. Pumpkin's cheeks went rosy as I did so, no longer feeling any need from the primal instincts and instead felt like I was talking on the clouds of so many planets we've landed on together. Pumpkin looked like she was having the same feeling as her eyes looked distant and full of love.

"One day..." She said softly, sounding like she was on the system cloud 9. A vacation reserve for adults only who go to have a great time and live out their days if their bank account would allow it, or she looked like she was on cloud nine like the humans said it. It was some saying right? I pushed the though out of my head as I focused on the woman in front of me instead. A happy thrill coming from my throat.

"Yes... One day..." I thrilled softly, nuzzling closer to her. She stopped me as she looked me over.

"Why aren't you in your impostor form?" She asked softly and I looked away, worry seeding and sprouting into my chest.

"I thought you wouldn't like it..." I said softly and she huffed. Blowing air in my face, I raised a brow as I looked at her.

"Just be in whatever form you feel most comfortable in. You don't have to force yourself to stay in one form. I..." She started but her cheeks went a rosier tint. I raise a brow, as a grin grew on my face.

"You... What?" I press softly, teasing lightly. Pumpkin looked away from her eyes shyly.

"I love both sides of you..." She said, voice quiet and almost a whisper but I heard it just fine. It took me a second before I felt her words. When I did I swear my heart was pounding so fast I expected it to burst from my chest. I wrapped my tendrils tighter around her as one made her look up at my grinning face. Slowly relaxing and letting my impostor form take over. I stuck out my tongue at her playfully and she did the same. I chuckled and she giggled.

"You're such a goofball."

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! We're almost to the end of our tale... Don't be sad! It will end good!

We have another piece by Mimi!

"Plum: My bed sucks, can I sleep with you?

Aquamarine: Ok..."

Thanks for posting your fanart!


	32. Loving touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is anxious about his and Pumpkins scheduled sexy times but little did he know Pumpkin had been waiting for this moment for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sex chapter.
> 
> My mixtape consists of 
> 
> "E.T." by Katy Perry 
> 
> and 
> 
> "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" by Pitbull

_**Ghost P.O.V,** _

I swallowed softly as I finished my last task of the day. Today was the day. A month after we got together as... Something... We scheduled this sex night a week ago. I felt my face was hot as I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea why. We did this before but this time is... Different.

_It's for the better for sure but why am I so... So shy all of a sudden?..._

I huff softly and shake my head, heading for the cafeteria. My mind filled with the last few weeks of being with Pumpkin again. It was in no way the same as before, she was more touchy and teased more. She liked cuddles a lot more and she actually paid attention to me when we eat a meal with others. Not even giving Leaf a glance, which I could tell was hurting his ego. He's tried on multiple occasions to get her attention again but she just ignores him and focuses on me and... Us... I guess we're an 'Us' now... I don't know if I'm even doing all of this right but I know before we can even think of landing I'm gonna give her all the love I can and not to mention... Make her my wife before the next mission.

I felt my fins come out with interest but I quickly forced them back inside and making myself stay in my human form. I swallow a lump in my throat and enter the cafeteria.

_Just calm down. You're fine. It's just Pumpkin. She's the one who even suggested this._

I saw Pumpkin sitting at one of the circular tables, looking bored as she waited for me to come in. I smile as I walk over, pushing every other scent I passed by and only focused on hers. It stirred me up a bit inside from the thought of we're gonna do in not even an hour. Her scent doesn't help either. I swear her scent is better then any other scent I'll EVER smell. I feel a touch and look over to see Plum. She gave me a confused look.

"Why do you smell scared?" She asks softly and I chuckle shyly.

"Well um... Me and Pumpkin are gonna... You know... I may be a little nervous since this is the first time we're gonna do this since... Well you know." I say, feeling flustered. I play with my hands as I look at Plum through my helmet's visor. Plum seems to take a moment before realizing what I said.

"Oohh... Well you shouldn't be worried." Plum says softly, trying to be reassuring but I still felt my insides twist with anxiety.

"I know..." I sigh, looking at the table Pumpkin was at. I saw she was looking at me. She had her helmet off and on the table already. A smile spread on her lips and she waved at me. I smiled under my helmet and waved back. Plum patted my back before letting me go and I went to Pumpkin.

"What were you and Pumpkin talking about?" She asked as I took off my helmet and placed it on the table along with hers. I shrugged softly as I smiled at her.

"About me getting those pills again. She says I can start taking them in two weeks when this rut is over." I explain, I wasn't really lying because I did run into her when doing tasks and that's what she told me. Pumpkin frowned softly.

"Oh..." She said, her voice soft and sounding somber. I tilted my head as I helped her get up from where she sat.

"What's wrong?" I ask, voice gentle and calm though my insides were scrambling with anxiety and some excitement. Pumpkin sighed softly as we went into the kitchen and got some food. I didn't like how she wasn't answering my question but I held my tongue till we got to our table again.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I press for an answer. Spice frowns at her pasta and looks at me.

"Well... It's just that those pills give you less then savory effects from what I've seen and... Well... Is there any way you can just keep going without them?" Spice asked and I raised a brow, my face flushing with heat a bit.

"O-Oh... About that... The only way I don't be able to take those pills is if I'm married or I have a partner that agrees to helping me deal with flare ups from my... Primal urges..." I explain and I see Pumpkin's cheeks also get rosy, her arousal quickly blocking me from smelling the food in front of me. I felt my dick try to come out but I keep a mental hold on it so I don't have to hide an almost two foot impostor schlong. If there ever was a time to call a penis a 'third leg' then this is it.

"I see..." Pumpkin says softly, I see a little movement under the table as she squeezes her legs together, "Maybe... I could help you with that stuff so you don't have to take those pills anymore..."

This time I couldn't stop myself from suddenly going into impostor form. It was so fast as if it was that stupid human boner as I morphed into my impostor form un under a second in front of Pumpkin's eyes. I focused mainly on keeping my dick from slipping out. My face got hot and I saw Pumpkin's face go beet red once she had realized what had happened. We both broke eye contact and focused on our food instead.

"Are... Are you sure?..." I ask, voice quiet from how flustered I was. Sexual frustration from those times we cuddled really building on my shoulders as we talk about it more but I won't do anything without her permission.

"Mmhm..." She responded softly and I couldn't help the small growl that left my throat in anticipation, Pumpkin's arousal was heavy in the air now.

I tried to focus on eating but my mind was slowly getting clouded with lust. I couldn't even taste the food in my mouth with eating as I could almost taste Pumpkin's arousal in my impostor tongue. It was so... Sweet... I drooled a bit at the thought of actually getting a taste from where the sweet scent's source was. I finished my food and went to put the dirty dish away. Flinching a bit as I felt pumpkin touch one of my fins. I shuddered and snarled quietly as I put away my trash. Standing at the recycling bin as I chugged the last of the water in my water bottle.

I felt Pumpkin's eyes on me so I got a smug grin as I sent out my tongue to go inside the water bottle when I knew no one but her was looking. I heard a soft gasp from her direction as I let the tip of my tongue lick and lap up any water droplet left inside. After I did that I threw the bottle and the cap into the recycling bin and walked back to the table. Pumpkin was focusing and playing with what was left of her food. I just watched her with a grin on my face, everyone was trickling out of the cafeteria and going to do whatever they do during their off hours. What that is, I have no idea but I definitely know what me and Pumpkin will be doing.

I day dream a bit and don't realize Pumpkin put her food n stuff away until she came back to me. She held two water bottles in her hands. I felt my face was hot and saw she was blushing heavily as well.

"Ready?" She asks and I give a nod, standing up from the table. I grabbed my helmet and put it on, grabbing hers before putting it on for her. I grabbed her hand and we smiled at one another before Pumpkin took lead and walked us through the cold hallways of the ship. It seems like forever till we reach her room door. I felt my heart pound in my chest as she let go of my hand to type in the code.

_This is it..._

The door hissed before sliding open. Pumpkin looked back and took my hand again, giving a shy smile from behind her visor. I gave one back from behind my visor. We walked in together and I took quick note of how the room had faint scents of her arousal and I smirked.

"Pumpkin?" I asked softly, not aware how husky my voice was. Pumpkin shivered and looked back at me, helmet still on her head.

"Y-Yeah?" She responded, squeezing her legs together but she looked away as she slowly took her helmet off. Putting it away before starting on her suit. I watched before snapping back into reality.

"Did you... Lets way... **Practice** before we did this?" I ask, taking off my helmet and my boots along with my socks. The shiver she gave was all I needed for an answer, I went to sit on the bed as I watched her slowly peel off her layers of clothes. Letting my aching dick finally slide out as I saw her naked form, if you told me she was some reincarnated goddess then I'd totally believe you. I took a deep breath as she stepped out of her pants. Her green eyes on me as she walked over, I went to stand up and let her get on the bed but yelped as I was suddenly pushed onto the bed. all her weight on my lap.

"You're such a tease. Doing that water bottle like that..." Pumpkin said, her freckled cheeks were a lovely scarlet. I just got a smug grin and shrugged.

"I knew I had an audience of one so I did the best I could at the time." I said, making sure to make my tone a teasing one. Pumpkin grumbled before I suddenly lost sight of her eyes and instead got full view of her soaking slit. I felt drool collect in my mouth as the arousal smell from it was so prominent, the tip of my dick starting to ooze a bit. I jerked and gasped as I felt light, teasing touches on the base of my dick. I tried to look down but I didn't wanna get too close or I wouldn't be able to hold back my tongue from reaching and connecting with her slit right in front of me.

"Well... If you're gonna do that to some random water bottle then you can certainly do that for me, rigghhttt~?" Pumpkin asked, her voice shy but also teasing. She swayed her hips a bit and I watched her heat move from left to right as she did so, like some hungry god watching the first crumb of food it's seen in days.

_Didn't know Pumpkin liked to sway treats in front of my face._

I licked my lips.

_Thankfully this one isn't out of my reach~_

I felt her jump as I quickly moved my hands to grab her thighs and lower her down onto my face. I let my tongue out and let my tongue explore her outside for a bit. Enjoying her unique taste on my tongue. I felt her clit with the tip of my tongue. Growling in satisfaction as I heard a gasp and moan from above. I licked and lapped at her folds until I felt her shivering above me. My tendrils going up and helping her stay steady, also exploring her body as two of them massaged her breasts.

All the while I heard Pumpkin start to pant and gasp with each move I made below her. her hands gripping my sides tightly. I flinched as I felt something hot and wet touch and rub up my base till it couldn't reach farther.

"P-Please-" Pumpkin whimpered, I stopped my movements immediately and loosened my grip on her. She whined and grinded on nothing right in front of my face.

"S-Stop teasing me- Push your tongue in already-" She begged and I felt a smug smile on my face, "A-Also could you let go of my arms?"

I gave a sexually charged growl but did as she wanted. My tendrils let go of her arms and joined the ones on her body. I plunged my tongue as deep as it could go into her entrance. I felt it stretch a bit to got thick my tongue got till I had no more to give her. Pumpkin's quiet whimpers and gasps are like music to my ears as I started to move my tongue inside of her, trying to find her most sensitive spots. I focus on that until I suddenly feel hands grab the long shaft of my member and started pulling on it. Pulling it onto the bed as my tip left the cold floor. I froze as I felt hands massage and brush the pointed tip of my dick. I groaned as I felt soft lips kiss it, followed my a tongue that licked a little before my tip before going up and swirling around it. The tongue felt... Hot and wet. My dick twitched and more pre started to ooze out. I heard Pumpkin giggle before I suddenly felt the tip of my dick get enveloped my a warm and wet feeling. The lips now moving down from my tip as it explored deeper into this unknown world. The tongue from before kept giving teasing licks and swirled around my tip as it went inside.

I quickly slipped my tongue out from inside Pumpkin as I snarled from the pleasure that moved like electricity up my spine. A knot starting to coil in my abdomen. Pumpkin seemed to be enjoying herself as she pushed my dick deeper into her mouth and into her throat. I gasped and panted as I gripped her thighs harder. My body felt light but so fucking heavy at the same time as my brain got assaulted from the pleasure.

"Ohhh~ Fuck... Pumpkin~..." I groaned and hissed her name, it was like a sweet curse word on my lips. Pumpkin hummed, the vibration make soft and intense vibrations go on my dick which made me hiss harshly. Throwing my head back and into her pillow. The taste of her was still on my lips and the knot started to slowly coil tighter. Pumpkin sucked my member as she slowly pulled it out with her hands. I shivered as I felt the cold air attack my now wet dick as it left it's warm home. I whined softly and heard Pumpkin laugh softly. I felt the weight on my chest disappear along with my grip on Pumpkin's thighs. I opened my eyes again only to be met with Pumpkin's green eyes.

"Having fun?~" She asked softly and I quickly nodded, feeling giddy and a smile get on my lips. Pumpkin giggled as she laid on me. My tendrils wrapped around her body once again and four went to play and tease with her breasts. Pumpkin gasped and wrapped her arms around me. I chuckled softly and felt my dick move with a mind of it's own.

"You ready?" I ask, my voice rough and husky but filled with love all the same. Pumpkin squeaked and I felt her thighs squeeze me a bit as she tried to make some kind of friction.

I smile and catch those plump and beautiful lips of hers into a kiss. I held it as I pushed the tip of my dick past her entrance, she tensed up a bit but I kept my tendrils playing with her breasts start to focus on her nipples and she whimpered into the kiss. Her walls were tight as ever as I pushed my dick inside till I felt her cervix kiss my pointed tip. I shuddered and she squirmed in my tendrils. I wrapped my arms around her as I started to move, not moving my hips as I let my dick go into a steady rhythm. It was a moderate pace as I didn't see the point of going slow and making her beg for it. Not _yet_ anyway.

The coil in my abdomen got tighter from how hot her walls were on my dick. They felt like they were sucking me in deeper each time I thrusted inside. I broke the kiss and Pumpkin's whimpers and whine filled the room, Gasping when she felt my tip touch her cervix. I growled softly as my dick started to go faster. She gasped and I felt her walls squeeze my cock with each thrust I made into her. I went to connect my eyes with hers but once she noticed me looking at her cheeks got color and she looked away. I chuckled and started to thrust harder into her. Her slick making lewd, wet noises fill her bed room. She whimpered and whined louder as she started to gasp. Her green eyes slowly met my own and I gave a small smile. Love in my vision as I kept rutting into her. Drawing out those sweet noises from her throat and past her lips. I grunted as I felt the coil in my abdomen get tighter.

"S-Shit- Pumpkin I'm close-" I growled to her, my hips starting to buck a bit though that didn't help with the thrusting part at the moment as my tendril like dick went harder, ravaging her pussy. She squirmed and whined loudly in response. I felt her grip on me get tight and her whimpers turned into actual sweet moans as she got lost in the pleasure. Her moans made the tight coil in my abdomen snap and I thrust harshly into her as I pump her full of my thick, warm seed. The goal to fill her womb which I seemed to be successful as I felt my seed start to some out and spill out of her. Suddenly it all stopped, her naked body was hot and smelled of salty sweat. Both of us panting as everything calmed down. I grunted and Pumpkin whined softly as my dick slid out of her and went back into me before my seam closed and you'd have no idea a 2ft dick was hiding away at all.

"So... Feel better?..." She asked, panting between breaths. I get a goofy grin as I nod, feeling exhausted from the intense sex. I lifted my head up and looked at her. She laid her head on my chest so I just laid my head back again.

"How about you?..." I ask, not wanting to slip into sleep until I knew she was okay. Pumpkin laughed weakly and I felt her grab and kiss one of my tendrils.

"I feel amazing..." She panted out and I felt sleep start to attack me. Letting the darkness slip me away from the sleepy girl in my arms after muttering one word.

"Good..."

**_Author's note: Last chapter will be posted on February 14th, 2021. Please turn in ant fanart before then to be featured on the LAST chapter. It can be sweet, lewd, or anything you want._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the second to last chapter. Any fanart you wish to share then please post it in this chapter or next chapter as I'll have an extra chapter just for fanart.

This fanart is from Mimi as always after I gave her a little information ;)

Ghost's specialty may be seeding but he does have a few eggs though they're not a lot. Only 1-3 eggs at a given time. Now he can got two rounds to put the eggs in THEN fertilize or get Double Ps so it all happens at once.

"Ghost: Please Pumpkin! Come back to me! We are already married! Look! I’ll give you back the Stone that I always wanted to give you! Stop looking the others imposters!

Pumpkin: UGH…

Pumpkin: Fuck you! You can’t satisfy me! I will find someone bet-

Ghost: No! Please no! T-This can change! L-Listen to me!

Ghost: I can give you eggs!

Pumpkin: What?!

Ghost: I was too insecure to do it, but not anymore!

Pumpkin: I'm listening ~

Ghost: You have to do exactly what I say!"

"Pumpkin: AH! Finally, some good sex!

Ghost: All for you, my love!

Pumpkin: AH ~! I said good not perfect, don’t brag-AH ~!

Ghost: I-I can be perfect, love-

Pumpkin: AH!~ I don’t think so- AH!"

**-1 hour later-**

"Pumpkin: -and the eggs aren’t going out?

Ghost: Haha… Yes! They will come out as babies!

Pumpkin: ... What?

Ghost: Congrats! You’re pregnant, and you're never going to leave me again!~"

_Mimi's note: In this AU, Pumpkin is not sure about the idea of having kids now so basically she's surprise in this situation, Pumpkin doesn't now anything about alien anatomy, and she's so dumb that she thinks that the eggs in humans come out like nothing in seconds... What an idiot, I don't know if she want kids in the original AU so get fun about it!_

I'm super excited to see the kind of fanart y'all make in my next book coming out. I know it's rated Mature but TRUST me when I say I'll have very explicit chapters for you monster fuckers. Don't worry, I'm totally a monster fucker too. ;3


	33. Proposed x2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is happy with this new routine but he feels it's finally time. It's few weeks before landing on the next planet, delivering the supplies and getting another mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here we are. It's time. It's the end. Don't be sad it's over, be happy it happened. This isn't the last of these two. They show up a lot in my new book for Plum and the Captain, "Egg making is harder than it looks".
> 
> "Hopelessly devoted to you" by well- listen to any you pick who made that song. It's good. Think of it as some intro to the next book ;3
> 
> Fanart at the end. Thank you all so much for reading! <3

**A few weeks ~~of awesome mind blowing sex~~ later**

I heard my alarm buzz and growled softly as I was pulled from my dream. Pumpkin groaned softly in my arms, she hit the table a few times before finally hitting the alarm clock and shutting it off. I chuckled softly and sleepily looked over to see Pumpkin still in my arms and desperately trying to fall back asleep.

"Spiceee... Time to wake up." I say softly and she grumbles, her grip on me getting tighter as she pushed her face into my chest.

"Thirty more minutes..." She mumbled and I gave a soft thrill of amusement, forming some tendrils easily since I was in my impostor form after we finished tasks and could go on to enjoy ourselves with whatever activity that interests us that evening.

"Come on. I ain't scared to give you a reason to me late." I tease and see her face flush with color. I grin as her green eyes look up and connect with mine. I could catch the faint scent of arousal from her, a tendril slowly moves across her body before finally starting to tickle her.

"W-Wait Ghost!" She starts to giggle before laughing. I chuckle and follow her as she quickly gets up, trying to escape my tickling tendrils.

"The faster you get dressed the faster they stop!" I laughed out as I see her scramble to try and get together.

"Spirit! Stop I'm gonna pee myself!" She squeals as she hurries. I smile and pull my tendrils away, leaving her panting and leaning on the wall. no pants on and only a shirt and panties.

"I'd recommend getting some pants on unless you wanna have a good time during work." I tease and she huffs, stepping out of her boots and suit. Playfully hitting me as she went to get her pants from her pile of clothes she leaves in my room now. I consider softly if I should finally hang them in my closet, half my clothes and half hers. I'd have to separate them.

"Hey, Pumpkin to Ghost."

I snap out of my thoughts and look in front of me to see Pumpkin waving her hand in front of my face, a smile on her lips. I smile down at her and quickly pulled her to me, she squeaks in surprise as I kiss her head and give a one sided hug.

"Heyyy... Lemme gooo I was about to say something." Pumpkin squirmed and pouted. I hummed and just nuzzled closer to her.

"You can say it to me as I hug you." I say into her ear, feeling her tense up and arousal scent get into the air once again. Pumpkin struggled until I blew some air onto her exposed neck. She tenses up ne more and angrily huffs.

"Fine. I just want to say that I'm gonna go shower. You can start our tasks without me." She says and I pull back enough to frown and give her puppy eyes.

"But what if I wanna shower with you?" I whine and chuckle when she pushes me away, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't let you. If you come with me then there's no way we're gonna get our tasks done." Pumpkin says matter-of-factly and I cross my arms. Pouting and turning away from her.

"Mmph fine. Enjoy your lonely shower." I say, still fake pouting till I feel a ghosting touch on one of my fins. I gasp and tense up, looking back to see a smiling Pumpkin who walks by me to her pile of clothes to get some clean clothes for her shower. I thrill happily before I slowly morph into my human form. Pumpkin slips into her pants as I go get her suit pieces so I can help her put them on, not that she needed the help but I liked doing it.

"I will. I'll... See you at dinner?" She asked, sounding more of a question. I raised a brow at how she didn't wanna have lunch like we usually did but brushed it off. She did partner up with Plum sometimes to chat with her.

"Of course. I'll just go off and do my tasks." I say as I zip up her suit and she puts on her helmet, clean clothes in her arms. She smiles at me through the visor, I smile back and make a kiss sound. She giggles and makes a kiss sound back.

I get my helmet and boots on before getting out tablets, I hand Pumpkin's hers and she takes it with a 'thank you'. I go to my door with her close behind and type in the pin. We part ways and I head down the hall. I turn the corner and wait till her boot steps had faded away. I sigh softly and look back, making sure the hall was empty. I walk back to my door and fidget a bit as I type in my door code and my door hissed as it opened. I walked into my room and everything felt... New... Like everything was brighter.

_I already know why._

I smile and feel a warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest as I quickly moved to get my stone. I opened the box and took a cautious look at it, worried about how it looked after being hidden away from so many years. I sigh softly in relief as I see it's in good shape. I carefully take out out of the box and examine it closer. A smile growing on my face as it looked as perfect as it did when I first saw it on a rocky and jungle like planet base.

They told me it was a gem or quartz but I totally forgot the name. It honestly doesn't matter with how pretty it looked and how it sparked in direct light. I tucked it away as a tendril held it close, trying to keep it hidden from view of any on lookers. I know Pumpkin hates public proposals so I'll wait till we're alone. We liked it more when we were together and alone anyway, it's always been that day. I went to my door and day dreamed a bit.

_Everything is so different from when we first met... This all honestly feels like a dream... If it is a dream or if I'm in some coma I never wanna wake up._

I shake myself out of the daze and type in the code. The door hissed as it opened in front of me, allowing me to leave my room a soon to be changed man. I take one more deep breath before walking out and pulling up my tasks. I wanna finish fast so I can be alone with Pumpkin as fast as possible. I feel like this whole friendship situation has been leading up to this day.

_The day-_

* * *

_**Pumpkin P.O.V.** _

_-I finally propose._

I felt a bit of déjà vu but shook it off as I smiled down at the rock I pulled out from behind my bed. I left mine a little raw but I polished the most important part. Guess I'm like a girl on one part. I love shiny things on the ground and picking them up to inspect them. This one was so good I had to keep it and give it to the person I propose to.

I move it a bit to see how the colors moves inside. I smiled softly, touching it gently as if it would break to dust if I was too rough with it. I slowly stand up and tear my eyes away from it, sliding it into one of my many hip pockets. I jump a bit as I hear a knock on my door, hoping it wasn't Ghost cause He'd be able to tell I was nervous. I was super happy and excited but at the same time super nervous. I remember back to my training days with Ghost. He never sounded too excited about the human way of marriage. Hell to him we may already be married from how his species does marriage.

"Pumpkin?"

I snap out of it again and shake the nervous bugs away, my head felt lights as I went to the door. I knew Plum's voice anywhere. She had no idea I'm proposing today and there's no way- Well okay maybe I will tell her. She is me and Ghost's friend after all and I know she'll keep a secret. I took a deep breath before typing in my door's pin and it gives a hiss before sliding open to see a helmeted Plum. Her blue eyes looked into my green ones through our visors.

"What's got you scared?" She asks and I mentally face palm at the previous thought of keeping my fear and nervousness a secret as I tell her my plain. My stomach felt like it was in knots but my heart also soared at the idea of being officially married. I would wear his marriage rock and he'd wear mine.

"Well..." I started, wanting to explain but my voice died in my throat. I swallowed the lump that made it difficult to focus. Plum was patiently waiting for me to finish. I looked away and at my tablet. Looking over my many short and long tasks."Wellllll?" Plum pushed more, dragged the end of my last word. She sounded teasing as she tried to get more information out of me. I felt my face erupt into a hot flame as color filled it.

"I'm proposing to Ghost today." I say softly and there was suddenly silence. Neither of us spoke and I felt a heavy stone in the bottom of my stomach at the change in atmosphere. I peeked up and saw that Plum was frozen on the spot. I swallowed and went to speak again, my throat feeling dry. My chest feeling tight as tears filled my eyes.

"D-Do you think he'll say no?" I ask softly, voice cracking a bit from the emotions. That seems to knock Plum out of her trance as she looks at me and quickly pulls me into a hug.

"No no no! He'll be so surprised Pumpkin! You've seen the way he looks at you! There's no way he'll say no!" Plum says, her voice full of excitement, "I'm so happy! I can't believe it's finally happening! Though now I woe Aquamarine a movie night with a horror movie of his choice..."

I raise a brow as she finishes but the rest of it all makes me relax a bit more and feel like I'm not crazy. I hug Plum back happily and relax more.

_Deep breaths... Deep breaths..._

I takes deep breaths but a few tears go down my face anyway, unable to stop them. I feel the end of Plum's reassurance tug at my mind before finally asking her what she meant.

"What do you mean you owe the Captain a movie night now?" I ask and she laughs nervously. Her grip on me loosening and she rubbed the back of her neck a bit, well she would be rubbing the back of her neck if she had her helmet off. I raise a brow and we start walking to our closest task.

"Well... You see a few weeks ago me and the Captain started talking and we placed bets on what would happen in what amount of time. He lost our bet on you guys taking a bit to move in and I just lost the bet of you guys not getting married in under a year. If you could not get pregnant for two years I can win that last one and get to see his marriage rock." Plum explains and I felt my body get hot with embarrassment.

_They seriously bet that much on our lives?_

"D-Don't worry... I like the idea of it but I like to be married for a bit. I'm hoping we can go to one of those planet reserves for a Honeymoon. We'll come back to the ship of course when you guys land on a planet again." I explain and Plum listens, nodding. I start to feel a bit curious as we walk.

"Hey... Plum I have a question if you don't mind answering..." I say, choosing my words carefully as I don't want to push any buttons or slap a bruise. Her visor looks over at me and tilts like she tilted her head.

"Yeah Pumpkin?" She asks, I take a deep breath. Rethinking my words before just getting the confidence to ask.

"Since you're an impostor... What are your views on marriage?" I ask, Plum works on her task and hums. As if she was in thought and doing the task on autopilot since she's surely done all the tasks on this ship a thousand times and more since she was our own medic.

"Well... I've never really thought about it. I do have a marriage rock somewhere in my room but after that, that's about it." Plum finishes and closes the small hatch as she finishes her task, we continue onto our next one.

"You haven't even thought of what your husband will act or look like?" I pressed, raising a brow. She shrugged.

"When i was younger, sure. Now though, I don't think of it much. Hell I don't even see myself of being worthy of marriage. I'm busy and to other impostors I'm...' Plum started but went quiet, "That's all I wanna say on the matter, sorry."

I frown and pat her back reassuringly, her voice sounding sad.

"Sorry... You don't have to talk about anything you don't want." I say and she gave me a small smile through her visor.

"Thanks Pumpkin." She says, I smile back and go to work on my task. We start to talk and joke as we do tasks, like always but today was special. Today I'll be married to Ghost.

... If he says yes...

* * *

**One last QnA with others. Take your chance now before you can't.**

* * *

_**Ghost P.O.V.** _

My stomach felt like it was in knots though all I ate for dinner was some soup and bread. Pumpkin told me to see her in her room for us to hang out tonight. My hands felt clammy and I felt all around nervous. A lump forming in my throat at the idea of Pumpkin flat out rejecting me, looking disgusted, or laughing at me before kicking me out.

_Pumpkin wouldn't do that._

I took a deep breath as I stopped at her room door. Here we are. This is it. Next time I walk through this door I'll either be a rejected man or a married one. I type in the pin to her door and it hisses. Sliding open to show a Pumpkin in a t-shirt and jeans in front of the tv her room had. She flashed me a smile and the ball of nerves I felt in my stomach disappeared. I took off my helmet and smiled back. Getting comfortable as I hung up my helmet next to hers and left my boots at the door, next to her pair of orange boots.

I turned around and saw she was standing as all. We stared at each other. I could smell the underlaying scent of fear on her natural scent but she was watching a horror movie when I came in, the air in the room felt charged with anxiety and nervousness. I swallowed a lump in my throat and chuckled weakly.

"Ghost I-"

"Pumpkin I-"

We both froze and went into small nervous laughter as we both spoke at the same time. Pumpkin motioned for me to start first. I gave a thankful smile and took a deep breath.

"Pumpkin I just wanted to say I've enjoyed how our lives have been going since we started this whole crazy life together. I always seem to be thinking back to our training days when we hung out and acted like absolute idiots that we kept having to be kept separated." I started and felt warm in my chest as Pumpkin giggled, I felt the heavy weight in the air melt away as we both seemed to relax.

"You remember how we pranked that one coach everyone hated? His office smelt like rotting eggs and meet till they finally changed his carpeting!" She said and I chuckled. Smiling with her still though it got a bit goofy at this point.

"Anyway- I just wanted to say I keep thinking about us now and in the past but... I also want to think of the future and I think I finally thought of what I wanted-"

"W-Wait wait wait!" Pumpkin said, erratic. I froze, unable to even start to move on one knee. A cold sweat starting to form as I watched her, confused and my nerves were on fire from the nervousness. Pumpkin took a deep breath and gave me another smile.

"I-I know everything has been a little foggy with our relationship not being clear and all... I've been thinking about the future a lot too lately and I know what I want but I don't know if you want the same." She started to explain, her voice breaking a bit from what I can only conclude as a whirlpool of emotions which was the same my nose was being assaulted with. None of the scents smelled nice which made me more anxious. I was shocked as she quickly went onto one knee and showed me a rock that made a ecstatic thrill come from my throat.

"I-I'm not saying you have to say yes but I just wanna show that I'm ready to be officially serious with our relationship and wear it's proof like a badge of honor. I know you may not have a rock and that's okay because-" Pumpkin started to talk quickly as I was quiet from shock. I snapped out of it and smiled sweetly. Looking into her emerald eyes that were filled with emotions I can't even start to name.

"You beat me to it." I said, she raised a brow and looked confused. I pulled out her stone and her jaw slacked.

"Wait so you were about to propose when I stopped you?" She asked, sounding embarrassed and ashamed. I chuckled and nodded, she smiled and laughed. The air felt ight as I helped Pumpkin stand up. She gave me her rock and I gave her mine. It barely filled my hand but it looked spectacular. I looked over to Pumpkin and saw she was fascinated with mine. Moving to slowly as she put it in front of a desk lamp and saw the millions of tiny rainbows color the wall. Her eyes swelled with tears and started to cry. I felt panic raise and I quickly went to her.

"Pumpkin?" I ask, voice full of worry and she looked at me. Her arms went out and she ran to me. I opened my arms and grunted at the impact from the hug. She was crying as she hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her though I was careful of the raw parts of Pumpkin's marriage rock so I didn't accidently poke her.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" She cried and I smiled happily. I pulled her into a kiss and she kissed back, it was full of love as we soon broke for air.

"Anything for you, my Pumpkin."

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner. It's the last time we'll be here for this book. I will post a chapter for Fanart that has been turned in late and message you when I've added it to the exclusively fanart chapter. Now, let's see these wonderful artists that will give our beloved book a proper send off.

Now I know it's been a long time but y'all remember when I said I got a drawing tablet? Well... Finally got a drawing program. Meet... Timmy.

I made another drawing. This is Plum who is the star of my next book. It's a continuation of this series from her eyes. May or may not make some kind of cover on the first chapter O-O (It's first chapter is coming out this Friday.)

Out first artist to turn in fanart is Mimi!

"Plum: GET OFF ME!

Ghost: S-Sorry Plum!

Aqua: NEVER AGAIN! Understand?

Ghost: Y-Yes sir b-but it was an accident! I swear!

Aqua: That "accident" will get you kicked out the spaceship!"

"Aqua: We'll talk later ok?

Plum: Ok...

-Later-

Plum: -Thinking- FUCK! I didn't take my pills!

Aqua: Here you are! Oh! You're sleeping!

Plum: Touch me~! *this sounds more like a moan*

Aqua: W-What?...

Plum: -moan again- This hurts, please~!

Aqua: O-Ok?... I don't want to hurt you...

Plum: P-Please!"

"Aqua: Have you changed your mind?

Plum: What?

Aqua: About marriage!

Plum: N-No- Ah! I mean- YES- AH!

Aqua: Are we married?

Plum: I-I don't know- AH!

Aqua: Sound like a yes to me~!"

"-later-

Agua: Sorry...-kisses her head while she's groaning in her sleep-"

"Happy valentine's day!!!"

"Pumpkin: Oh! Good morning friend! 

Ghost: I'M YOUR HUSBAND!

Pumpkin: You will always be my friend! Remember? You signed it!

Ghost: GIVE ME THAT PAPER!"

Thank you to everyone who posted their artwork and for all your loving comments! I'll see most, if not all, of you in my next book that will be posting this Friday.


End file.
